Wild One
by imaspfan
Summary: Natsuki's parents will demands that she attends Fuuka Academy for Girls. Against her miserly uncles wishes she returns to Japan after 5 years in the U.S. She is reunited with old friends, catches the eye of the kaichou, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here this is, just something that popped into my head the other while i was daydreaming and listening to my ipod. Lemme know what you think:D It is AU and probably OOC so yeah.**

**Bold is for music**

_Italics are for thoughts_

**Oh and i don't own anything in Mai Hime they belong to Sunrise... but if i did their would definitely be some more SHIZNAT lovin;)**

**Summary- Natsuki's parents will demands that she attends Fuuka Academy for Girl in order to maintain her trust fund. Her miserly uncle doesn't like this but has no choice but to let her retrun to Japan after five years in America. She is reunited with childhood friends, catches the attention of the kaichou, and definitely causes some trouble. But will her uncle find a way to ruin this new life?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Wild One**_

_**When the working day is done, oh girls, they wanna have fu-un,**_

It was six thirty in the morning when a certain cell phone started to ring in one of the Fuuka Academy girl's dorm rooms. "Mai you better answer that before I stuff it down your throat," grumbled a red-headed girl with limegreen eyes.

_**Oh girls, just wanna have fun,**_

"Fine, but who would be calling me this early?" Another red-head slipped out of bed and picked up the annoying device.

"Hello, Mai speaking." She answered with as much politeness as she could muster this early in the morning.

"Mai," growled another voice. "Don't talk HERE! Go out in the hall or something. It's too early!"

The red-head with the phone glared at her two roommates. "Hold on Headmistress let me go out in the hall so I don't disturb my lazy roommates." She said as she quickly stepped out of the room barely avoiding the two pillows that were thrown in her direction.

"Damn, now I won't be able to go back to sleep!"

"Me either Chie, her damn phone ruined my whole morning."

"Well, I know a way to make it better…"

"Chie control your libido pervert!"

"Ha fine, fine, I see how it is, I'm not your type right Nao?"

"Wow, now my morning just got worse. Well done Harada,"

"NO WAY!" Their banter was cut short by an ecstatic Mai running into the dorm and freaking out. "Wake up you lazy bums! You know how our fourth roommate hasn't shown up? Well guess why? Or better yet guess who it's gonna be?" She said while dancing around the dim room.

"Mai what the hell, why are you so happy, it's just another girl and it's like six thirty in the freakin morning." Muttered Nao grumpily.

"And that's where you're wrong!" Said Mai excitedly. "The Headmistress just called and informed me that Natsuki is coming back! And she's going to be our roommate!"

"WHAT?" Both Chie and Nao shouted. "But it's been like five years, that mutt! Now she comes back to Japan? I'm gonna kick her ass for being gone so long!" Nao said with a touch of anger mingled with excitement.

"AWW Yeah, the fantastic four reunited! I mean it'll just like when we were kids! I wonder if she's the same? Remember her weird love for mayo?" Chie reminisced. "This is gonna be freakin awesome! She's finally back from America!"

"Yeah, the Headmistress said she'll be arriving sometime today. So get up we gotta be there early in case she is. You don't want to miss her arrival do ya? Oh and Chie she said something about the student council looking for someone to DJ at the First Chance Dance, so while we're there early you can talk to them." Mai reasoned.

"Fine I'll get ready but this is the only time all year that I am ever going to be early for school." Nao answered resuming her usual grumpy morning aura.

"Me too, and I best grab my tunes so I can impress the student council with my disc jockey abilities!" Chie chimed in happily.

* * *

_Well at least this is good tea_ thought Shizuru as her friend who also happened to be the school's vice president droned on in the meeting. It was the first day of school and they had called an early morning meeting to discuss the First Chance Dance that is going to be held in two weeks. It wasn't a major event in the scheme of the school year but it did set off the social calendar. Sighing, she took another sip of the jasmine tea and directed her attention out the window all while keeping up her façade of actually listening to the overzealous blond. "BUBUZUKE! ARE YOU EVEN PLAYING ATTENTION?" Rang out the loud voice of her friend.

"It's paying, Haruka-san." Came the shy correction.

"Isn't that what I said Yukino?" Haruka responded.

"Ara, of course Haruka-san, I was merely brainstorming some ideas for the décor." Shizuru answered in her usual Kyoto-ben.

"Well, we need to approve the music first you know, so the DJ knows what's allowed. I don't want any inappropriate music that causes that grounding type of dancing! NOT ON MY WATCH!"

"It's grinding not grounding." Yukino answered quietly with a blush.

Chuckling, Shizuru replied "Ara, you are right Haruka-san, perhaps you have some suggestions?"

"Well, if you're asking me I always liked the good ole' YMCA or the Macarena…"

"Hell No!" A voice sounded from the door of the student council room. _Ara, I'm glad someone else could put an end to that, we may be friends but Haruka's taste in music is terrible!_

Chie Harada strode confidently into the student council flashing everyone her signature flirty smile. "I mean, uh, sorry vice president, those are classics and all but I think something a little more modern would be better for the First Chance Dance."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS HARADA?" Haruka answered with her usual ardor.

With this loud declaration Chie winced a little bit but soon regained her usual smile. "Well I heard you were looking for a DJ so I thought I'd just offer up my mad skills. I even have a list of the songs right here." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed to Shizuru. _Hmm, these look much better than Haruka's ideas but I don't recognize this one song,_

"This looks really good Harada-san, except I don't recognize this song. Wild One's is it?"

"Oh that one, yeah it's pretty new. I can play it for ya, kaichou if you'd like? I have speakers in my backpack. Oh, and you don't have to call me by my surname, Chie is good."

"Ara, alright I think that would be best Chie-san, we can't allow songs to be played that we don't know right Haruka-san?"

"DANG RIGHT, but I still like the YMCA." Haruka harrumphed, the later part of the sentence was more of a whisper.

"Ok, here we go, just let me plug these puppies in and we're good to go."

As soon as the music started a loud mechanical roar blasted through the student council room. "HARADA IS THAT PART OF THE SONG?" Haruka questioned ever louder than her usual tone. _Ara, I didn't know it was possible for Haruka to get any louder!_

Chie just ran to the window. "No it's not, it's just, well, she's back!" She said excitedly as she continued to gaze out the window.

"Ara who's back Chie-san?" _Who could she be talking about? I better look for myself._ Shizuru got up gracefully and peered out the window. A black and silver motorcycle raced into view and pulled recklessly into the parking lot almost running over some students. _So that's who's making this fuss, I…_ Her breath caught in her throat as the rider took of her helmet and flicked her hair.

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one, Ooh**_

She was dressed in tight, like really tight, black skinny jeans with tears on the upper thighs, a black leather jacket over a snug white v-neck that had a faint outline of a wolf running up the left side, with aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. _Ara…_

_**If I took you home it'd be a homerun, Ooh**_

Her long dark blue hair cascaded to the small of her back contrasting perfectly with her beautiful pale skin.

_**Show me how you'll do**_

Her lithe yet curvy figure walked quickly and confidently towards the school's front doors, the gentle breeze blowing back her hair making her look almost like a model at a photo-shoot.

_**I wanna shut down the club with you**_

Students parted like the red sea before her, her scowl ensured that no one dared to step in her path.

_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones, Ooh**_

She finally flung open the front doors and disappeared from view.

"I'm sorry kaichou but I gotta go," Chie said suddenly as she grabbed her ipod and speakers and dashed out the door. _Ara, w__ho was that?_ Shizuru thought to herself. _She couldn't have gone to Fuuka last year, I would have remembered someone like that__..._

"WHAT THE… THAT GIRL IS ALREADY BAKING THE RULES! Everyone is required to wear the school issued uniforms! I'm going to go amend that delinquent right now!" Haruka shouted as she followed Chie out the door.

Yukino looked up and sighed, "She meant breaking and apprehend."

Shizuru just smiled knowingly at her shy friend as she left her view from the window and made her way towards the door._ Ara, this should be interesting maybe I'll get a chance to speak with this 'wild one' fufufufu._

* * *

The wind tousled Natsuki's midnight blue hair as she sped down the long road to Fuuka Academy on her beloved Ducati. It was one thing that she managed to bring with her from America. The cool morning air whipped past her as she contemplated the events leading up to her return to Japan, she chuckled at her uncle's reaction to the lawyer when he told him the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT? What do you mean she absolutely must attend this Academy?" Her uncle's voice fumed at the corporate lawyer sitting in front of him.

"It's non-negotiable, her parents Will specifies that in order for her to maintain her trust fund and your allowance thereof she must attend that school. If she doesn't go to Fuuka Academy for Girls than all the money and assets with go to charity and you will never get a piece of Kuga Industries."

_Ha take that you money grubbing bastard! No more leeching of me unless I get to go back to Japan! That means I'll be away from you and your stupid spoiled kid. And you can't follow me over there cause you have your own job here. Finally some freakin freedom!_

"Fine, if that's what needs to be done send her to this Fuuka or whatever, it doesn't matter as long as I still get my share of her trust." Her uncle growled.

"I assure you, you'll receive the same amount you always have. At least until she turns eighteen, then all the money is under her control." The lawyer answered calmly. "Nothing new I'm sure you know Mr. Wang."

"Yes of course I know, just send the brat to Japan! I'll deal with this soon enough!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The memory brought a bright smile to Natsuki's face. _Asshole, now I can actually live my life. You still get forty percent of my allowance but at least i don't have to live with you, now I can actually do what I want and I don't have to give a shit about your stupid restrictions and punishments._

The school slowly came into view. _Hmmm I wonder if the crew will even remember me,_ she thought idly as she zoomed up toward the campus. Students in the classic Japanese girl's uniforms were everywhere. She sped up and pulled back on the throttle of her Ducati resulting in a familiar roar. _Well if I'm gonna arrive, at least I'll do it in style._

Most of the girls stopped their gossiping and idle chatter to stare as Natsuki sped past the front side of the school and pulled into the parking lot. A small group of girls just stood exactly in front of the motorcycle parking. Natsuki drove right at them thinking they'd have the common sense to move._ Bakas! Don't just stand there in front of the parking! Move! What the hell are you all thinking? _The girls finally came to their senses and leaped out of the way. _Grrr... f__inally, _Natsuki thought as she successfully skid into the intended parking spot and took off her helmet.

Instinctively she flicked her hair over her right shoulder and headed towards the front doors of the school, not even glancing at the girls she almost ran over. She didn't have time to waste checking on idiots who stood right in front of necessary parking! She needed to meet with the Headmistress Mashiro to put together a schedule, hopefully convince her that she didn't neet to wear a stupid uniform, and determine whether or not her childhood group of friends even remembered who she was. _Yup, today is definitely a busy day,_ Natsuki thought as she put on her signature scowl and let the masses spread before her._ Now that's what I'm talkin bout!_ She flung open the front doors and stepped into Fuuka Academy for the first time.

* * *

**First song is of course Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by ****Cyndi Lauper** and the second is Wild Ones by Flo Rida, so all credit to them!

**So yeah i have the next couple chapters thought out but i dunno if its a keep is up kinda deal, so any reviews, pointers, constructive critism, or suggestions are very welcome! Unless ur a jerk T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, well i still don't own MaiHime, i know sad day:( But enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Natsuki removed her aviators as she analyzed her surroundings in the crowded halls of Fuuka Academy. _Hmmm, so this is a what high school is like, not too impressed._ Groups of girls lined the tiled hallways in small circles chatting about random things like clothes and boys. _Really, is that all they can think about? Maybe moving back to Japan to go to an all girl school wasn't that great of an idea, I can practically feel my brain cells dying. _Soon enough the conversations of the groups stilled as they all looked at her curiously _What are they looking at? Oh shit, I don't have mayo on my face from breakfast do I? Yeah that'd be a good way to start out at a new school._ Natsuki wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket as inconspicuously as possible. _No mayo, what the hell!_ She quickly inspected herself as then it hit her. _The uniform baka! You're the only one not wearing one, ah it all comes together… _

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a sudden commotion somewhere farther down the hall. Natsuki turned around to inspect what was going on when a girl about her height with short grayish black hair came crashing down the hall. _What's going on with her? She looks kinda familiar though. Well it's none of my business so I'll just go find the headmistress's office. _She turned around about to begin her search when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _What the- No one touches me!_ She whipped around ready to beat the crap of the person who dared to lay a hand on her. She pulled back her attack when she saw it was the same girl who had just been racing down the hall.

"Natsuki! Don't tell me you don't remember me?" The girl asked with a smile and a wink.

Recognition hit Natsuki like a freight train. "How could I ever forget the great Chie Harada?" She replied smoothly while looking over her childhood friend.

"Ha wow Natsuki, I never pictured you turning into a smooth talker. I might have some competition here now that you've arrived." Chie answered while taking in the sight that was Natsuki. "I can't say that Mai and Nao are quite up to my caliber of smoothness."

"From what I remember no one is up to your level, Chie. But where are those two?" Natsuki scanned the crowded halls for her two redheaded friends.

"Oh, they're around. We all came this morning but I had to go to the student cou-"

"THERE'S THE DELIQUENT, SHE MUST BE PUNCTUATED!" Yelled an imposing blond as she bulldozed her way through the hall. _She must be punctuated? What the hell does that even mean? _Natsuki shot a questioning look towards Chie.

"Uh, I'll explain later but we should go. Like right now." Chie grabbed Natsuki's arm and tried to usher her away from the incoming blond bulldozer.

"HARADA DON'T YOU FLARE TRY TO RUN!" The blond yelled once again. _What is with this girl? She's like a damn foghorn but uses weird words. I think it would be best if I just let them sort this out, I mean it's been forever Chie but I don't really wanna deal with this loudmouth._ Natsuki went to leave when the foghorn sounded again. "YOU TOO MISS I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A UNICORN! DON'T MOVE!" _Unicorn? Ok there is something really wrong with this chick._ The blond finally reached the two and stood in front of them looking at Natsuki expectantly. "YOU COME WITH ME! THE HEADMISTRESS WILL DEAL-" Her rant was interrupted by Natsuki suddenly pacing around this blond inspecting her very carefully.

By this time, Mai and Nao had run down the hall towards the commotion that could only mean Natsuki. They were flanked by a certain Kaichou and her shy friend.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The blond yelled looking very confused at Natsuki's actions. Natsuki simply ignored her and continued with her peculiar inspection. "HARADA WHAT IS SHE DOING?"

Chie just shrugged. "I honestly don't know Suzushiro. Maybe it's an American thing, Natsuki what are you doing?"

Natsuki looked at her friend with a mischievous smirk. "Well I'm looking for a mute button or turn off switch cause this girl is seriously as loud as a speaker and every speaker has a way to control the volume… I just wanted to turn her down a bit cause she's starting to give me a headache. I mean how can someone be so damn loud? And she said I needed to wear a unicorn which is just plain freakin weird." She said as she slowly made her way back to Chie.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN-"

Natsuki put her hands over her ears effectively shutting Haruka up. "Hey, I'm new alright? I just barely got here so I don't have a uniform or unicorn as you call it. Please just go, I feel like my head is gonna explode if you keep talking."

"WHY-" Haruka started again, but Natsuki just covered her ears once more.

"YOU…GAH!" Haruka yelled in exasperation as she finally trudged away from Chie and Natsuki. As soon as she was out of sight the two burst into laughter.

"Hahahah, a mute button? And covering your ears? I see you've matured a lot in your time away Natsuki!" Chie managed through her chuckles.

"Yeah well you coulda warned be that a freakin loudspeaker was gonna pounce on me. Geez," Natsuki retorted.

The other girls in the hall that had been watching the whole scene broke out into giggles. The loudest of which came from the two read-heads who had been observing their childhood friend. "Wow Natsuki-chan, you really haven't changed much have you? Still as irritable as ever I see." Mai chimed as swooped in and tried to hug Natsuki. Natsuki successfully avoided the contact but smiled a little at her friend.

"Mai, cut the chan crap alright. I didn't like it then and I sure as hell don't like it now. But hey, I'm just glad you remember me, it's been a while." Natsuki answered. She was then punched soundly on her right arm by the other red-head. "Geez spider, good to see you too," Natsuki growled as she punched Nao back in the same place.

"Stupid mutt! What the hell? Been gone for five years and all you can say is good to see you? I should kick your ass!"

Natsuki stared at her old friend. "I'd like to see you try spider," she said confidently. The two sized each other up.

"Wow guys, Natsuki's been back for like five minutes and you've already fallen into old habits." Mai said in her motherly tone as stepped between the two girls. "We all know that you've missed each other so let's just hold off on the fighting a little alright?"

Just then the bell rang and students started to scramble to get to class. "Uh sorry Natsuki, we should get to class, don't wanna be late on the first day and stuff." Mai said as she grabbed Nao and Chie firmly by the wrists.

"Mai, come on she just got here." Chie whined as she was being dragged to class.

"I don't care about being late but I don't really wanna give the mutt a tour either so…" Nao said as she tried to wiggle free from Mai's grasp.

"Nope, we're going to class. Natsuki the Headmistress's office is just down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it. We'll see you when you're done."

"Alright, I'll see ya then." Natsuki headed off down the hall. She smiled to herself, _Well good news they remember me, bad news that blond chick is freakin annoying! Hopefully, I won't have to deal with her too much this year. _She chuckled. _Ok, that's unrealistic, if the student council does most of the punishments then I'll be seeing her a lot. Well, best go get things all taken care of. It's been a while since I've seen Mashiro-san anyways._

* * *

_Ara, ara, that was certainly interesting. _Shizuru mused to herself as she sat in her Advanced English class. It was just the first day so she didn't really need to pay attention. _She handled Haruka quite well for one without previous experience, a mute button? Fufufu, already getting trouble on the first day. She truly is a 'wild one'. And she is even more beautiful closer up! Too bad I didn't get a chance to talk to her. _

"BUBUZUKE! Pray attention. I can't believe they let someone as absent-minded as you be the kaichou." Haruka pulled from her pleasant thoughts.

"You mean pay, Haruka-chan." Yukino said quietly.

"That's what I said!"

"Ara, sorry Haruka-san I was thinking about the dance preparations. Would you care to enlighten me on what I missed?" She said, coming up for a suitable excuse for not hearing a word the teacher said.

Before Haruka could blurt it out Yukino took the floor. "Shizuru-san, our sensei asked us to get into groups of four to be a study group for the rest of the term but we decided to be a group of three because our schedules are so similar being part of the student council."

"Ara, is that all? Well, that would be very convenient. Did the sensei consent to this arrangement?"

"Of course he did, it came from me!" Haruka boasted loudly. "The only thing is that if someone transfers in they need to be in our group-"

"Excuse me," the sensei tried to get everyone's attention. "Now that you've all formed your groups I just wanted to inform you that you will be doing quite a bit of work within them. After all the best was to learn a language it to speak it. Will you all please direct your attention to the syllabus that I've handed out-"

He was interrupted by the door opening widely and the same girl that had been occupying Shizuru's thoughts strode into the classroom. Instead of the skinny jeans and leather jacket she was wearing earlier the girl now wore the standard Fuuka uniform with a slight twist. _And she fills it quite nicely,_ Shizuru added as she took in the girl's appearance. The short brown skirt flitted as she crossed the room confidently. She wore a white hoodie beneath the signature orange vest, her aviators hanging from the collar. She handed the sensei a piece of paper as she turned around to scowl at the rest of the class. _How can her scowl be sexy and cute at the same time?_

The sensei looked down at the paper and then very confused. "Kuga-san are you sure you should be in this class? You're only a first year and this is very advanced."

The girl tore her glare away from the class and directed it towards the teacher. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't really want to be here either but the headmistress made me. I'm sure I can handle anything this class throws at me." Her voice was husky but still very feminine. _Ara, I wonder what it would be like if that voice said my name, no stop bad thoughts! _

"Alright Kuga-san introduce yourself to the class, and then sit take the open seat." The sensei recovered from his confusion.

She looked back at the class and flicked her hair. _Ara is she doing that on purpose?_ "I'm Kuga, Natsuki Kuga." Then she flashed a dangerous glare, daring anyone so say anything. _What a beautiful name, Nat-su-ki. I hope to be saying it quite a lot. _The sensei looked at her skeptically at pointed to a seat on the front row.

"Take a seat Kuga-san, your group members will contact you after class. They know the arrangement."

"NO! THAT DELIQUENT CAN'T BE IN OUR GROUP!" Haruka stood and pointed at Natsuki accusingly.

"No freakin way, I can't have that bad of luck! We can't be in the same group sensei I'll go crazy with all her yelling and-" Natsuki countered.

"That is enough!" The sensei ended the argument. "Suzushiro-san, that was the terms of our agreement and Kuga-san that is the only group available. This is final! You can discuss it after class, now however we must go over the syllabus."

_Ara, _Shizuru chuckled to herself as she watched the scene. _What good luck I have!_

* * *

Natsuki glared at the sensei as she trudged over and plopped down in her seat. She grit her teeth to prevent her from saying what she really thought of the old geezer. _Good hell, first you act all high and mighty cause I'm a first year and then you go and pull this. What the hell old man, I can speak better English than you! Damn, the universe must hate me to put me in her group. Her out of all people! _She remembered what Headmistress Mashiro said to her that put her in this situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Natsuki-san, your test scores are quite impressive even though haven't been to a proper school since you were twelve. I assume it's from the private tutors your uncle hired, but it seems you are far more advanced than the other students you age so I suggest you take advanced courses."

"Actually Mashiro-san I was hoping I could stay with the students my age. I think it would help me get more acclimated to life here in Japan." Natsuki asked hopefully looking the Headmistress.

Mashiro just smiled. "Ok Natsuki-san we'll compromise. But only cause I was such good friends with your mother and this is the first time I've seen you in five years."

Nastuki laughed awkwardly before she replied. "Really? Thanks Mashiro-san! You don't know how great that is-"

Her appreciation was cut off by Mashiro, "But you still have to take some advanced courses Natsuki-san, we can't have your time her be too easy." She said affectionately. "You'll still take Advanced Chemistry, Calculus, and English but English doesn't really count because you already speak it fluently."

"Thanks Mashiro-san that will be great." Natsuki said happily.

"Good, then I believe we are all squared away Natsuki-san. Here's your uniform and schedule. You'll need to hurry because you first class is Advanced English and you don't want miss too much of it on the first day." The Headmistress then handed Natsuki her needed items and looked at her with a concerned face. "And if you ever need to talk Natsuki-san you can always come to me, I know living with your uncle all these years couldn't have been easy. After your parents accident he cut you off from everyone and-"

"I'm fine." Natsuki answered stubbornly. "Everything is fine, I'm here now and that's what matters. But you know the contents of the will and what it implies so I'm sure you suspect the same things I do. I just don't want to talk about it today ok? Maybe some another time,"

"Alright, Natsuki-san I won't press you. Just be careful, and you should hurry to class. Let me know about any problems."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just thinking about her uncle made her angry._ The bastard only hired tutors because he didn't want me to have any contact with the outside world. Too bad he couldn't stop the money from my parents Will! _She thought about the things she was able to do with that money, her Ducati, kick-boxing classes, massive amounts of mayo- _Yup, without those I never would have survived those five years. But now's not really the time, I'm still pissed that I'm in the same group as the foghorn. Gah, and this started out to be such a good day. What bad luck I have!_

**Yup, that's about it! Till next time:)**

**anon- Thanks, i hope ch. 2 met your expectations!**

**she-who-must-not-be-named-Much thanks:)**

**xfjf- Thanks, i'll work hard so it doesn't take too long!**

**Michellereadstoo- I'm glad it caught your eye! I hope this was quick enough for ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunrise Owns Mai Hime, i own nothing! Ok this is a hella long chapter compared to the first two but i just couldn't decide how to break it up so here it is! Hopefully it makes sense:)**

* * *

Finally, the class ended and students packed up their stuff to leave. "Great, just fuckin' fantastic," Natsuki grumbled to herself as she waited for her dreaded group to 'contact' her.

"Ara, Kuga-san is it?" A heavenly accented voice pulled her from her brooding. She turned around to see the most gorgeous girl she had ever laid eyes on. _How did I miss her when I came in? _Natsuki thought to herself. _Oh, yeah you were too busy being pissed at the sensei and loudmouth_. The beauty's body was very shapely and she was certainly well-endowed in a specific area. Her wavy honey-colored hair framed her face perfectly, making her look like some sort of goddess. She was dressed in the usual school uniform but had on a tan jacket instead of the orange vest. _Hmm thats a little weird, _Overall her appearance was breath-taking to say the least but the most interesting part about her was her eyes. They were red, not light brow or amber, but a striking crimson and Natsuki found herself hypnotized by them.

"Ara, do you see something you like Kuga-san?" Her voice teased.

She felt her face erupt into a fierce blush. "Uh, no. I mean yes, I mean uh c…can I help you with something?" _What the hell? Baka speak normal, she's just a girl, a really freakin hot girl but come on you don't stutter! _

"No I don't need anything Kuga-san unless there's something you want to help me with?" Came the teasing voice once more. Natsuki tried and failed to repress another blush as she shook her head from side to side. _Ok, is it just me or did that sound a bit sexual? No, she couldn't have I don't even know her. _"Oh well that's a shame, I just wanted to make your acquaintance because it seems we are in the same study group." The brunette said with a stunning smile. "I'm Fujino Shizuru."

"Good to meet ya Fujino-san, I'm Kuga Natsuki but jut call me Natsuki cause I'm not really big on the whole honorifics thing." Natsuki said as she tried to pull away from the crimson gaze.

"Ara, ara, we've only just met and Natsuki-san wants to be on a first name basis? How bold," Shizuru said as she pulled a paper from her bag and started writing on it.

"Baka, that's not what I meant! I just am not used to them so I don't want people to freak out if I forget them!" Natsuki replied frankly as she got up from her desk.

"Ikezu! So Natsuki-san think's I'm the type of girl to 'freak out'?" She put down the paper she was writing on and covered her face with her hands, letting out a distressed sob. "We've only just met and Natsuki-san is already assuming such things!"

_Shit! I don't know what to do when girl's cry! _"No I don't think you're that kind of girl, I just know that honorifics are a big deal in Japan and I just didn't want to insult you! Please don't cry!" Natsuki said while waving her arms frantically.

Shizuru lowered her hands and gave Natsuki a dazzling smile with no evidence of tears on her flawless skin. "Ara, so Natsuki-san doesn't wish to offend me? Does that mean she likes me?"

"No, I mean yes, uh, dammit woman!" Natsuki growled in frustration. _I think I've just been played!_ _Well I'm not going to give her the answer she's looking for! "_Sure, I don't to offend you, you are in my group after all." She said looking at the red-eyed beauty. She could help but feel a little sad at the look of disappointment and crossed those stunning features. "You can drop the 'san' also, just plain Natsuki is fine." She said with a lop-sided grin hoping to lift the mood of the other girl.

Her face brightened at Natsuki's words. "Alright Nat-su-ki but you must do the same." She placed the paper in Natsuki's hand. "Haruka-san and Yukino-san have already left to the next class but here is our room number. You can just stop by here if you have any questions about what our group needs to be doing. Feel free to drop by anytime." She said with a genuine grin.

Natsuki couldn't form any words so she just took the paper with a hasty nod. _Oh gawd she is so hot, and she touched my hand for a second there. This day just got like ten times better. _"I hope to see you soon Natsuki." The gorgeous girl bid her farewell with a wink and exited the classroom. Natsuki stood there dazed for a moment, a blush still plastered on her ivory skin. She soon shook herself out of her Shizuru-induced daze and left the room. _Well so much for playing it cool...Baka!_

The rest of the day went by fairly pleasantly. She had History and Fine Arts with Mai, Nao, and Chie, and she had the brunette beauty in her other more advanced classes. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the last class of the day. P.E. _Fuuka Academy is just getting better and better. _She reminisced on how her and her childhood friends spent all of the lunch period getting reacquainted with each other. _That was really good ot__her than all the question's about why had to go to America... I guess I should probably tell them about it tonight. They deserve to know what's going on._ She stepped into the locker room and found her three companions there also. _Well speak of the devils, or more like think of them._"Hey guys you ready for this?" She called to get their attention.

"Hells yeah, I'm always ready Natsuki, you should know that!" Chie answered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Wow, how can you take everything and turn it into something perverted?" Natsuki replied looking away.

"You don't even know mutt, this is just the tip of the hentai iceberg that is Chie."

"Oh great, now I'm really worried about being roommates with you guys, I might have to switch out." Natsuki said as she started to change.

"No you won't mutt, wanna know why?" Nao said with a smirk.

"Not really, cause you are just as perverted as her and I'm afraid of what you'll say."

"Hey I resent that, I'm nowhere near that horndog's level! I was just gonna say because we have Mai and she's the only one who will make your gross mayo ramen thing you used to eat!"

"Hey, so I'm just used for my cooking abilities?" Mai said taking offense. "If that's true then I'll just won't make it for Natsuki's first night back."

"NO! Don't listen to her Mai, she's lying! I like you for more than just your cooking skills." Natsuki begged, subconciously using her puppy eyes.

"No, not with the eyes! Fine, I'll make something for you but not for those two other undesirables."

"Hey, don't be like that Mai!" Nao whined. "It was just a joke!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mai, I'm always desirable." Chie remarked as she sensuously put on her uniform for emphasis.

"Shut up Chie!" Everyone yelled as they finished dressing and walked out to the track.

* * *

Shizuru enjoyed the feeling of sunshine on her face as she walked around the track with Yukino and Haruka. They all had P.E. for their final class of the day and she was in a very good mood due to the appearances of a certain blunette in half of her classes. _How lucky I am that I'll get to see her so much in a day! I'm going to have a hard time retaining my focus in my studies. _She continued to think of her mysterious Natsuki when she realized her class wasn't the only one on the field. _Hmm, I wonder what this is all about. _She jogged to the mass of people surrounding a teacher.

"Alright kids this is how it's gonna go, this year because of how many students are enrolled, the P.E. classes will have to share the field. This does not mean you class is combining! You'll still be doing separate activities for most of the time, you'll just be sharing the field understood? Ok so second years are with me and the first years are with Midori-sensei." Said the gruff voice of the teacher. _Hmm first years? I wonder…_ She scanned the crowd for Natsuki but before she could find her the crowd of second years dragged her away from the other class. She turned away from her search and listened to what the sensei wanted them to do.

After Shizuru had finished the designated laps of jogging she sat on the soft grass of the field. She was joined by Haruka and Yukino as they caught their breath. "Hey look!" Haruka said between pants. "The first years are lining up to do a **four by four** trace."

"The word is race Haruka," Yukino corrected.

"Isn't that what I said? Oh look Bubuzuke there's your stalker from last year." Haruka pointed at a girl with short green hair and a somewhat pained expression on her face.

"Ara, yeah it seems so Haruka-san. I hope she hasn't seen me." Shizuru sighed and turned away. _That Tomoe is really starting to creep me out. At first it was kind of sweet how she followed me around, but now it's just really worrying. It's not like I don't have enough of those fangirls._

"Too late for that Bubuzuke, she's waving at you even though your head is turned." Haruka laughed at the sight of Tomoe desperately waving while Shizuru is facing the other direction. "Oh and there's that delinquent who's in our English group behind her."

Shizuru's head snapped around at the mention of Natsuki. Sure enough, behind a frantically waving Tomoe was a Natsuki mimicking her movements in an extremely overdramatic fashion, her little crew of friends laughing on the side. When Shizuru head turned Tomoe's waving became more frenzied and so did Natsuki's copying. Whenever Tomoe turned around to see what was causing the noise behind her Natsuki stopped and pretended that she was stretching. Shizuru laughed out loud at the sight, making her two friends laugh also. "She may be a delinquent but that is pretty funny." Haruka stated as she watched the interaction.

A whistle blew signaling the first runners of the relay to line up at the starting line. Tomoe stopped her waving and gave Shizurua a big thumbs up before returning to her team. Natsuki noticed this and gave Shizuru a double thumbs up with a cheesy grin on her face. _That girl, _Shizuru shook her head and wagged her finger at Natsuki like you would with a naughty child. Natsuki just stuck out her tongue and turned to go to her team. _You are certainly a trouble maker aren't you my Natsuki? _

Once all the teams were lined up in their correct lanes the sound of the starting gun was heard and the runners took off. Shizuru recognized the first leg of Natsuki's team was Chie Harada, the same girl who wanted to DJ for the school dance. For the most part the teams were staying pretty even during this part of the race. When the first legs finished their lap and passed the baton to the next person it was still neck and neck between everyone. The second member of Natsuki's team was a red head that Shizuru didn't know. Most of the other teams started to fall behind now leaving the race for first between Natsuki's team and Tomoe's team. Shizuru watched as Tomoe leaned over and whispered something in her teammate Miyu Greer's ear before the runner's reached the hand off area. The batons were then passed to the third leg. This was between a rather busty redhead on Natsuki's team and Miyu Greer on Tomoe's team. These two racers were way ahead of the pack but still right next to each other for the majority of the lap. Coming around the final curve of the track Miyu stuck her leg in front of the redhead causing her to trip. The redhead went down hard and skid across the track. Everyone watching the race gasped at the dirty tactic.

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Haruka screamed after watching the whole thing. "SHE SHOULD BE DISCHARGED!"

"The word's disqualified, Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected but the blond was far too angry to hear her. The redhead hurriedly picked herself up and sprinted trying to catch up but Miyu was already thirty feet in front of her and handing the baton to Tomoe. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and saw her face red and contorted with rage.

"Come on Mai, you got it! Just make it here and I'll finish this." The husky voice yelled encouragement to her friend. The girl, who Shizuru assumed to be Mai, made it to the hand off zone and gave Natsuki the baton. The blue haired girl took off with almost inhuman speed. Tomoe was about thirty feet ahead but that didn't seem to matter.

"HOLY ZEUS SHE'S FAST!" Haruka commented as Natsuki sped up the track making up for any time lost by Mai's stumble. She soon caught Tomoe and gave her a look that would stop most people dead in their tracks. The whole field was consumed with the cheers as the two competitors came around the final curve. Tomoe looked panicked while Natsuki looked like she hadn't even broke a sweat yet. In desperation Tomoe tried to do the same thing that Miyu did and stuck her foot in front of Natsuki. Natsuki hurdled the foot with ease and then took off even faster, she passed Tomoe easily and glided through the finish line with time to spare. She was met with the cheers of her friends and classmates as they all crowded around her. People were high-fiving and slapping her on the back for a job well done.

"WHAT A COMEBACK!" The voice of Midori sensei was heard over all the cheering. "And the winners are Harada, Yuuki, Tohika, and Kuga! Congrats!"

The group of girls high-fived each other as they cheered. Tomoe and Miyu walked past the victorious group and said something that Shizuru couldn't quite make out. Natsuki took a few very threatening steps towards them clenching and unclenching her fists but was held back by Chie and the Mai girl. During this excitement Midori made another announcement. "Kuga-san, stay after class a moment please, the rest of you are dismissed."

Shizuru shook of the daze she was in due to Natsuki. She was still captivated by how how good Natsuki looked in her P.E. uniform and how athletic the girl was. _So that body isn't just good looking,_ she mused. _Well, I ought to go congratulate her. _"I'll see you back at the dorm later alright?" She asked her two friends.

"Sure Bubuzuke we'll see ya then." Haruka replied as Shizuru rose from her position on the grass and headed in the direction of the blunette and the very enthusiastic teacher.

* * *

Adrenaline was still pumping in Natsuki's veins as she waited to talk to Midor-sensei. The only reason she even listened to her request was because she concluded the Midori was the best teacher at this school and she liked her. She seemed way more relaxed than any of the other uptight educators.

"Mai are you sure you're alright? You don't need to go to like the nurses or anything?" She asked while inspecting the scrapes covering her friends legs.

"I'm fine Natsuki, don't worry about it. Just don't do anything stupid to get kicked out of school, you only just got here." Mai said as she started to walk back to the locker room with Nao. "We'll meet you at the dorm after to talk to Midori-sensei k?"

"Alright I'll meet you guys there, I feel like I owe you an explanation anway."

"Damn right you do mutt! So hurry this meeting along" Nao added they walked off. "Chie stop creeping on those girls and come on!"

"But Nao, I was just-"

"I don't care what you were going to do just come on already!"

Natsuki chuckled as she watched them walk away. She stretched out on the soft grass as she waited for everyone to clear out so she could talk to Midori-sensei. Natsuki tried to think relaxing thoughts but she really just wanted to go and punch that Tomoe girls face in, and her friend Miyu too. It was easy to see that the whole idea came from that green-haired freak. _I could take both of them easily, probably even one handed. How dare they do that in a fuckin P.E. race? Mai got all scratched up from the track! I should bash their heads in or give em' a roundhouse kick to the face. And then they come and talk shit to our faces, it's a good thing those two held me back or they would be so dead right now._ She stopped her violent thought process once Midori made her way to her.

"That was some race kid," Midori said enthusiastically as she helped Natsuki up from her sitting position. "Are you in any clubs?"

Natsuki grinned at the red-headed teacher. "No I'm not, I've never really been in any before so I don't know what I would do."

"Well, one's thing's for sure is that you are athletic as hell. I mean I've never seen anyone as fast as you before." Midori looked at Natsuki approvingly. "You have to have been doing something to get into that good of physical condition."

"Well, I've been doing kick-boxing for five years so I guess that kept me in pretty good shape."

"Ah, that makes sense. Well, there are a lot of athletic teams here at Fuuka that could use a kid like you so take a look at this and let me know what you think alright?" She handed Natsuki a list of all the sport teams at Fuuka.

"Alright sensei will do," Natsuki said with a mock salute.

Midori groaned. "I already told ya earlier kid, don't call me sensei it makes me feel old!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow." Natsuki waved and started to head towards the locker room. Her progress soon came to a halt when she saw the crimson-eyed girl who had been occupying her thoughts all day. _Damn, she looks good in those shorts and t-shirt! Oh no, focus Natsuki don't look down. You don't want her to think you're some sort of pervert. _"Hi, Shizuru" She said. _Mission complete, greeting without a stutter!_

"Ara, hello Nat-su-ki. That was quite a race, congratulations." _Ara, she is sure staring intently at my face, perhaps she's trying hard to- no naughty thoughts again._

"Oh thanks, it was nothing really. I don't know what kinda school makes their students run a four by four their first day but whatever I guess." Natsuki said while blushing profusely. Shizuru giggled at this answer.

"Well you certainly succeeded so I guess it worked out." She said with a smile. "So are you going to join any of the athletic clubs?"

"I don't know, I've never really been into that kind of thing. We'll see I guess."

"Oh I definitely hope too, Natsuki," Shizuru teased. "So are you going to come to my room tonight?"

The question totally caught Natsuki off-guard causing her face to explode into the biggest blush of all time. "W..why would I d..do that?" She said as she tried to gain her composure.

"Ara, for our English group. What were you thinking Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru giggled at she took in Natsuki's reaction.

"Oh nothing, yeah er...the English group, that makes sense." Natsuki pulled together a response while staing intently at the ground. _Baka! What were you thinking? Of course she doesn't want it for those reasons, you barely know her and she might not even swing that way. _For some reason that thought caused Natsuki to grimace slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru who looked at her with concern. Natsuki hesitantly met the crimson orbs and said "I don't think I can tonight I have some things I gotta do."

"Oh, that's ok Natsuki. Another time then?" Asked the Shizuru hopefully. _Ara please say yes! I don't like that forlorn look on her face._

"Sure," Natsuki said as she started rubbed the back of her neck nervously. _She sounds like she's excited about it. Maybe I should hold off on the self pity thing until I know for sure. _"I'd really like that." The look of glee on the brunettes face made her regain her usual confidence. "As long as that foghorn doesn't yell the whole time I'll come over sometime." Shizuru giggled at that retort but then Natsuki remembered earlier when the teal-haired freak had been waving at Shizuru. "Oh and hey, do you know that freak with green hair?"

"Ara sadly I do, she's a very enthusiastic fan of mine." Shizuru said while shaking her head. "I was very sorry to see what her and her team did today, I hope your friend isn't hurt too terribly."

"Oh Mai's fine but that girls not gonna be-"

"Natsuki," her threat was cut off by Kyoto-ben. "Please don't do anything violent I'd hate to see you get in trouble for the sake of Tomoe-san."

"Ok fine, she gets off this time but if something like this happens again I'm gonna kick her ass!" Natsuki said forcefully. _People can mess with me all they want but I draw the line when my friends are involved._

"Ara, if she does something like this again perhaps I'll join you." Natsuki scoffed, "I hardly think that's your style Shizuru."

"Oh and what is my style Natsuki?" Shizuru answered as she playfully nudged Natsuki's shoulder. "You don't think I'm capable?"

"Oh I think your very capable but I just can't see you getting in a fight, you seem to lady-like for that kinda stuff."

"Ara, I'll just have to prove my Natsuki wrong then ne?" Shizuru said as she grabbed Natsuki and put her in a light head-lock.

"Hey, what the-" Natsuki fought back gently to not hurt the older girl. _'My Natsuki?' Did she just claim me? _She succeeded in prying off Shizuru's grip and flicked the brunette on the forehead. "You know what if that's all you got then maybe I was wrong about the whole capable thing." She grinned and put some distance between the two of them as she awaited the brunettes reaction.

"Izeku! Alright, maybe I should leave the ass-kicking to you then." Natsuki smirked at this, "Yeah well, maybe I'll give you lessons sometime?"

"Ara, I'll hold you to that Natsuki! I have to go pick up some paperwork but I'll see you tomorrow," Shizuru said as she briskly jogged off towards the second years locker room. Natsuki watched for a moment, thoroughly checking out Shizuru's ass as she ran away. _Well, this is the best first day of school in the history of the first days of school!_

Little did they know that a certain green-haired girl had watched the scene intently, her face showing nothing but contempt and anger. _So that bitch is trying to steal Shizuru-sama away from me? I won't let that happen Kuga-san, I promise you that!_

**Ok, for those of you who don't know a four by four race is a track event where there are four people who each take a turn sprinting one lap around the track. They hand off a baton to their teammates to it's a relay. A 'leg' is an individual part of the race, so their are four in this type of race.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are definitely huge motivators:) Sorry about any mistakes it's unbeta'd so I'm sure there are some that I missed! So uh does anyone have any suggestions on what sport Natsuki should play? I'm having a really hard time picking one, so let me know if you have any ideas:)**

**a 'me- I'm glad you like it:)**

**Michellereadstoo- I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**ethet- uh thanks!**

**segyer- Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for the longer wait! Things are getting crazy with school and stuff- Hopefully once summer is here i'll have a little more time:) Oh and Mai Hime still belongs to Sunrise...dammit!**

* * *

Natsuki mentally pumped herself up for the massive explanation/interrogation that she knew was behind the dorm room door. She had spent the last couple hours putting off this talk and opted to explore the campus. It was surprisingly large for an all girl's school but she successful scoped out some decent hiding places in case she ever wanted to skip class. _Which after today is extremely likely._

Once she finally made her way to the dorms she couldn't convince herself to open up the door to her room. She paced back and forth outside pondering how one goes about telling your best friends why you suddenly left and haven't had hardly any contact with them for five years. _Sure it wasn't my fault but I don't know if they'll believe that! Bastard, this is his damn fault. _She took a few more minutes to heighten her resolve and opened the dreaded door slowly, only to be assaulted by the wonderful smell of ramen and mayo!

"Bout time mutt! What the hell took you so long?" Nao asked from her positioned sprawled out on the tiny couch they had placed in their dorm. She was filing her nails so intently that she didn't even look up to see Natsuki as she entered the room.

Natsuki's face scrunched up in confusion, _No onslaught of questions? Not expected but I'm not gonna question it._ "Nothin spider, Midori just wanted to give me this-" she waved the paper in front of her red-headed friend's face. "And she complemented my sheer awesomeness!" She said with a smug smile.

"Psh, awesomeness my ass! What did she really want?" Nao finally put down her file to look at Natsuki questionably.

"What jealous spider?" Natsuki smirked as she walked over the empty bed she assumed was hers. The rest of the room was covered with photos and posters so she figured the bare corner was supposed to be her domain. _I think I'll put a nice big poster of a Ducati right here, _she mused as she looked over her new living space. She noticed that her suitcases had already been brought up while she was at school and set next to the bed.

"What? Me jealous of you? Get real Kuga, I just want to see what that paper is!"

"Hey Natsuki!" Mai called from small kitchenette that branched off of the living area. "You ramen is almost done, we've already ate so hurry up and get in here!"

"Yes!" Natsuki fist pumped the air. _Mayo-ramen here I come!_ But as she crossed the room Chie jumped out from behind the couch Nao was laying on and snatched the paper from Natsuki's grasp and ran to the opposite end of the room. "Chie-" Natsuki growled as she gave her the signature 'Kuga Death Glare'.

"Atta kid Chie!" Nao cheered from her seat. "Surprise attack accomplished!"

Chie just put up her hands and smiled at the angry bluenette. "Natsuki, you just barely got here so you can't already be keeping secrets from your friends!" Natsuki stalked towards Chie menacingly. The ashen-haired girl smile quivered for a moment before she yelled "You're ramen is waiting Natsuki best eat it before you explain to us all your disappearance!"

Natsuki stopped in her tracks. _Damn I knew this was too good to be true. _She didn't say a word as she left the two and headed into the kitchen-ish area. "Chie," Mai's agitated voice was heard. "We decided on not mentioning that until after she's had her dose of mayo!"

"Sorry! It was either that or risk her wrath!" Chie smiled sheepishly. "It was in self defense!"

"It's fine," Natsuki looked at Mai. "I- you guys should know anyways. Just let me eat this culinary masterpiece and you all will get your explanation." Mai handed her a rather large bowl full of steaming ramen and mayo.

"You sure Nat?" Mai asked concern laced in her voice. _Whoa she just called me Nat, it's been a long time since someone called me that! I kinda missed it._

"Culinary masterpiece?" Nao mocked. "That disgusting mixture of white goo and ramen? Wow mutt, you really are disgusting."

Natsuki glared her down but ignored the comment as began shoveling the masterpiece into her mouth with lightening speed. Chie, who had been looking over the list she'd stolen suddenly, looked up. "Wow Natsuki, are these all the athletic clubs?"

"Yup," Natsuki said as she looked up from inhaling her food. "Midori says I can choose any one I want to join."

"Really so the mutt is already going to be a jock? Read the list out loud!" Nao said as she finally got up from the couch.

"Okay, there's-" Natsuki zoned out as Chie read the other two girls the list. _I'm not even sure I wanna be in a club. This is my first time in normal school in a long time, I kinda just want to sit back and enjoy well unless Shizuru's in a club... _Eventually she ran out of the ramen-mayo concoction and looked dejectedly at her empty bowl. _Damn, I wish that would have lasted longer. _She put her dishes in the sink and walked over to her friends that were now discussing the different athletic teams at Fuuka. She took a seat on the floor in between Mai and Chie.

"The volleyball team is fine but I don't really see Natsuki running around in the spandex they have to wear, no matter how big of a crowd it would attract." Chie seemed to be talking about the pros and cons of each sport.

"True, and but can you picture the mutt doing those little cheers they do? That would be priceless." Nao smirked at mental image.

"Okay so not volleyball," Chie continued "Hmmm, what has the perfect mix of violence and running?" She scratched her head as she tried to figure out a solution.

"Well, I know this girl who's on the soccer team," Mai said as she looked over the rest of the list. "She's really fast and athletic so I think that could work out pretty well."

Nao sniggered. "Not bad. As long as it's a contact sport the mutt should do fine."

"Hey since I'm the one who's going to be playing I'm going to be the one who decides." Natsuki said as she tried to steer the conversation away from her choice of activities. "Besides I might not even do a club-"

"What?" Chie yelped. "Natsuki you obviously don't understand the power of being on a sports team. I mean me it would be awesome! And soccer is like the perfect mixture of badass hotness and violent athletic competition."

"I don't know-I'd rather just spend my time relaxing I think." Natsuki said as she tried to get out of joining a club.

"Well," Mai said cheerfully. "If you are part of an athletic club you don't have to take P.E. You use that as a practice hour instead of being in a class." _Ha, Natsuki can't resist a chance to get out of class! _Mai thought as she looked at her friend knowingly.

"Hell yeah!" Natsuki affirmed. "If it gets me out of class then I'll definitely play a sport. Soccer seems like good as choice as any. I'll tell Midori tomorrow!" _Hehe one less class to worry about! Thank you natural athleticism!_

"Oh I'll tell Mikoto!" Mai clasped her hands together happily. "This is going to be great Natsuki!"

"Yeah, yeah, the mutt's made a decision. I still think volleyball would have been an excellent choice." Nao griped as she picked up her nail file once again.

Natsuki scoffed at Nao's comment as she fiddled with her hands. _Ok, well that was a good distraction but I probably should tell them. They're not going to let it go and the longer I procrastinate the weirder it's gonna be._ "So I guess now that we're done discussing my club choice maybe we should get this over with."

"Oh sorry Nat," Mai said as she made herself more comfortable on the floor. "It's just so exciting now that you're back, we're a little hyper I think."

"Hell no!" Nao almost yelled. "I am in no way excited that the mutt is back, I'm-" She paused for a moment to think of an appropriate excuse. "I'm just excited to kick her ass if this explanation isn't good." She ended with a sneer in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki was about to threaten her back when Chie answered. "I am! Especially because I'm pretty sure Natsuki already has a fan club thanks to her bad ass entrance, athletic ability, and rockin' body. It's definitely gonna make things more interesting." She said excitedly.

Natsuki looked at Chie incredulously. _Well shit this is awkward. _"Er, thanks Chie, I guess." She ran her fingers through her midnight hair. _What the hell am I supposed to say to that? _Chie smirked at Natsuki's obvious discomfort.

"Don't take it the wrong way Natsuki, I'm just stating facts. I don't think of you like that no matter how well you have matured." She then blatantly grazed her eyes over Natsuki's body. "At least I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Ok, enough with this awkward lesbian session," Nao broke through the awkwardness. "I believe the mutt has something that she needs to be telling us."

_Whoa I never thought I'd be grateful for Nao but there's a first for everything! Dammit Chie that was just- ugh weird! _Natsuki thought as she shifted so she could easily see all three of her friends. "Yeah," she sighed. "I guess I should start but I do have some rules. First is once I start don't interrupt me or I won't finish and second is no emotional crap ok?" She looked at her three companions and lingered on Mai. "Ok? No emotional shit?" Natsuki directed the question at her. They all nodded (Mai a little reluctantly) and Natsuki massaged her temples trying to stave off the headache she knew was going to come. "Ok so you all know about the accident so I'm not going to go into that. After my parents you know uh passed on, my only living relative was my father's step brother. My Uncle Wang." She spat his name with as much distaste as she could muster.

"I'd never really met him because he and my father never really got along. You know with my father and mother being the heads of Kuga Industries and him being some minor business man in America. So I never saw much of him growing up." She paused and took a deep breath. "You all saw me at the funeral but almost right after it was over he showed up and said that I had to live with him in America. I didn't want to go but I was an eleven year old orphan with no options." She heard Mai start to sniffle but she couldn't stop now. "So he forced me into his car and drove me to the airport without taking time to say goodbye to anyone or grab anything. Mashiro-san saw him and followed us to in the airport and she promised me she'd take care of my family's things-"

"Wh-" Chie began before she clamped a hand over her mouth not wanting to interrupt.

Natsuki understood the question and clarified "She was a good friend of my mothers. I think she didn't want him to have custody but there was nothing she could do about it. So once I was in America he shut me up in this mansion and wouldn't allow me to go to a regular school or anything. It was like he was trying to shut me out from the world. I couldn't contact anyone from Japan or I was in deep shit! The one email I sent to Chie about a year later to let you guys know I was in America was all I could get away with. I had private tutors mainly because my mother's will said that I needed to be educated or I wouldn't get my monthly trust money. The asshole got forty percent of the cash so he needed to make sure he stayed within the parameters of the will. The lawyers made sure he stuck to it pretty tight." She paused to gauge their reactions. Chie looked curious, Nao looked pissed _but hey she always looks pissed so I guess that's not too big of a change _and Mai looked like she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. _Shit should have seen that one coming!_ _Mai and her overactive emotions!_

"About a month ago a corporate lawyer showed up at the mansion and told Wang that in order for the trust money to continue I had to come to school at Fuuka Academy for Girls. The will was very specific. So now I'm here, well at least until he finds a way around it, which is what I'm pretty sure he's doing." _Ok, that's only a little bit of a lie, that's not exactly what I think he's doing but I don't want to scare them. They don't need to know that when I turn eighteen I get control of the company and the money unless something happens to me and it all goes to him. It's better for them not to be involved in case he does something violent._ She was lost in her own thoughts until she looked at the expectant faces of her childhood buddies. She shook off her depressing internal monologue and chuckled slightly, "And that's how I ended up here."

There was a painful silence for a couple minutes, Natsuki avoiding everyone's eyes. Eventually Chie piped up. "Can we ask questions now?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure but I reserve the right to not answer them if I don't want to." Natsuki answered bluntly.

"Ok, first question what in the hell did you do with all that time? Five years locked in a mansion would be so boring!" Chie said exasperatingly like she couldn't even fathom the idea.

Natsuki exhaled slowly. "It wasn't that boring, like I said he only got forty percent of the trust money so I had lots of extra cash to burn. The first thing I needed to do was to take some kick boxing lessons, I gamed a lot on my Xbox, worked out a bunch, then I bought my Ducati so sneak out and ride, and so much mayo!" She said cheerfully. Mayo always made her happy. "But there definitely was a lot of studying and shit so that's why I'm in some of the advanced classes." She looked around and caught the pensive look on Mai's face. "What?" She finally looked directly into her friends violet eyes.

"Forgive me Natsuki but-" She hesitated. "Why was getting kick boxing lessons the 'first thing you needed to do'?" Worry was etched deeply into her face.

Natsuki visibly paled at this. "No, I'm not talking about that." She said sternly, breaking the eye contact.

Nao who had been unusually quiet during the explanation growled. "Mutt what did that leeching bastard do to you?"

"I'm not talking about this." She got up from her position on the floor and made her way to her bed and hastily grabbed a gym back from her suit case.

"We're you're friends Natsuki, you can tell us." Mai said as she tried to calm down the obviously upset bluenette. "We're just concerned." Mai stood up and went to put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Stop," Natsuki grunted forcefully causing Mai to freeze on the spot. She threw some work-out clothes into the duffle bag. "I said no emotional shit, I don't want any of this. I'm going out."

Chie got up frantically. "Natsuki curfew's in like a half an hour, you really should stay. You're already on the student council's radar after your interaction with Suzushiro-san today-"

"I don't give a damn about the curfew or the student council! Just leave me alone for a while. I'll be back late." She muttered as she slung her bag over her shoulder and angrily stomped out the door slamming it behind her.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Chie said as the three of them stood around in shock. "And I still had more questions!"

"I'm going to kill him." Nao growled. "No one can kick the mutt's ass except me."

"Poor Natsuki," Mai said as she looked at the door. _What in the heck did he do to her?_

* * *

**Ok i know who invited the serious guy but im feelin like a little drama is good i think... This chap is all about Natsuki, getting a little background before the story goes on. Sorry there's no Shiznat in this one but it's coming!**

**Oh and for those of you who have accounts and i haven't answered you're reviews im sorry! I blame this really old-ass computer that's makin my life complicated!**

**bebz- Thanks! I know she's totally insane!**

**njjk- Thanks:)**

**dfvbghnm- Aw well shucks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then here's the next chapter:) Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and i still do not own mai hime... :(**

* * *

Shizuru silently chuckled to herself as she watched her favorite bluenette sleep, the sight was actually extremely cute except for the fact that it was in the middle of their Advanced English class. The rebel's face was usually relaxed as she breathed steadily. Shizuru liked the bad-ass Natsuki a lot but this cute side was a whole other level, she had to steel her self control so she wouldn't squeal. _So cute!_ She stealthily watched the beauty as the lecture continued. _Ara my Natsuki, I wonder what has made you so tired…_

"Okay class, now it's time to do some actual speaking. Since it's the second day I want you to get into partners from your groups and get to know them, but you may only speak English. This is the advanced class so I assume you know quite a bit already. Please begin."

Shizuru smiled as she glanced over at Yukino and Haruka who were already moving their desks closer together, "Bubuzuke, I guess you'll be with the delinquent then huh?" Haruka pointed out the obvious. "Hmph, well good luck with that. She's a first year and a delinquent so your conversation is sure to be very uh sintering."

"She means stimulating, Shizuru-san." Yukino quietly corrected as Shizuru nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ara, thank you for your concern Haruka-san but I'm sure we'll be able to communicate adequately." She watched as her blond friend harrumphed and turned back to Yukino. "Me concerned for you? I was just pointing out how unlucky you are."

Shizuru ignored the last comment and strode elegantly over to her still slumbering partner. The girl looked so peaceful, her midnight hair beautifully spilling over the desk as slight puffs of air escaped her pink lips. She leaned over and gently blew into her ear before whispering, "Ara, Natsuki shouldn't be sleeping in class." The girl roused slightly and looked up into amused crimson with confused sleepy eyes. "Shi-Shizuru?" Her head tilted slightly to the left as she looked up at the brunette. _Kawaii! My Natsuki looks like a confused puppy. _"Is Natsuki awake now so we can get to know each other?" Shizuru teased the dazed girl.

Finally it dawned on Natsuki that she was in a classroom, with people, and was just awakened a very intimate way by a very beautiful girl. _Holy shit! Did she just- what does she mean by 'get to know each other'? _"What?" She blushed slightly as she looked up at the highly amused Shizuru. She quickly glanced around the class to see who had witnessed the interaction. To her relief it seemed like everybody was already too into their own conversations to notice.

"Is Natsuki ready to get to know each other?" Shizuru asked again. "But with that blush I can't help but wonder what Natsuki is thinking-". _This girl, how can someone be so cute without trying? Ah and that blush!_

"Baka, it's nothing like that," Natsuki grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "So what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Well, as I said we are supposed to get to know each other-" She paused as Natsuki lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Of course it's all in English."

Natsuki shrugged as she got out of her seat and pulled another desk closer for Shizuru. "Ok, I guess that makes sense, since this is English class. Here take a seat."

"Ara, what a gentleman. Ookini Natsuki." Shizuru slid into the desk, extremely pleased to be so close to Natsuki. The said girl blushed again and murmured something that sounded like 'no problem'. Shizuru gazed at the adorable girl. "So Natsuki, I know you're just a first year so if you don't know the correct way to say something that's alright, just let me know."

Natsuki scoffed and met her eyes defiantly. "Let's just start and see what happens." She smirked at the older girl. _Ara, what a confident young puppy. _Shizuru held her gaze and nodded. "Very well,"

(Author Note: Now they're speaking in English cause they originally speak Japanese. Just to avoid confusion:])

"So, how is Natsuki today?" Shizuru began speaking slowly and trying to enunciate the best she could, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of her slight accent. _I hope this isn't too difficult Natsuki._

Natsuki gave her a cocky grin. "To be honest I'm pretty damn tired but I bet you already guessed that." She said in perfect English. "How's it going with you?"

Shizuru's fake polite smile was plastered to her face but her eye's showed shock and intrigue. "Oh, I'm doing very well but may I ask why Natsuki is so tired?"

"Late night I guess." Natsuki's face darkened a bit before she shook it off. _She doesn't need to know bout that. _"So what would you like to know?"

Shizuru noticed the slight shift in mood before Natsuki was able to cover it up but decided not to question it. _I hardly know her so it's not really my business, _she thought before she responded _ but I want it to be. _"Hmm, how about how Natsuki learned to speak English so well?"

"I spent about five years in America, so I speak it fluently." She pointed at the teacher who was busily walking around the classroom ensuring everyone was on task. "I'm pretty sure I'm better than that guy."

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's bluntness. "Ara, is Natsuki challenging the sensei?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Hell no, I don't want him to know I'm that good. Then he'll expect it, and right now I'm pretty sure I can slide by without doing too much work." She grinned at the brunette. "You'll keep it a secret right?"

Shizuru place a finger on her chin and pretended to ponder the idea for a moment. "Ok, the secret that Natsuki is a lazy slacker is safe with me." She teased the younger girl.

"Oi, it's not being lazy, it's being smart." Natsuki folded her arms across her chest pursing her lips into a pout.

_Ara, _Shizuru sighed as she looked once again at Natsuki's pink lips. "Natsuki can call her unwillingness to work anything she likes but how about we actually ask some questions ne?"

"Oi woman-" Natsuki started but was silenced by Shizuru. "So what does Natsuki like to do?"

Natsuki glared at her tawny haired counterpart who was unaffected. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Like I'm gonna go, you already asked a question, it's my turn now…" She looked at Shizuru mischievously who suppressed another wave of shock. _Ara people don't usually stand up to me, what a brave and confident puppy._

"So Shizuru, what do you like to do? And be honest I can see that fake little smile and I assure you it won't work on me." _Ha got you there Shizuru! Bet you didn't think I could do that._

Shizuru looked at the cobalt haired girl disbelievingly. _How can she know? I've known Haruka and Yukino for years and they can just barely see through my mask. This girl is certainly something… _"Well, if Natsuki insists I guess I have no choice then." She let the comment about her mask slide to not alert Natsuki that she had in fact broke into the enigma that is Shizuru. "I enjoy watching romantic comedies, reading about business, and of course drinking tea."

Natsuki chuckled and slid a hand through her silky locks. "Hmm, tea and romantic comedies? I can see that, you seem like that kinda person." She looked Shizuru up and down. "Yup, you're definitely that kind of person."

"And what do you mean by that Natsuki?" Shizuru turned to hide her faint blush. _Well that's she obviously doesn't care for discretion! _

Natsuki just shrugged. "Exactly what I said, I'm pretty sure you don't tell that to everyone because of the whole mask thing you got going on but it suits you."

"Ara, Natsuki seems to know me so well after one class period, and I know hardly anything about her. I do believe Natsuki should answer the question now." She turned back towards Natsuki only to be enveloped by curious emerald eyes.

"Okay, well-" Natsuki was interrupted by the bell.

"Alright class well done, you're free to leave see you all tomorrow." The sensei released them all from class as Shizuru glared at the man like he just kicked her grandmother. Natsuki went to get up from the desk when a strong hand reached out and stopped her.

"You don't think you're getting away that easily do you?" Shizuru questioned as she held Natsuki in place. "I'm still waiting to know what Natsuki likes to do."

Natsuki sensing a way to repay the older girl for the teasing she was subjected to earlier leaned in incredibly close to the class president. She was close enough to smell the lavender shampoo in the brunettes hair before she whispered in her ear "That's for me to know…" she slowly removed herself and went to the other ear "and for you to find out." She removed Shizuru's hand and sent her a scorching gaze before striding out of the classroom.

_Araaa did that just happen or did I imagine that?_ She brought her hand up to feel the heat covering her entire face. _Yes, I believe that did just really happen._

The day went by normally except for the lingering looks between the rebel and the student council president. Natsuki had just met up with her friends but wasn't really into the conversation. She was too busy trying to piece everything together in her head. _Ok, I've only known her for two days and she teases me like we've known each other forever. And the worst part is that I teased back! What the hell Kuga? I never pay attention to anyone, but she can be an exception cause she is friggin' hot. Am I attracted to her? Check that! Well I guess that means that I like girls…_

"Hey look I told you Natsuki would have a fanclub!" Chie finally caught Natsuki's attention.

"Wha-" She looked over and saw a group of about fifteen girls watching her intently. The squealed as soon as Natsuki looked their way."Uh Chie, how do I make them stop?" _Freakin weirdos stop squealing already!_

Mai, Chie, and Nao laughed heartily. "Well you can't really," Chie began "but you can always do what the kaichou does and go talk to them. Tell them that you hope they have a fantastic day." She was then promptly punched on the arm by a very annoyed Natsuki.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to do that!" She growled as she shot the group of girls her signature Kuga Death Glare.

"Take it easy mutt, for all you know they might like the angry violent type." Nao commented as they watched the girls squeal once again. "Yup, they might be into that kinda stuff."

Natsuki face palmed. "Shit! I've been here two days! They really need a life or something." They finally came upon the girl's locker room. "You guys go ahead I gotta tell Midori about the soccer club."

"Okay we'll see you after at the dorms! Oh and I told my friend who's on the team about you." Mai said as she ushered the other girls into the locker room. "Good luck!"

With her three friends gone Natsuki went and delivered the news. Midori was overjoyed of course, because she just happened to the coach the soccer team. In a matter of seconds Natsuki was fully outfitted in the blue and silver practice gear of Fuuka Academy. The long socks and shin guards came just below her knees and her shorts were about to mid-thigh. Her glossy blue hair was tied up in a pony tail as she walked out to meet the rest of the team. She spotted the red haired teacher standing with a group of similarly dressed girls on the far side of the field. _Well I guess that's where practice is._ She walked over and stood next to a cat-like looking girl with messy black hair.

"Okay team, this year we're looking to be really competitive this year, so don't be in this club if you aren't willing to pull your weight. We have one new first year with us so be sure to show her the ropes. Natsuki Kuga come on up here."

Natsuki trudged up to the front of the group taking in her new teammates. They looked like a pretty athletic bunch but she was sure she could take them with a little practice. "Hey what's a first year doing here sensei? We don't take first years, you told that to the other one who wanted to join." A bulky older girl with short light brown hair challenged. _What the… Hey I didn't ask to I was invited! _Natsuki clenched her fists as she awaited Midori's response.

"Well Ishiko let's do a little experiment and then see how you feel about things." Midori answered as her eyes gleamed mischievously. "Everybody line up, I want you all to run to the other end of the field and back as fast as you can. On my whistle." Some of the girls groaned but they all lined up regardless. Natsuki took her between the black haired girl and the hulk named Ishiko. Then she waited for the whistle.

As soon as Midori blew the girls were off. They were all fairly fast but the race was really between the black haired girl and Natsuki. They were neck and neck as they reached the other end of the field. _Hmm this girl's actually pretty quick, time to step it up a notch._ With an incredible burst of speed he pulled ahead and finished well ahead of everyone. _Hah take that jumbo! _As soon as everyone was back Natsuki trotted over to Ishiko who was panting heavily, "Well it seems like this first year just kicked your ass." She smirked at the older girl, who stood slowly and met her gaze. The she did something Natsuki never expected. She leaned forward and patted Natsuki soundly on the back.

"Hell yeah you did! That was great kid, you even beat Mikoto who's crazy fast. You're fast and have swagger, I like that." Natsuki titled her head showing her confusion. _Okaay… First she insults me and now she's patting me on the back. I might need to watch out for this one. Can anyone say bipolar much? _Just then the girl with black hair came up behind her.

"Yeah I've never had anyone beat me before. I'm Mikoto, Mai's friend. She told me you were going to play." _Hmm she looks nice enough. And she's friends with Mai so that means she can't be too bad. _"But she didn't say you were that fast, it looks like I might have some competition now."

Natsuki stretched her legs a bit before answering. "Hmph I guess, if you call losing a competition." She looked at the feline-ish girl, mirth evident in her face.

"Hey I was taking it easy on you, it's your first day." Mikoto said as Midori came up to the front of the group again.

"Alright so does anyone object to letting Natsuki on the team?" No one moved. "Ok great now let's get to practice."

Across the practice field Shizuru laughed out loud when she saw Ishiko patting Natsuki on the back. _Ara that's quite an accomplishment, Ishiko-san doesn't usually take to people so quickly. Well my Natsuki did just beat them all handily. _She laughed once more which earned her a questioning look from both Haruka and Yukino. "Uh Bubuzuke, what's so funny? You're acting a little crazy right now."

"Oh it's nothing Haruka-san." She answered in her sexy Kyoto-ben.

"Are you sure? You've been acting different lately." Haruka said as she looked at Yukino for confirmation.

"It's true Shizuru-san. I have a few hypotheses as to the reason why but I think it would be best if you just came out and told us. We are your friends after all." Yukino gazed at the kaichou thoughtfully.

"Ara, I'd tell you if I could, it's just I don't know what it is either. I'm just happy." She turned and looked at the bluenette who was already doing some drills. "I can't quite figure it out."

Yukino's eyes widened as she followed Shizuru's line of vision. _Could Shizuru be- _

"Hello Shizuru-onee-sama." Her train of thought was interrupted by the green haired girl coming up and steeling Shizuru's attention. "You look beautiful as always."

Shizuru's fake smile covered her face. "Ara, ookini Tomoe-san. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh I just wanted to come and talk with you for a moment." The amethyst eyed girl edged increasing closer to Shizuru. "And I wanted to talk to you about the first chance dance."

Just then a soccer ball came hurdling just above Tomoe's head barely missing. "What the- who's responsible for this!" The green haired girl yelled, she was extremely upset about the soccer ball but was furious that something disrupted her moment with Shizuru. Haruka laughed hard and tapped Yukino on the shoulder. "That girl's crazy! Look at her face." Yukino shushed Haruka as they watched the scene unfold.

"That would be me." Natsuki sauntered up to the group sporting a cocky lopsided smile. Her emerald orbs flickered towards Shizuru's crimson. "Sorry, it seems my aim is a little bit rusty." She then smirked at the fuming Tomoe.

"How dare you! You lowlife! Hey you're a first year! What are you doing in the soccer club? They don't accept first years." Tomoe half yelled half growled.

"Well it seems they made an exception." Natsuki's smirk amplified as she took in Tomoe's anger. "Don't tell me you were the one they had to turn away?" By now a small crowd composed of soccer players, Shizuru and her roommates, and a few innocent bystanders had gathered.

"You don't know anything you maggot! You're just a worthless welp." Tomoe shouted.

Natsuki eyes grew cold for a moment before she walked up so she was a breath away from Tomoe. _I'm gonna kick your ass! For what you did to Mai and for saying that!_ She cocked her arm back but before she met her mark she looked at Shizuru who was shaking her head pleadingly. The coldness disappeared from Natsuki's eyes but the anger remained. "You should watch what you say." She spat at Tomoe. She looked up at the solemn faces of the crowd, "And I don't know if you noticed but it looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork."

The crowd erupted with laughter as Natsuki stood there smiling sweetly at Tomoe. Haruka bellowed, Shizuru had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh, and even Yukino giggled. "You- Argh!" Tomoe screeched before she ran through the crowd and out of sight. The group of people recovered from their laughing fit and returned to their ordinary routines.

"Hey Kuga hurry up! We gotta get back to practice." Ishiko yelled after the commotion was over.

"M'kay I'll be there in a sec." She waved off the stocky older girl who turned and ran back to the practice field. Then the bluenette strode over to Shizuru. "Hey," She shuffled her feet uneasily. "Sorry bout that." She nervously scratched the back of her head. The confidence she had earlier quickly disappeared as she took a look at Shizuru in her form fitting P.E. uniform.

"Ara, it's okay Natsuki. You are forgiven." Shizuru smiled as she lightly slapped Natsuki on the arm. "But that soccer ball was a little much, don't you think?"

Natsuki lips curved up as a laugh escaped. "But it was good don't you think? Her face was priceless! Plus I saw your fake smile and knew I needed to help you out."

"Does that mean that Natsuki was watching me?" Shizuru playfully countered.

The younger girl's face flushed. "No- uh yes, uh I don't know woman!" Natsuki threw her hands up in the air and turned away to hide her blush.

Shizuru's insides fluttered. _Kawaii! This girl…what are you doing to me Natsuki? When I see you I can't help but smile and when you do such cute things I feel lightheaded. _"Don't worry so much my Natsuki, I was just teasing you."

Jade eyes flashed with something Shizuru couldn't quite discern. "What did you just say?"

Shizuru went over her last statement in her head._ Oh dear…probably should cover that up. _"Nothing I just said that I was kidding with you."

Natsuki looked at the taller girl incredulously. "Hmm ok, uh how long are you going to be at school today?"

"Maybe for about an hour after school lets out. Why?"

"I just- I was wondering if maybe you would walk back to the dorms with me. I have some questions about uh-" _Oh shit! Come on Natsuki think of something! Oh yeah you have calculus with her! "_Calculus, yeah I have some questions about calculus." She played with some loose strands of blue hair to avoid looking at the older girl. _Well done Baka! There's no way she'll want to walk with you to discuss calculus! _She braced herself for a refusal.

"Sure Natsuki, I'd love to walk back with you and answer your questions." Inside Shizuru was jumping up and down giddily.

"Okay great! I'll see you then." Little did Shizuru know that Natsuki was also jumping up and down inside (just a little less girly, she is bad ass after all). Natsuki sent Shizuru a dazzling smile before jogging back to her practice. Shizuru sighed as she put a hand up to her rapidly beating heart. She stared at the back of the emerald eyed beauty before the picturesque moment was ruined by someone loudly clearing their throat. Shizuru looked towards the noise and saw her two roommates that she had completely forgotten about (Which was very unlike her). Haruka looked very pleased with herself while Yukino just smiled at her fondly.

"What?" She looked at the two.

"Well I've come to a conclusion." Yukino began.

"You've got it bad." Haruka finished.

* * *

**Well what do ya think? Please let me know! Ideas, suggestions, and pointers and most welcome! I made Mikoto older in this because sometimes the childish cannon version annoys me a bit. Sorry!**

**rt- thanks a lot!**

**bgyuio- thank you:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew! Alright here's the next chap! Let me know what you think! Oh and thanks so much for all of you who leave a review. They are much appreciated:)**

* * *

Shizuru sipped her jasmine tea as she went over some paperwork for the upcoming First Chance Dance. She proficiently looked over the preparations double checking that everything was set up perfectly. She heard the soft 'click' of the student council door being opened and looked up to be greeted by the sight of her Natsuki leaning against the door frame. _Ara, that's a very nice pose. _Shizuru took her time ogling the other girl before opening her mouth. "Ara, hello Natsuki. You're early today." The said girl didn't reply as she took a step into the room locking the door behind her. Shizuru's heart thumped loudly in her chest once she heard the lock turn. Natsuki confidently strode across the room over to the president's chair, Shizuru swore her hips had a little more sway than they usually did. The emerald eyed beauty smiled mischievously as she slowly straddled the older girl, her hands lightly gliding over the tan student council jacket causing Shizuru to shudder.

"Na-Natsuki," Shizuru breathed trying to think clearly with the bluenettes body pressed so closely to her own.

"Yes?" Natsuki purred before nipping Shizuru's ear.

The even huskier tone of the girl's voice sent shivers down Shizuru's spine. "Wha-what are you d-doing?" Shizuru gasped as Natsuki hands reached under her jacket and caressed her sides through the thin material of her school uniform.

Natsuki's left hand ceased its ministrations and cupped Shizuru's chin bringing her to look directly into burning emerald. "I'm doing," she leaned even closer to the older girl, "what I should have done," she was now whispering directly above Shizuru's plump lips, "when I first met you." She finished the statement by pressing her lips firmly against the brunettes. Crimson eyes widened in surprise before fluttering closed as she surrendered herself to the wonderful sensation of Natsuk's lips on her own. She kissed the younger girl back fervently feeling the bluenette smirk into the kiss. Shizuru lost herself in the feeling until she felt Natsuki's moist tongue trace her bottom lip. She gasped giving the prodding muscle the opening it was looking for. Natsuki wasted no time exploring the warm depths before rubbing up against Shizuru's own. Shizuru moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced sensuously. Natsuki hand apparently unsatisfied with caressing through the uniform made its way the hem of the garment. It was hovering over the overheated flesh-

"BUBUZUKE!" Shizuru's eyes opened instantly peering frantically around the student council room. "Yukino and I are heading back now." Haruka said as she stood by the door.

"We'll see you at the dorms." Yukino said softly as they headed out.

"Ookini, I'll be there soon." Shizuru replied trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. She groaned to herself as soon as her two friends were safely out of earshot. _It seems like I've gotten caught up in my daydreams once again._ Shizuru looked at her incomplete pile of paperwork. She never had a problem doing her required tasks until a certain rebel came into her life. She was a Fujino, which meant that she must always be the epitome of grace and responsibility. There was no time for foolishness, though she developed a habit of flirting to help ease the grind of her station these uncontrollable lovesick and often inappropriate thoughts were quite a distraction. No matter what the Kyoto born was trying to accomplish her mind always returned to Natsuki.

_Ara, I believe Haruka was correct, I do seem to have 'got it bad'._

She twirled her pen in her hand and tried to finish her business until she gave into temptation and gazed out the window. The scene caused genuine smile to grace her elegant features. Natsuki was quickly walking from the practice field, her cobalt ponytail bouncing up and down, a light sheen of sweat making her look all the more attractive. Instead of her usual scowl she had an amused smile on her face which only grew as she came closer to the school itself. Shizuru let her eyes roam over the bluenettes very athletic body, truly appreciating the short shorts of the soccer club which allowed her to take in her crushes' creamy toned legs. The sight had become quite familiar in the past week but it always captured Shizuru's utmost attention. A slight pink blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered the feel of those legs wrapped tightly around her.

_Ara, I really need to control these thoughts. At least it seems my Natsuki is in a good mood today. I wonder what it could be about. _

Shizuru quickly gathered up her things and waited patiently for her favorite part of the day. When Natsuki would walk her back to the dorms from their afterschool activities was the only time where she could be truly alone with the younger girl. Either her club of fan-girls or Natsuki's rapidly growing fan-base always seemed to interrupt when they were in school which irritated the her to no end, though she would never outwardly show it.

"Hey Shizuru-" Her thoughts were interrupted by the very person she was thinking of, opening the door and peering into the student council room. "You done here?"

"Hello Na-tsu-ki," she picked up her bag while running a hand through her chestnut curls. "Now I am." She smiled at her companion as she made her way gracefully to the door. "Shall we go?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsuki quipped, expertly dodging the light smack that was aimed for the back of her head.

"Ara, language Natsuki."

"Tch, trying to hit me? I thought we established that I'm the one who is supposed to do the ass kicking." Shizuru sent her a disapproving look. The younger girl chuckled as she opened the door for Shizuru and followed her outside.

"Natsuki knows how I feel about profanity. If she chooses to ignore it then any 'ass kicking' as she puts it is quite deserved." This was mostly a tease, but it was true that Shizuru didn't appreciate swearing, well most of the time. Other times she found the indecent language of the other girl to be very _appealing_.

"Oh what would your fans think? The mighty Kaichou-sama dipping down to the level of us commoners? Oh the scandal!" Natsuki dramatically replied placing a hand over her heart and faking a look of total shock.

Shizuru smacked her arm while trying to stifle the laugher the absurd action caused. Not many people knew that the girl who has been deemed the 'Ice Princess' was a complete goof ball underneath her rough rebel exterior. Natsuki grinned at the older girl who was trying to contain her mirth, very pleased with herself. _Yeah point for Natsuki! Maybe I should take up acting!_ The sparkle of amusement in those crimson eyes and her brilliant genuine smile was a rare sight to behold and Natsuki was damn proud to be the one to have caused it.

Shizuru's laughter slowly dissipated as they finally came up to the dorms. She looked at the girl that she knew she was falling head over heels for. It had only been a little over a week and Natsuki already knew her better than her closest friends. She had never felt so at ease with another person and it also was interesting how the younger girl could see through her mask so easily. She had years of Fujino training to 'never show what you feel' as her father and mother would put it. Because of her father's position as a business tycoon and politician she had been brought up to be the ideal traditional daughter and never give any indication of what she was really thinking. Growing up like this, no one ever got under her mask, no one until Natsuki.

"Shizuru? Hello? Earth to Shizuru!" Her internal musings were cut short by Natsuki impatiently waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yes Natsuki?" Her tone was neutral trying to cover up her thoughts.

"What's up with you? You were spacing out pretty hardcore right there." Natsuki looked at the older girl warmly letting her concern show through her eyes, something that she was definitely not used to. Natsuki was an expert at shielding her emotions also, _I'd never let that bastard Wang know what I was really thinking_. _That would have only made things worse._ She shuddered at the dark memories that started to creep up but pushed them back down. She figured if she could see through the other girl's mask it was only fair that she should be _mostly_ honest with her in return. Mostly, because she NOT going to tell Shizuru that she liked her as more than a friend, and was NOT going to tell her about her life in America. She did not want this girl that she had grown so attached to anywhere near that mess. Plus, she didn't even know if the brunette liked girls. She was still fairly new to the whole high school scene but she was pretty sure that lesbians were a minority.

"Ara, it seems like Natsuki is the one spacing out now." The bluentte shook herself out of her daze and looked at Shizuru sheepishly. Due to her background, Shizuru was an expert at reading people and she definitely noticed the dark look than seemed to envelop her Natsuki from time to time. _I wonder if she'll ever open up to me. _She recalled the time when Natsuki was arguing with Tomoe and the same coldness crept into those emeralds that she had come to love so much. Natsuki was breathtakingly beautiful but when that coldness takes over, her Natsuki looks extremely dangerous. _Beautifully Dangerous._ _That seems to describe my Natsuki very well._

"Yeah sorry, looks like we're both distracted today." The rebel replied as she rubbed the back of her neck apologetically. She again opened the door for Shizuru as they walked into the dorms.

"Ara, I wonder what has taken up the space in Natsuki's head today?" Shizuru teased to ease the awkwardness between the two of them. "Something naughty perhaps?"

"Oi!" Blood rushed to younger girls face as she sputtered. "N-no why would you think that!" She looked at the completely amused Shizuru before yelling "Woman, must you always tease me like that?"

"As long as Natsuki's reactions continue to be so adorable then I must." Natsuki face palmed as they came to Shizuru's door.

"This was a very interesting walk my Natsuki, I hope we can continue tomorrow?" Shizuru winked earning another blush from the bluenette as she slowly opened the door.

"BUBUZUKE!" Haruka's loud bellow resounded through the corridor. "Is that delinquent with you?"

Crimson met emerald playfully. "Ara, yes Natsuki is here." Her answer was followed by some clumsy clatter and Haruka yelling. "Don't you dare sleeve Kuga! I know what you did to the cafeteria walls!"

Shizuru raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and looked at the younger girl questioningly. Natsuki smirked at her counterpart before suddenly sprinting off down the hall. Once she was a sizable distance from the dorm she yelled "Prove it loudspeaker!"

The blond plowed out of the room almost knocking Shizuru over, still trying to put on her shoes as she gave chase yelling "Stop right now! Delinquent!" The Kyoto girl laughed at the sight, _Ara my Natsuki, you definitely make things interesting._

* * *

Natsuki easily outran Haruka to her dorm chuckling the whole time. She came to her room and paused, _Why is it so quiet? Those three are always making some sort of noise… _ She slowly opened the door to find it completely dark. _Okaay… This is getting kinda weird. They're all usually here by now. _Her training kicked in as she crouched into a more defensive position. She inched into the dim room listening intently for any sign of movement. _Wang wouldn't have done anything so soon right? _Natsuki's breathing accelerated as she searched for any signs of a struggle or forced entry into their messy dorm. Mid-inspection she heard a noise coming from her left and immediately lashed out grabbing the intruder and wrapping them in a quick but strong headlock. Another attacker came at her from the left and jumped on her back, maintaining her hold on the other one she rammed the perpetrator on her back into the wall trying to reduce the grip on her neck. She was about to punch the face of the one in the headlock when the light suddenly turned on.

"Whoa, easy mutt! How bout you don't kill our roommates today!" Nao's voice sounded, thoroughly confusing Natsuki. Natsuki glanced towards the door to see Nao leaning against it looking more than a little annoyed. _Wait roommates? _She looked at the person she had captured and noticed Chie's face was going blue from lack of oxygen. The one clinging her back was Mai. The redhead was cringing, bracing herself for another assault with the wall. She released Chie who gasped for much needed air.

"Geez, Natsuki that kick boxing really worked out for ya huh?" Chie wheezed.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing jumping me like that? Do you know what coulda happened?" Natsuki growled. "Mai why are you still on my back?"

"I'm not letting go until you answer our question's Nat!" The redhead said as she squeezed the bluenette's neck even harder. "Nao the secret weapon!"

The lime eyed girl grinned wickedly before pulling out a very familiar mayo sandwich. Natsuki's eye twitched slightly as she glared at the girl holding her mayo deliciousness hostage. "Nao, what are you doing with my sandwich?"

"Well mutt, we have some questions that need to be answered." Nao spoke as Chie latched herself to Natsuki's right side. Natsuki glowered at her three friends before answering, "Like I'm gonna answer, we've already seen that I can beat these two easily. So it would be to their benefit to let me go, like right now."

"Hmmm, it seems like you misjudged your situation Kuga." She waved the sandwich in front of the green eyed girl. "Mai and Chie were plan A, but it seems like you want to be difficult. If you choose to not cooperate I wonder what will happen to this poor innocent mayo sandwich."

"Don't you dare," Natsuki snarled. _No not my mayo! She wouldn't. _She saw the evil glint in her friend's eye. _Alright, maybe she would._ She tried to pry off Mai and Chie's death grip without hurting them and make a dash for her favorite food, but the two dead weights stayed firm.

"Take it easy Natsuki, we just wanna know what's going on with you and the Kaichou." Chie's statement certainly caught Natsuki's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been walking back with her every day for more than a week. You have like three classes with her and at lunch we catch you looking in her direction. We're not blind you know." Chie continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsuki denied firmly.

"Oh no, it looks like Mr. Sandwich is gonna take a ride down the sewer." Nao started walking towards the bathroom.

"No!" Natsuki panicked. _Not the mayo!_

"So are you gonna talk?" Nao turned and faced the held back Natsuki.

"I'm going to kill you all with a rusty spork." Natsuki grumbled.

"What was that?" Nao sneered while playing around with the sandwich.

"Come on Natsuki, just tell us! We've tried to bring it up but you always shut us down before we can get started." Mai pleaded. "This is what friends do Natsuki, they tell each other stuff."

Natuski shrugged. "Fine, but I don't know what to tell you. I think I like her but I don't even know if she likes girls, let alone me." Natsuki sadly looked at the floor. "I mean she's the student council president that everyone loves, why would she like me?"

_Whoa someone needs a confidence boost. _Nao thought as she looked at the dejected Natsuki. "Take it easy on the self pity mutt. No one likes a downer." She started to explain. "And why wouldn't she like you?"

Natsuki looked at her friends gloomily. "You know you can let me go now. We're already on the topic." Chie and Mai looked at their friend with concern as they released her. "Hell, where to start? She's freakin' gorgeous, from a high class family, super smart, and the head of student council. Plus she's probably not even gay."

Chie jumped up at this conclusion. "Ok Nat, I've known I was gay since I was a kid and believe me, when I see you two together my gaydar is going off like crazy!" The ashen haired girl threw her hands up for emphasis. "Plus Kaichou-san doesn't take interest in just anyone, you've seen all her fans right? And she chooses to spend her time with you."

Natsuki started to look a little more hopeful after this revelation. Mai spoke up, "Yeah, she totally looks like she's into you Natsuki. She is a flirt and stuff but she's never spent much time with anyone except those other two on the council besides you."

"How can you guys tell that she's 'into me'?" Natsuki questioned.

"Intuition mutt." Nao replied. "And you said that you can't be with her cause everyone loves her right? Have you seen your own fanclub recently? It's getting so big it's really startin to creep me out."

"But I just don't know." Natsuki shook her head. "Shit, I suck at this kinda stuff." She nervously inspected her hair for split ends.

"It's ok Nat, that's what we're here for." Mai smiled and patted Natsuki on the back. "You don't have to face everything yourself."

Natsuki laughed a little. "Hmph, sorry bad habit." _Mai's right, I have friends here. Why didn't I just talk to them in the first place? Oh yeah, cause it's freakin awkward._

"I've got it!" Chi shouted out of the blue. Everyone looked at the excited girl. _Well that's new, Chie doesn't usually have ideas,_ Natsuki thought as she eyed the girl with glasses warily. "What's something people feel when they like someone?"

"Love, adoration, joy, devotion, tenderness, glee" Mai started to gush.

"No, not the good ones!" Chie stopped the rant that could've lasted for hours.

"There's angst, possessiveness, confusion, jealousy," Nao began.

"That's the one!" Chie cheered. "We should see if Kaichou get's jealous and then we'll know for sure!"

Mai, Nao, and Natsuki looked at Chie in a new light. "Chie that actually sounds like a decent idea." Nao said while smirking. "And it could be fun too."

"What do you mean by that that?" Natsuki cautiously looked at the impish redhead.

"Nothin' mutt. Don't worry about it, just show up at the usual spot for lunch and we'll take care of it." Nao looked very pleased with herself.

"Yeah, we got you covered!" Chie added eagerly.

"Okay, but if you guys embarrass me I'll kill you all in your sleep." Natsuki said menacingly. "But in the mean time…" She launched herself at Nao. "Give me my sandwich dammit!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a huge mansion across the ocean a call was being made to a very sketchy bar on the far side of Fuuka. "This is Smith." A gruff burly man picked up the phone in the back of the bar.

"Ah hello John it's Sergay Wang." A refined voice answered. "I'm calling in a favor."

"Sergay, it's been years! What can I do for ya?"

"I'm going to email you a picture of my niece. You see she's set to inherit Kuga Industries when she turns eighteen and I just can't have that." Wang spoke calmly. "I'm going to need her taken care of but I don't need anything too imposing yet. We still have time, I'm just saying that if she happens to turn up in a compromising situation I will pay whoever takes care of the little she-devil very well."

"Speak plain to me Wang, you know I don't take very well to your rambling." John Smith growled into the phone.

"I apologize, I forgot to take you lack of sophistication into account. I'll say it clearly, don't go storming into Fuuka Academy and murder the girl, in fact don't go looking for her at all. The girl's a trouble maker and she'll soon leave the campus to satisfy her rebellious nature. Because of this she has the potential to end up in your vicinity. When she does, whoever does the job will get paid by me got it?" Wang sneered into the phone. "If you can't accomplish this then I'll have to take matters into my own hands and then no one else will profit."

"Alright I got you. Once she steps into our side of town it will all be taken care of."

"I certainly hope so Smith, goodnight." The call ended and Smith walked into the backroom and booted up the computer.

"Oh she's a pretty little thing ain't she. Well Natsuki, we'll be watching for you."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So Wang's getting a little more involved and Natsuki and her friends have a plan! Thanks for reading:)**

**cbgf- Much thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty here's another update! Thanks so much for all your reviews and input! Sorry i don't have time to answer them personally this time but know that they motivate me greatly:)**

* * *

"Wake up Natsuki!" Mai's cheery voice reverberated through the dimly lit dorm. Natsuki groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed clutching her comfortable body pillow even harder, wishing the red head would just let her sleep. "Seriously Nat, we gotta go. You've got a pretty important day remember?"

Natsuki grumbled something incoherent as she begrudgingly released her pillow and sat up in bed. "Whoa mutt you look like shit." Nao came over and tousled her already disheveled blue locks which earned her an icy glare and a solid swat to the hand.

"Shut it, spider." Natsuki growled as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms as she turned to the alarm clock. "Holy eff!" She ran jumped out of the bed grabbing her uniform and leaping to the bathroom. "Five minutes are you guys frickin' kidding me!"

"We tried to wake you like five times." Mai called. "I left you some breakfast on the table when you're done. We got to go."

"Yeah, we got your 'business' to take care of." Chie added as she high fived Nao. "Remember to be there at lunch Natsuki!"

"Gah, fine. I'll be there." Natsuki replied while washing her face. "You guys better not embarrass me!"

"Ha don't worry Kuga, everything we do will be in your best _interest."_ Nao said the last word rather seductively.

"Oi! What does-" The door shut informing the bluenette that her friends had left the dorm. _Damn it, I have this feeling that today is gonna suck for me._ She finished her usual morning rituals and looked into the mirror. _Holy frack! I do look like shit! Wait 'frack'? What the hell is that? I know I told Shizuru I'd work on swearing but that is just- ok no more 'frack'. _Natsuki examined herself in the mirror poking the rather noticeable bags under her eyes. _Well, it's not like I could sleep. Scenarios of how those three would try to make Shizuru jealous were running through my head all night. Most did not end well for me._ She quickly finished dressing, shoveled in the toast Mai left her, grabbed her bag popping in her head phones, and took off towards the school.

She reached the school just as the first bell rang signaling the students to head to their first class. _Hells yeah, don't have to ditch the stalker bitches!_ She was bobbing her head to Day's Go By from The Offspring as she made her way to her English class when her teal-haired nemesis came into view. Emerald eyes narrowed as Tomoe came closer and inspected Natsuki contemptuously. "Wow, maggot you look especially disgusting today."

"Well, at least I'm not a green-haired freak." She smirked as she strode confidently passed the annoying girl. "Sorry I can't stay and kick your ass but Shizuru will be waiting for me in class." She chuckled when Tomoe visibly flinched. She knew that Tomoe was obsessed with Shizuru and was extremely irked at the friendship that had developed between them, and she never failed to use that to get a reaction from the green-haired leech.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from Shizuru-sama." Tomoe threatened as Natsuki walked away.

_Whoa, this girl is psychotic. Like mental institution caliber. _"Tch, what are you gonna do about it?" She called over her shoulder. Natsuki didn't wait for a reply as she entered the class. Most of the students were already in their seats as she walked to her assigned spot in the front row. She scanned the classroom until familiar crimson eyes met hers. The owner smiled and gave her a small wave. Natsuki grinned back and tipped her head in acknowledgement before taking her seat. Butterflies assaulted her stomach, T_oday I find out if Shizuru could possibly have feelings for me. _The thought made her head reel and her chest tighten. _This is going to be a long day._

The closer lunch got the more nervous Natsuki was becoming. She watched the clock tick steadily while in her Japanese History class, the last class before lunch. She fiddled with her pencil as she gazed out the window trying to calm down. Natsuki closed her eyes and focused on steadying her rapid heartbeat by taking deep breaths. She was finally starting to make some headway when something light smacked her in the back of the head. Growling in annoyance she looked at the offending piece of wadded up paper. _The hell? _ As she unfolded the paper ball she looked around for the perpetrator. Of course Nao was grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. Scowling, Natsuki turned her attention away from her friend and looked at was she assumed was a note.

_**Ready for lunch mutt? It's gonna be good…like really good, so be prepared ^.^ Oh and stop breathing like that- it sounds like you're going into labor!**_

Her scowl intensified as she crumpled up the paper and threw it back at the red head smacking her right in the face. _Bullseye! Annoying spider, that's what you get! _Nao looked back at her shaking her first which Natsuki answered by discreetly flipping her off. Soon enough the bell rang and the students were dismissed for their lunch break. The rebel slowly gathered up her things and walked out of the class. _Here goes nothing._

Eventually, she made her way to the cafeteria. She gazed around for anything suspicious, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. _Ok, so far so good. _Her stomach was churning so violently that she couldn't bring herself to go get some food so she walked slowly and carefully to the table in the far corner of the lunchroom where they usually ate lunch. Mikoto (who had taken to sitting with them after becoming friends with Natsuki) sat there inhaling her food and an incredible pace but her friends were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Mikoto," Natsuki said as she let out a sigh of relief. _Nothing too weird yet. _"How's it going?"

Mikoto looked up from her feast and smiled at her teammate. "Nothin' much really." The catlike girl said as she looked around the table curiously. "But uh, where are the others?"

"I don't know, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Natsuki said as she took a seat. Her fingers idly played with her cobalt tresses and she warily glanced around the crowded cafeteria. Everything looked normal, her fanclub was a couple tables away watching her every move. _Creepy yet normal. _All the usual cliques and groups were where they would usually be. _Ok maybe this won't be too bad._

"Hey are you not eating?" Mikoto asked looking at Natsuki questioningly. "You usually eat almost as much as I do."

"Heh, I guess I'm not hungry today."

"Oh, ok whatever maybe I'll beat you in practice today then." Mikoto joked.

"You wish." Natsuki countered confidently.

Mikoto laughed a little before checking the table once more. "Ok fine, but it'll be close. But hey if they aren't coming can I ask you something." The normally happy go lucky older girl suddenly became very serious. Natsukis sensing the sudden mood change looked at the other girl.

"Sure shoot." _This is weird, Mikoto's never serious. Shit I suck at this comforting friend crap. Hopefully it's not too serious._

"Well, it's kinda about Mai." Mikoto began. Her eyes nervously looked around the cafeteria. "And I couldn't really ask you in practice cause Ishiko is always around listening so I figured now would be a good as time as any." The older girl took a deep breath. "I was wondering if Mai liked someone or had like a boyfriend or anything."

Natsuki tilted her head to the left trying to process why Mikoto would as her a weird question like that. "Uh, I don't think she has anyone in particular." Natsuki racked her brain for anything her motherly friend might have said. "I mean she's always spouting out stuff about great love is and all that jazz but I don't think she's with anyone right now. Why do you wanna know?" A very light blush crept up Mikoto's cheek as she looked down at the table. _Why is she blushing? _The cogs in Natsuki's brain starting to turn. _I only blush around Shizuru or when I'm thinking-_ The light bulb finally went off above Natsuki's head. "You like her?" Natsuki said a little too loudly causing people to look their direction.

"Keep it down," Mikoto whispered. "I don't want the whole to know about it." The bluenette looked around at all the people looking at them. _Baka now you have to cover!_

"I like her too, her music is awesome!" Natsuki shouted the first excuse that came to her head. The girls who were suddenly interested turned away disappointed that a juicy piece of gossip turned out to be a declaration of music tastes. _Cover up successful! _Natsuki smiled apologetically to her friend.

Mikoto pulled a face at the bluenette. "Nice excuse, but I really do think I like her." She got a far off look in her eyes. "But I don't know if she could feel the same."

_Wow her problem sounds similar. Is this all high school is? Drama that messes with people's emotions? _Natsuki looked at the Mikoto as she sadly played with her ramen. _But they would be good together. _"Ok, just so you know I really suck at this kinda thing but I will try to help you out."

"Really?" Mikoto's mood brightened instantly.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Mai k? Just don't expect much cause I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Thanks, you don't know how great that is!" Mikoto thanked her enthusiastically and went back to shoveling in her food.

"What's so great?" Mai asked as she, Nao, and Chie suddenly came and took their seats. Mai next to Mikoto, Chi and Nao both sat on the left side of Natsuki leaving the chair on her right conspicuously open. They each smiled at Natsuki smugly causing Natsuki to sweat drop.

"Nothing, just talking about soccer." Mikoto saved Natsuki from trying to come up with another excuse.

"Oh yeah, your first game is coming up soon right?" Mai answered calmy.

"Yep, it's in like a week and a half." Mikoto said as she paused to look at Mai who was staring intensely at the entrance of the cafeteria. Her eyes followed where Mai's were and then widened in shock. Nao and Chie looked that way and began laughing wholeheartedly. Natsuki turned around to see what was causing such a reaction.

"Shitdamn!"

* * *

Shizuru happily strode into the cafeteria and got herself a nice Caesar salad and canned tea. She strolled to her usual table gracefully sitting down next the Haruka and Yukino. The table was towards the back middle of the spacious room and was the perfect place to discreetly watch her Natsuki, which had become one of her favorite pastimes.

"So bubuzuke, anything new?" Haruka asked. Lately Haruka had taken it upon herself to monitor the relationship status of Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru recalled when they first figured it out Haruka told her 'That's what friends do, and I'm going to be the best and being a friend.' _Haruka and her competitive streak. Ara, I'm glad her speech impediment only comes out when she's very angry or stressed. That would make these conversations much harder._

"Nothing as far as I know." Shizuru answered politely before sipping her tea. Her eyes searched for the bluenette rebel. She found her sitting at her usual table having a rather animated conversation about some musical artist with another girl from the soccer team.

"Shizuru-san, have you considered telling her?" Yukino asked shyly. "It might be easier than this waiting game."

"Ara, I just don't want to lose what we have." The brunette smiled sadly. "If I say something and she doesn't feel the same way she'll distance herself. And I'm not sure I can take that."

Haruka harrumphed loudly. "If you don't speak up someone will." She said bluntly. "I have no idea why, but that delinquent is pretty popular. And the boy's school hasn't even seen her yet."

Shizuru felt a sudden stab of panic and anger. _No one would dare take my Natsuki. Especially not some teenage boy. _

"Yes, after the First Chance Dance, I'm willing to bet her following will double." Yukino reasoned. She saw the look on the kaichou's face and quickly back tracked. "But who knows? Maybe she'll scare all of them off. She does a pretty good job at keeping those girls at a distance." Yukino glanced in the direction of Natsuki's fanclub.

Shizuru felt a little better and began eating her salad pausing every few moments to make small talk with a few of her braver fangirls that stopped by their table.

"Shitdamn!" Suddenly the husky voice of her crush interrupted the light conversation she was having. She looked up to see another girl sauntering over to her Natsuki, swaying her hips and flipping her reddish brown hair rather seductively. Shizuru immediately recognized her as Aoi Senoh. _Hmm what is this? I always thought that she and Harada-san had something going on._ Then she noticed Aoi's attire. _So that's what is caused Natsuki to curse so loudly. _Aoi's uniform had been slightly modified, her skirt was so high it barely covered the necessary parts while her blouse was undone enough to see plenty of cleavage.

"Kuga Natsuki, it's been so long." The girl strutted up to their table and sat right next to Natsuki, like _right _next to her, brushing up against her right arm. Her hand was then placed on the rebel's knee caressing it softly. This action caused the still shocked bluenette to stiffen dramatically.

"Wha- uh, hi er…." Natsuki stuttered trying to form a complete sentence. Shizuru tried to continue eating while the whole ordeal was taking place, to keep her from marching over there and demanding that hussy get her hands off her Natsuki.

"Oh, Natsuki-kun don't tell me you don't remember my name." Aoi said while continuing her caress. "We had so many good times in primary and our first year of middle school together."

It looked like Natsuki had finally snapped herself out of her daze and grabbed the girl's hand stopping the movement. "Aoi Senoh," Natsuki said growled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh so you do remember? Hmmm, and you don't like my greeting? Do you wish I was a certain boy that also went to school with us?" Shizuru heart wrenched causing her to drop her fork with the piece of lettuce still attached. Her eyes were now glued to the scene in front of her. _A boy! Natsuki liked a boy? _

Her Natsuki seemed confused by the insinuation. The bluenette stared blankly at Aoi before tilting her head to the side and asking "What the hell are you talking about?" Shizuru internally cheered. _Natsuki doesn't know what she's talking about. This girl doesn't know Natsuki at all. _

Aoi snapped her fingers a couple of times as if she was trying to recall something. "Oh what was his name, you know the one who was really good with his _stick_?" She uttered the last word sensuously.

To Shizuru's dread recognition flooded Natsuki's face. "Takeda? That moron? Why would I wish he was here? Trust me he's terrible, I completely dominated him every time we got together." The whole cafeteria who was eavesdropping was shocked at this admission. Many were grabbing napkins and holding them over there profusely bleeding noses. Shizuru gasped softly at the revelation while trying to fend off the dirty image of a _dominant_ Natsuki. The surprised look on Natuki's group of friends was the priceless. "I mean it really sucked cause the dude pushed himself as hard as he could ya know? Getting himself all worked up and sweaty and it did nothing for me. Total waste of time."

People were now scurrying around the cafeteria searching for napkins. Massive nosebleeds were all over the place, some fangirls were even passed out on the ground from blood loss. And for once in her life Shizuru Fujino openly gaped at what just happened. _Ara, that was unexpected. _Her mood took a turn for the worst when she realized exactly what that story meant. _Natsuki is straight. _It felt like her heart had shattered, it hurt to breath, it hurt to think, it hurt everywhere. _So this is heartbreak. _In the midst of this pain Shizuru looked at the girl who had just sent her world crashing down.

Natsuki had the same blank confused look on her face. Nao and Chie were laughing uncontrollably, while Mikoto's and Mai's faces were tomato red. The cursed Aoi girl who started all this just looked highly amused. "What the hell is going on?" Natsuki asked looking at the chaos of the cafeteria. She glared at her two laughing friends. "What's so funny?"

Nao sniggered before looking at Natsuki mischievously. "Well I don't know mutt, it could be how you 'dominated' him every time you 'got together'." The emerald eyed girl looked even more confused.

"What?"

This time Chie answered through her laughter. "Or when he 'pushed as hard' as he could and got all 'worked up'. But 'it did nothing' for you!" Chie put air quotes around some of the more inappropriate parts to emphasis her point. Natsuki still didn't seem to understand what her friends were implying. She looked towards her hugely blushing red headed friend.

"Mai what are they talking about?"

Mai looked utterly horrified at the question. "Natsuki, you're so dense!" She leaned in and whispered something into her friend's ear. Whatever was said caused Natsuki to blush even harder than her counterpart.

"Oi! What the-" Natsuki started to stutter. She looked at the reactions still happening around her causing the blush to envelop her entire face. The bluenette looked like she was about to die from embarrassment. "IN KENDO!" She abruptly stood up and shouted to the whole area. "I DOMINATED HIM IN KENDO!" She shook her head disgustedly while glaring fiercely at those still watching. "PERVERTS! THE LOT OF YOU!" She huffed and left the table quickly. "School of HENTAIS!"

"Natsuki wait! Don't you want to know-" Chie called as Natsuki stormed away. "Well, I guess we can tell her later." She reached over and gave Aoi a high five. Unknown to Shizuru she whispered "Well done, babe."

Aoi just smiled at her coyly before whispering back "When do I get my payment?"

Shizuru released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _Ara, so there's still a chance. Natsuki was not with some boy. _She looked at her hands that were still shaking as the hurt started to ebb away. _Ara, Natsuki you invoke the most unreasonable and intense emotions from me. _She watched her rebel stomp away feeling a little bit of hope well up inside her heart. A loud cough tore her from her inner musings. Haruka was looking at her expectantly while Yukino was just smiling knowingly. "What?" Shizuru asked, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Well, if that display said anything it says 'Shizuru woman up and tell her'." Haruka commented frankly.

"I concur." Yukino added.

Shizuru looked at her two best friends before looking of in the direction Natsuki had left in. "Well, I think I might agree with that assessment."

* * *

No one went near the fuming bluenette for the rest of the day. The hostile aura radiating from her was extremely obvious so people kept their distance. _Screw my friends, screw classes, screw this school, today has probably been one of most embarrassing days of my life. I'm going to kill them all. _She thought as she kicked the soccer ball into the net with ease. Everyone was trying to stay away from the girl so practice was hardly challenging. Even Mikoto who usually joked around with Natsuki kept her distance today. Midori soon dismissed them all but not without stressing the importance of the next couple days of practice before their game.

Natsuki trudged to the locker room where she spotted her three used-to-be friends waiting for her. She ignored them completely and tried to walk by them but Nao stepped right in front of her, blocking the entrance. "Get the hell out of my way." Natsuki growled menacingly.

"No, you'll want to hear what we have to say mutt." Nao growled back bracing herself against the door.

"Come on Nat, we were just trying to help you." Mai said soothingly. "At least let us tell you what we found out."

"Fine, you have one minute." Natuski said coldly.

"Well, if our observations at lunch hold any merit. I'd say the Kaichou is totally one hundred percent interested in you. I mean my gaydar was off the charts! She's usually a hard one to read but when Aoi got all close to you her annoyance and anger was clear." Chie said in an uncharacteristically precise way. "Also, the hurt she felt was easy to see when there was that whole uh misunderstanding with Takeda."

Natsuki panicked. _I hurt Shizuru? _Guilt washed over her completely. _Way to go Natsuki, you like the girl and then you make her feel terrible. You BAKA!_ Her inner turmoil was put to an end when Chie said, "but her relief was easiest to see after you clarified what really happened."

Natuki's mood did a total one eighty. From the brooding angry rebel to the completely giddy and smiling Natsuki. "So she likes me?" She asked hopefully.

Her friends looked at her incredulously. Nao smacked her on the back of the head. "Well duh! After all of that you still had to ask?"

Natsuki didn't even react to the assault from Nao. She looked off into space, a goofy smile taking over her face. _Shizuru likes me! How should I tell her? Or should I wait for her to tell me? Never mind the main thing is that she likes me!_ Natsuki shot her fist into the air, doing her own little victory pump.

"So when are you gonna confess?" Chie asked earnestly.

This shook Natsuki out of her happy place. "Uh, I don't know. Shit! I have no idea!" She started to pace back and forth nervously. "I'm not romantic, I don't know this kinda crap."

Her friends laughed at this strange behavior. Seeing Natsuki act like an ordinary love struck teenage girl was not a very common occurrence and her friends found it very entertaining. Mai grabbed her pacing friends hand gently. "Well, the First Chance Dance is this Thursday. You could do it then." She offered.

Natsuki's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that'd be perfect! I'll do it!" She looked at her friends approvingly. "Well, I guess I could thank you guys, but since you embarrassed me beyond all reason I think we should call it even." She quipped before rushing past Nao into the locker room.

"Natsuki!"

* * *

**Hey so I know this probably isn't the possessiveness that you guys were expecting but it's just how things worked out. And Natsuki's gonna confess at the dance? We'll see! I already have the next chap almost complete so if expect it soon. Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, so much thanks for all the reviews! here's the update:D Be prepared!**

* * *

Shizuru walked down the deserted hallways of Fuuka Academy sipping her to go mug of green tea. They were empty because she and the rest of her student council were there early setting things up for the dance and waiting for the Boy's Academy's council to come and help out. Because the dance was held at Fuuka the girls were in charge of music and decorations while the boys did refreshments, set up, and clean up. Shizuru elegantly went about her duties while she pondered the last few weeks and the resolution she had just made. She promised herself that she would tell Natsuki how she felt, but it seemed almost impossible to find the right time. In school never worked because of their constant followers and lately her walks with Natsuki had become less frequent thanks to the quickly approaching dance and the longer soccer practices.

She sighed to herself as she placed a notice on one of the school's activity boards addressing the curfew and rules of the dance. _Ara, I certainly hope Natsuki attends, I haven't even had the chance to ask her if she was going. _

"Shizuru-san?" Yukino suddenly stood in front of her, clipboard in hand.

"Ara, yes?" She answered, her Kyoto-ben thick due to her surprise.

"The Boy's Council is here." Yukino replied eyeing Shizuru skeptically. "They are just down in the gym."

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting should we?" She tried and failed to shake Natsuki from her mind as she followed Yukino quietly though the halls.

The meeting went as planned but soon enough students started to show up for class and Shizuru quickly put it to an end. It was good to see her childhood friend Reito Kanazaki again but she was more than a little annoyed to find out the infamous Takeda happened to be a member of the council. She needed to leave so she could maintain her composure around the infuriating boy and promptly find her crush to see if she was attending the dance. The brunette bid her colleagues a hasty goodbye and set off to find her Natsuki. After a few minutes of searching and following the sounds of squeals she finally found the bluenette leaning against the wall _in a very attractive pose _arguing heatedly with Ishiko about which soccer club was the best.

"Ara, Natsuki is certainly loud this morning." Shizuru smiled sweetly at the defensive expression on the younger girls face.

"I'm only loud because she's an idiot." Natsuki said pointing at the husky girl. "Really who thinks Milan is better than Manchester?"

"It's because they are!" Ishiko defended. "Look at the caliber of competition."

"Look at their records and player quality!" Natsuki countered loudly, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"Ara, I'm sorry to interrupt this terribly important debate but could I perhaps steal Natsuki for a moment?" Shizuru politely interjected.

"Sure, we'll continue this later Kuga." Ishiko punched Natsuki lightly on the shoulder before she lumbered off.

"Damn right we will." Natsuki called after the older athlete, shaking her fist. She then turned her attention to the Kyoto beauty in front of her, her mood instantly changing. "So what's up Shizuru?"

Shizuru smiled appreciatively before teasing, "Does something have to be up for me to want to talk with Natsuki?"

"Uh no, I guess not." Natsuki shifted her weight from foot to foot awkwardly before she grinned sheepishly at the crimson eyed girl. _Ara so cute! It's just a smile but it gets me every time!_ Inner Shizuru squealed. "We haven't really seen much of each other lately so it makes sense."

"That's true, I was beginning to think that Natsuki had abandoned me for someone else." She said putting a little hurt into her voice.

"No never!" Natsuki shouted. "It just that our practices have been longer because of the game coming up and you're so busy with all that stuff for this dance thing that there hasn't been time." She rambled using her hands for emphasis.

Shizuru blushed a little at the bluenettes adorable antics but easily hid it from view. "Natsuki," she placed her hand on the younger girls shoulder feeling an electric current run through her entire being at the contact. "Kannin na, I wasn't serious, but I'm glad that you care so much."

The said girl blushed deeply. "Teasing devil woman! Of course I do!" Emerald eyes widened when she realized what she had just admitted.

To say that Shizuru was surprised what a huge understatement. The earlier blush returned to her face as she searched for something to say. The usually eloquent Kaichou was speechless. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

Natsuki nervously rubbed the back of her neck, not liking the awkward silence that had taken over the conversation. She searched for something to say when her eye's landed on a bulletin about the dance. Her heartbeat quickened when she remembered what she was going to do there, and it made it even harder to come up with a reply. "Uh, er, yeah so about the dance." She began, unsure of what she was trying to say. She looked at the bulletin and said the first thing that caught her eye. "Are there really going to be refreshments?"

Shizuru quirked and perfectly shaped eyebrow at the random conversation change. "Refreshments?"

"Yeah," Natsuki affirmed. _Well you already sounded like an idiot so might as well go with it._ "You know, like cookies and stuff?" _Please just go with it._

"Yes, I do believe that they boy's student council are taking care of those." Shizuru answered still trying to piece together this totally jumpy conversation.

"Great!" Natsuki said way too quickly but then something about the sentence stuck in her head. "Wait, what do you mean boy's student council?" She asked curiously, assuming her 'puppy position'.

"Natsuki doesn't know?" Shizuru asked completely amused at the innocent look she was receiving. "Our sister school, or I guess brother school would be more appropriate, is also coming to the dance."

Natsuki swallowed hard. "So there will be guys there?"

"Ara, yes there will be. Why? Is Natsuki looking for a male companion?" Shizuru teased but honestly wanted to hear her answer.

Natsuki was lost in her own thoughts for a moment. _Great, just frickin' great. Now I don't have to worry about just confessing to Shizuru but about avoiding those horny idiots. _She then processed what Shizuru just asked her and scoffed. "Ew no." Natsuki looked thoroughly offended. "They're just a pain in my ass."

Satisfied with that response Shizuru chucked at the openness of Natsuki. "So is it safe to say that you're going? Even if it is just for the refreshments?"

Natsuki laughed freely at that statement. The clear happy sound was something that Shizuru had claimed as one of the best noises in the world. "Yeah something like that." _Yeah refreshments and just confessing to you but it no big deal really! _She thought sarcastically, then the bell rang and students started to make their way to class.

Shizuru heart soared from the news. _Natsuki's going to the dance! That would be the perfect time to finally admit my true feelings!_ "Save me a dance then?" She asked playfully.

"Sure, sure." Natsuki responded nonchalantly. "Now Kaichou-sama I do believe we ought to be getting to class." Natsuki said knowing Shizuru hated it when she called her that.

She was rewarded with a light slap to the arm. "Stop it, or I won't let you have any refreshments."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would."

And then they both stepped into the classroom.

* * *

Later that night Natsuki was in the dorm putting on her usual outfit of skinny jeans, t-shirt, and converse. "Why the hell would anyone have a dance on a Thursday night?" She asked as she flopped on the bed.

"It's supposed to help enforce curfew and anti-drinking policy." Mai answered from the bathroom where was doing her hair. "They figure that if we know we have school tomorrow we won't stay out super late and get drunk."

"Oh, well that sucks." Natsuki said as she flipped off the bed and started to walk around the apartment. "And where are Nao and Chie?"

"They went early to set up Chie's DJ stuff."

"Oh ok." Natsuki started grabbed a soccer ball and started to juggle with it,trying to release some the nervous energy she had pent up.

Mai came out of the bathroom in her pink halter-top and low hip hugger jeans. She went to grab her purse when she looked at Natsuki's outfit. "Natsuki are you really wearing that?" She asked accusingly. "You're going to confess and you're wearing a t-shirt and old jeans?"

"Why what's wrong with it? This is what I always wear." Natsuki gestured to her clothes. "Comfortable yet socially acceptable."

Mai face palmed as she started to rummage around the dorm. "Nat, you're hopeless. Don't you wanna look a little nicer tonight?"

Natsuki groaned. "Ok fine. What should I wear then?"

Mai looked at her and smiled. "Just leave it to me."

Twenty minutes and several arguments later they both stood at the entrance to the dance. Natsuki in black skinny jeans that hugged her every curve and a loose white button up shirt with three quarter sleeves. The top three buttons were undone leaving some cleavage visible but not anything too drastic. Her leather riding jacket was over top allowing her rebellious image to shine through. Mai even convinced her to apply a little eye liner and mascara making her green eyes even more vibrant. She ran her fingers through her long midnight hair biting her lip nervously. Mai looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't be so nervous Nat, you look great. Remember the cafeteria. She's totally into you."

Natsuki looked at Mai gratefully. "I hope so." She then assumed her usual confident persona and gave Mai a cocky grin. "Oh, and look for Mikoto. I have a feeling she'd be really happy to see you."

Mai blushed a little before asking, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh I don't know it's just a feeling." Natsuki smirked at her. "And I may have taken a look at those Mai+Mikoto doodles you have inside your history notes."

"You looked in my notebook!" Mai shouted while pointing a finger right in Natsuki's face. "Natsuki Kuga if you say anything I swear-"

"Relax Mai. 'It's all in your best interest' remember?" Natsuki joked before she grabbed her friends arm and dragged her though the door and into the dance.

The gym was full of colored lights and the speakers were blaring Where Them Girls At by David Guetta. Natsuki took Mai and made their way over to the DJ booth to see Chie setting up the next playlist with Aoi Senoh sitting right next to her. "Whoa Natsuki looking good. You too Mai." The ashen haired girl yelled over the music earning a hard smack to the back of the head from Aoi. "Gah they're my friends Aoi, you know my heart belongs to you."

"Where's Nao?" Mai shouted as she scanned the crowd of teenagers.

"Oh she found some poor sucker earlier. I think she's trying to steal his new iPhone." Chie answered. "So she won't be around for a while but go ahead. Enjoy the dance, any requests?"

"No I think were good." Natsuki said absentmindedly. Her heart had started to beat erratically and her palms began to sweat when she spotted Shizuru dancing with a group of people towards the middle of the dance floor. _Holy shit she's gorgeous! _She was wearing a black skirt that was long enough to be classy but short enough to make her pulse quicken. Her lavender blouse fit perfectly in all of the right places, emphasizing her goddess-like body. Brunette curls were perfectly in place and her stunning smile only brightened when her glowing red eyes locked with Natsuki's green.

Before she knew it Mai pulled her away from the DJ booth breaking the eye contact. "Hey what are you doing?" Natsuki asked, mad at her for ruining the moment.

"Oh well you were unresponsive before so I was going to take you to get some water. I was afraid you had overheated or something like that." Mai said before spying Mikoto making conversation with some other girls.

Natsuki followed her line of vision at saw the object of her friend's affection. "Come on!" She said as she pulled Mai in that direction.

"No I should go check my make-up." She struggled against Natsuki's hold.

"Nope, let's go Tohika." Natsuki easily brought Mai to the group and cleared her throat rather loudly. Mikoto paused her conversation and looked at the victorious Natsuki and the very fidgety Mai.

"Hey Natsuki, Mai." She said while smiling genuinely. Her eyes lingered over Mai's rather revealing halter top.

"Hey Mikoto, you don't mind me leaving Mai with you while I go get some punch do you? With all these sketchy guys around she didn't want to be left by herself." She said smugly smiling at her now panicking redheaded friend.

"Oh yeah no problem, I'll protect her." Mikoto replied while looking at Mai fondly.

"Ok, sounds good." Natsuki said turning and taking her leave. She chuckled to herself as she heard Mikoto complimenting Mai as she walked away. She made a beeline for the refreshments but was soon confronted by a guy with spiky dark hair.

"Hey Natsuki-san." His deep voice caught her off guard. _How the hell does he know my name! Stranger Danger!_

"Uh Hi, uhm…" She started to walk away but the fool kept walking with her.

"It's Takeda, I'm not sure if you remember me but we went to school together."

"Oh, hey good to see you but there's a bowl of punch over there calling my name." Natsuki said still trying to shake this annoying boy. _Not this idiot! I didn't like you then and I don't like you now. _

"Hey I was heading that way anyways. I'll accompany you." _Damn take a hint dude. I don't want to be accompanied anywhere by you._

Natsuki just shrugged and quickened her pace. _Maybe if I don't say anything he'll go away._ She reached the punch while totally ignoring his attempts at small talk. In the middle of pouring herself a cup she felt something touch the small of her back. "Natsuki-san? Did you hear me? I asked if you maybe wanted to dance?"

_Oh no he didn't. _Natsuki quickly dropped her cup, wrenched his hand away from her body, spun around and shoved his overly spiky head into the bowl of punch. She finally loosed her hold allowing him to come up gasping for air. "Don't touch me! Got it?" She hissed as she plunged his head once more into the red liquid. Breathing heavily she released him and walked away haughtily.

Making her way back to where she left Mai with Mikoto, she took the opportunity to glance around the crowd and hopefully smother the intense anger she had just built up. She saw Nao deftly leading her prey towards the restrooms, Chie and that Aoi girl getting cozy in the DJ booth, and in the distance Mashiro-san was scolding some couple for dancing inappropriately. Natsuki finally saw Mai and Mikoto dancing together on the edge of the crowd. They seemed to be really enjoying the moment and she didn't want to disrupt so she settled for leaning against the secluded back wall watching her friends. _I can't believe I'm here. Just a couple weeks ago I was locked up in that house and now I'm here at a high school dance. I never thought I'd be doing something so normal._ She eventually closed her eyes just listening to the music and the sounds of people enjoying themselves. Soon the music shifted from the up tempo dance beats so a much slower song. Natsuki was just enjoying the peaceful feeling when she felt someone slide up next to her. Her body tensed as she prepared to once again teach Takeda a lesson when she heard a sultry Kyoto-ben ask "I do believe Natsuki promised me a dance." She peeked one eye open to see the most beautiful crimson looking back at her. Natsuki gave the beauty a lopsided grin before grabbing her satiny hand and leading them to the dance floor.

Natsuki reached her destination and pulled the older girl close placing her hands on the brunette beauty's hips. Shizuru snaked her arms around Natsuki's neck as the swayed together perfectly in snyc. Natsuki's heart was hammering so loud she could barely hear the music. Their close proximity and Shizuru's flowery scent was starting to make her dizzy. "So how were the refreshments?" Shizuru asked while playing with some of Natsuki's blue strands. _Ara, you look so good tonight my Natsuki. Seeing you dressed up was certainly a pleasant surprise._ She thought back when she had first seen the girl conversing with her friends by the DJ booth. She had been so enamored with the bluenette she had almost stopped dancing completely to outright ogle the younger girl. It had taken a lot of self control to not run after her once Mai pulled her away.

"Great until that idiot Takeda-" Natsuki grumbled the last part of the sentence. She didn't want to waste this golden opportunity by talking about that moron. "Great, how's it going with you?"

Shizuru picked up the name Takeda and it made her blood boil but she realized Natsuki didn't seem to want to talk about it so she let it slide. "Ara, it's going very well now that I get to dance with my Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed heavily but instead of replying she just pulled the other girl closer. Shizuru smiled at the other girls bold action before placing her head on Natsuki's shoulder as they danced in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Shizuru's steady breathing against Natsuki's neck made her breath hitch and heart thump wildly. Natsuki could tell the song was coming to an end so she clamped onto her bravery. "Shizuru?" She asked nervously.

"Yes?" Shizuru answered lifting her head from its previous position, now looking straight into Natsuki's eyes.

Her intense gaze caused Natsuki to falter for a second. "I-" _really like you. _"Would you-" _go out with me sometime? _"I-" _think I might love you. _Natsuki blushed, embarrassed at her total lack of words. Shizuru just smiled at her encouragingly which helped Natsuki immensely. "Ok, what I'm trying to say is Shizuru, I-" She was cut off when some guy with raven hair pulled Shizuru from her grasp and into a tight hug.

"It looks like the dance was a success Shizuru-san!" He said cheerfully giving Shizuru a peck on the cheek. "But how could it not with us in charge eh?"

Natsuki felt like she had just been punched in the gut. All the air in her lungs seemed to escape as her stomach churned violently. Pain radiated from her heart and snuck into every nerve. She felt memories of the same pain washing over like waves. Her parent's death, her departure from Japan, her Uncle and his twisted punishments, they all came back in an instant. Loneliness, abandonment, and hurt all came crashing down on her with even greater force. She only allowed these emotions to show for a brief instant before covering it up with her ever faithful mask of indifference. _I should have known._

She slowly backed away from Shizuru and the dark haired guy scrutinizing the shocked look covering Shizuru's face. Natsuki couldn't take it any longer and took off into the mass of dancing bodies. She heard the faint call of her name but ignored it as she pushed her way through the crowd. Her throat was dry and her eyes were burning but there was no way she would let these people see any weakness. Natsuki finally arrived at the door before she was stopped by a concerned looking Mai. "Natsuki what happened?"

She looked at her friend solemnly before answering emotionlessly. "Tell Chie she needs to fix her gaydar." She pointed to middle of the dance floor where she had left the brunette that had shattered her heart with her _boyfriend_. "I'm going for a ride."

Mai looked over seeing Shizuru still in the embrace of some guy. Her heart wrenched for what her friend must be feeling. "Nat, I don't think that's a good idea-" Mai began but Natsuki shook her off and stepped out into the chilly night air. She tightened her leather jacket as she ran over to the parking lot to her Ducati. Taking the keys from pocket she pushed them into the ignition and revved the engine loudly. She didn't even bother to put on a helmet as she tore out of the parking lot and onto the road. The cold air whipped past her numbing her body but not the emotions swirling inside of her. Pain, hurt, and anger coursed through veins. Pain and hurt from her past and present situation but the anger was directed herself for letting her guard down. _Baka! You knew this would happen, why did you even try? Fuck this. Fuck my life. _

She drove for what seemed like hours, speeding down dark empty streets. The time hardly seemed to register until her bikes fuel light went on and she looked around for a place to fill up. Natsuki growled as she scanned the shoddy houses and blinking street lights for a gas station. _Of course it had to be in this type of neighborhood._ She finally saw a sketchy gas station/café thing and pulled in next to one of the pumps. She hopped off the bike, swiped her card, and started to fill up the tank. Half-way through the tank Natsuki heard some men coming out of the café laughing and patting each other on the back. She glanced up to see two burly looking guys coming her way. Part of her willed the tank to fill faster but another part of her wanted the men to cause trouble. She really needed to kick someone's ass. The men came closer and paused when they noticed her filling up her tank. She glared at them challenging them to make a move.

"Hey Arashi, what do we have here?" One man with black hair and tattoo of a serpent on his neck said.

"Hmm it looks like the girl that Smith put a hit out on for that Wang guy." The shorter man with blond hair said while cracking his knuckles. _Shit Wang did this? I knew the peace wouldn't last long._

"Well it looks like it's our lucky day." Said taller one as he rolled up his sleeve.

Natsuki scoffed at the two hitmen in front of her. "Really? Did you come to chat or was there something you jack-asses wanted?"

"Oh this girl's got spunk. Just how I like them." Arashi grinned manically as the two stepped closer to Natsuki who was now in her defensive position. The big guy with the snake tattoo moved first lunging and the bluenette. She sidestepped him easily grabbing his shirt collar and used his own momentum to force him into the metal gas pump headfirst. The blondie took this as his chance and swung his left fist at her face. She blocked the incoming punch with her forearm and landed a solid kick to the attacker's rib cage. He grunted in frustration before launching a rapid counter of right hooks and jabs. Natsuki blocked each one of his attacks but definitely felt the strength of the other man. Her forearms were starting to sting so using her speed to her advantage she quickly dodged his flurry of attacks and rolled around to his undefended side. She punched at his vital pressure points on his neck and shoulder causing the blond man to stiffen and sink to the ground. Being so preoccupied with this guy she didn't see the tall one creep up behind her until she felt his massive hands close around her neck. Instinctively she placed her hand over his trying to pry them off thrashing her body to hopefully throw him off balance. During this struggle she felt a fist connect with her face. She growled as raw pain exploded from the point of contact, she stared in the direction the punch came from to see the blond assailant who must have already recovered. The hands around her neck were starting to tighten their grip making it hard for her to breath. Another hard punch, and another, then a kick to her ribs. She could feel blood dripping from her face and the incredible pain in her side.

"You're mine now bitch." The shorter blond man said as he grabbed Natsuki's hair and pulled her face towards his. With sudden surge of strength Natsuki pried the hands from her neck just before her face connected his and gave the man in front of her a strong kick to the groin. He doubled over as she sprinted over to her Ducati taking her helmet from its compartment. The snake man followed her and grabbed her arm fiercely pulling her away from the bike. She acted on instinct and brought the helmet across her body nailing him in the temple. The man crumpled to the ground unconscious. _Note to self, always aim for the temple! _Natsuki went to climb on the bike when she was tackled to the ground, the sheer weight of the assailant taking her down easily. She struggled against the man as he pinned her hands to her sides.

"What should I do now?" The man mused as he held Natsuki down. He used his knees to keep her in place as reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. "How bout we have some fun?" He smiled icily as lifted her shirt a little and pressed the cold blade to her abdomen. He applied pressure and Natsuki cried out as she felt it tear through her skin. His malicious grin only widened as he watched her squirm. Natsuki racked her brain for a possible solution as the blade slowly arched its way into a half circle. The bond guy seemed totally enthralled with his artwork that she took a chance. She whipped her head up with lightening speed smashing the dude's nose with her forehead. He dropped the blade and brought both hands to his no bleeding face. She then shoved him off and kicked him in the side. The man groaned in pain as Natsuki knelt over him and took a firm hold of his blond hair. "What did Wang promise you?" She asked in a gravelly voice.

"Like I'd tell you, you little wench." The man said as he held his hands over his profusely bleeding face.

"Wrong answer." Natsuki growled as she slammed his head into the pavement.

She stood up and dusted off her now bloodstained pants, picked up her helmet from the ground and made her way to her Ducati. She slowly climbed on wincing from the sharp sting of pain that emanated from her side. Natsuki thrust her keys into the ignition making the engine roar to life. She pulled on the accelerator and sped down the road not once looking back at the two unconscious bodies she had left in her wake.

Her pain intensified as the adrenaline from the fight ebbed away. Her hands started to shake and she could feel the blood from her knife wound soaking through her shirt. She drove towards Fuuka as fast as the Ducati would take her. After what seemed like an eternity, she sighed in relief when the school finally came into view. _Made it. _She parked her bike quickly and limped her way to the dorms. All the lights were out as she made her way through the darkness. She was glad her friends were probably asleep. _I don't want them seeing my like this. _Quietly turning the door knob she inched her way into the dorm. She slinked her way over the bathroom when a lamp suddenly turned on and she saw all three of her friends sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Holy shit!" Nao yelled as she jumped off the couch. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Natsuki lied. She started to limp towards the bathroom when Mai leapt of the couch and softly grabbed her hand.

"Natsuki look at us."

She turned and looked at her concerned friends, Mai came closer and examined her face. Natsuki eyed her warily. _My guess is that I have nasty black eye, bruising on my cheek, and a busted up lip. But hey if she wants to look._ She started to feel the blood from the cut on her stomach seep through her jacket. _Shit I gotta get to the bathroom before they see this. _"You done?" Natsuki asked gruffly as she made her way towards the bathroom before she heard Mai gasp. _Dammit too late._

"Take off your jacket." Mai ordered.

"No."

"Nat take off your jacket. Or Chie and Nao will hold you down while I do." Mai said seriously.

Natsuki huffed in resignation before answering. "Fine." She shrugged off the leather jacket exposing her now completely bloody shirt.

"Chie go call the headmistress and tell her to bring a nurse." Mai said and Chie took off. "Natsuki sit down." Too tired to resist Natsuki slowly sat down leaning her head against the cushion. Her eyes fluttered shut as she finally let the emotional and physical fatigue take over. "What happened to you?" Mai asked while shaking her shoulder gently. No response. "Natsuki? Nat?"

* * *

**Oh snap, things just got real! Don't hate me and please tell me what you think about this chapter. The more reviews the quicker i will let you know what happens...**

**p.s. I love feedback so if you have any comments, opinions, or random thoughts feel free to review or PM me! k thanks:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there:) Much thanks to all of you for taking the time to read! Especially the ones who have read and reviewed consistently! Here's the update thanks to all the reviewers:)**

* * *

Shizuru stared worriedly at the conspiciously empty desk in the front of the classroom. She figured the longer she glowered at it the sooner the person that was supposed to be there would show up. That particular seat was usually filled with a very tired and grumpy biker girl by now and her absence was really starting to make Shizuru nervous. She recalled a promise Natsuki made to her when the student council president caught her trying to skip the Advanced Calculus class they had together.

"_Ara, does Natsuki not want to see me?" She asked covering her face, pretending to cry._

"_Oi- no of course not!" Natsuki replied frantically. She closed the distance between them almost instantly._

"_Then why doesn't Natsuki want to go to the class that she has with me? Are you trying to avoid me?" She asked in her most pleading voice._

"_Gah no woman! That's not it at all!" _

_Shizuru sniffled for good measure. "Then what is it?"_

"_I just didn't want to sit through the sensei droning on about the __Homogeneous System of Equations__!" The emerald eyed girl looked at the now 'sobbing' Shizuru desperately. Shrugging, she finally gave up trying to escape her impending doom and gave Shizuru a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. "__Fine look I'll go to class with you alright? You don't need to cry-" Natsuki took Shizuru's hand from her face and pulled her towards their class, not even noticing the total lack of tears on Shizuru's face._

"_So will Natsuki come to the classes she has with me so I don't feel lonely?" Shizuru questioned as she was being dragged through the hallway._

"_Grr- sure, but I'm not promising anything about my other classes." _

Shizuru, smiling at the memory glanced up at the clock and realized that first period was almost over and the bluenette had yet to be seen. She was starting to get really anxious now. Sure, there had been a few times Natsuki had strolled in late giving Shizuru a semi-apologetic smile but she always came eventually. _Natsuki, you don't strike me as someone who takes promises lightly. Where could you be?_ Memories of last night flooded back to her as she continued to grow more and more concerned for her most precious person.

It wasn't just the absenteeism of Natsuki that had Shizuru on edge. She really needed to apologize to the rebel for Reito's behavior and explain his intentions. They had been friends for so long but there was absolutely nothing romantic between them. They had grown up being so close it would be like dating a brother. He had taken a protective role because of Shizuru's many enthusiastic fans, so he was just trying to help her out like he normally would_. He didn't know that Natsuki is anything but a fan-girl._

Even though they were such good friends, Shizuru immediately regretted staying in his embrace so she wouldn't embarrass him when she saw Natsuki take off through the crowd. _That look she had was so heartbreaking. And the look of emptiness afterwards was even worse. _Once Reito had released her she had followed Natsuki out of the dance passing her friend Mai who looked to be very upset. As soon as she stepped out into the night air she heard a mechanical roar that she knew could only belong to her rebel's Ducati. She whipped her head in the direction of the loud sound to see her love accelerating out of the parking lot with incredible speed, taking all of Shizuru's plans for the night with her. After seeing the retreating form of Natsuki fade into the distance she couldn't help the heavy feeling that seemed to wrap around her heart. _What was she trying to tell me?_

The bell rang, effectively shaking Shizuru from her stupor. She dejectedly picked up her things and exited the class hurriedly, eyes searching for the rare shade of blue she had sorely missed that morning. Noticing that it was nowhere in sight she sighed and continued her usual routine and headed to the next class. She politely smiled at her waiting groups of fans when more than anything she wanted to break out of these overcrowded corridors to search for her lost puppy.

There was no change in her next couple classes and even at lunch. This was weird because from what Shizuru had seen Natsuki really liked to eat, especially when mayo was available. Shizuru spotted Natsuki's usual group of friends but still no Natsuki. They looked rather worn-out and dreary today, uncharacteristically quiet as they picked at their food. She considered venturing over there and asking them where Natsuki had been all day. Deciding on this plan of action she gracefully rose from her seat and made to walk over to them but stunned by the overwhelming glares and hostile looks thrown her way from the group. _Ara, I wonder what that's all about. _Deciding against approaching the 'Danger Zone' that was Nasuki's friends today she tried to go about the rest of her day as normally as possible.

The classes passed incredibly slowly until finally she was on her way to her final class of the day, ready for this terrible Natsuki-less day to be over. As she made her way to the locker-room an interesting tidbit of gossip caught her attention.

"Did you see Kuga-sama today?" A short blond girl asked her friend as they were walking. Shizuru eyed her critically wondering why this girl had seen her Natsuki when she hadn't.

"Yeah, I saw her when she was talking to the soccer coach just a minute ago. I only saw a bit but oh my gosh!" Shizuru rolled her eyes discreetly. _Natsuki's incorrigible fan-girls!_

"I know right, I think it totally fits her rebel image but I wonder how it happened?" The girl practically swooned.

"I heard that she got into a-" The two girls turned into their designated class leaving Shizuru hanging. _Natsuki what did you get yourself into? _She thought as she reviewed the puzzling conversation she had just overheard. _But she did say that Natsuki was talking to the coach. Perhaps she'll be out on the field. _Suddenly excited, she quickened her pace and changed swiftly into her uniform.

She soon jogged out onto the field and saw Haruka and Yukino who were stretching on the side. She trotted over to them, taking notice of the weird weather. The sky today was a deep contrast to the sunny and warm weather they had been experiencing since school began. Overcast and gray, the temperature was much lower than she expected and it gave a rather ominous feel to the otherwise carefree surroundings. A cold wind picked and Shizuru shivered slightly. When she made it to her friends Haruka gave her an indescribable look. Yukino even looked a bit startled which was extremely unusual.

"Oh hey Bubuzuke, how's it flowing?" Haruka asked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"She meant going." Yukino corrected as the both fidgeted under Shizuru's crimson gaze. _Hmm, misplacing a word? I don't think we have anything remotely stressful going on right now on the student council. What is she nervous about? _Shizuru sat next to them, taking note of their totally uncomfortable body language.

"It's been better." She replied while she scanned the field repeatedly, looking over each soccer player still unable to locate her Natsuki. Frustrated, she gave up her search and turned her attention to her two fidgety companions. Something was off and she had a hunch that it involved a very rebellious bluenette. "Have either of you seen Natsuki today? She wasn't in any of our classes and I didn't see her at lunch." Shizuru asked gauging their reactions.

Haruka's eyes widened as she sputtered "No, we haven't seen that despondent! Why would you rink that?" Her gaze flitted around nervously. Yukino didn't say anything as watched Haruka's response rubbing her temples and shaking her head. Shizuru noticed that they both seemed to be gazing in a certain direction before averting their eyes, so she adjusted herself and followed their line of vision. She saw Midori-sensei on the side of the field, her back facing them while she yelled something to her team. At her side was a lone figure wrapped in a navy blue hoodie standing rather awkwardly on the sideline watching the team practice. The hood was up so she couldn't see the tell-tale cobalt strands that would notify her if the figure was actually Natsuki. The hooded person was dressed in the practice shorts of Fuuka Academy and had rather nice long pale legs. _Natsuki? _Shizuru shifted her gaze back to her friends who were looking at each other nervously. _What is going on? _She was just about to question them when a loud 'bang' caught her attention.

Storming out of the infirmary Shizuru recognized a very angry Sagisawa-sensei, the school's nurse. "Kuga Natsuki! You get back in that infirmary NOW!" The navy figure turned slowly and the sight made Shizuru gasp and her temper explode. It was her Natsuki, but not the same Natsuki she had seen last night. A huge bruise covered her left cheek, and she had a nasty black eye over her right emerald. Her lip looked like it had been split and there was a couple scrapes here and there bandaged with light strips of gauze. Scalding rage enveloped Shizuru, her breath came in quick furious puffs as she took in the damage that was evident of the other girl's face. _Who dares lay a hand on MY Natsuki!_ Shizuru thought furiously. Her normally calm demeanor replaced by one of complete and utter fury.

The girl she was watching glared at the fuming nurse. "I'm not doing anything, I'm just watching." Natsuki's usually husky voice sounded hoarse and rasping.

"You're supposed to be resting!" Sagisawa-sensei looked at the girl in front of her disapprovingly. "And you!" She pointed to the red headed coach that had been watching the scene unfold. "What are you thinking?" She got right into Midori's face, waiting expectantly.

"What? She told me she was a little beat up so she's not playing today. She's our starting center forward Youko and she wanted to be here to at least watch. We have a game coming up." Midori answered honestly her gaze flickering to the blue haired girl at her side.

"A little beat up?" The nurse seethed. "You idiot!" She smacked Midori on the head. "Do you know what I've been doing all night Midori? Do you have any idea the extent of her-" Midori's hand clamped over the ranting woman's mouth.

"Ok, ok, I get it. My bad Youko, but we have an audience you know." Midori said quietly while gesturing to all of the girls on the field who were eyeing them curiously. "I'll talk to you later about it." She took the nurses hand in hers rubbing it comfortingly. She then looked at Natsuki who had been standing in the same spot consciously trying to avoid the questioning crimson gaze sent her way. "Get your ass to the infirmary Kuga."

"But coach-" Natsuki started to argue.

"Nope, get in there and be thankful that's all I'm having you do after you didn't tell me the full story." Midori answered curtly, releasing her hold of the nurse's hand.

Natsuki looked totally defeated as she turned from the two and slowly made her way back towards the infirmary, her hand clutching her side occasionally. Sagisawa-sensei gave the coach a thankful look before following Natsuki. They were almost to the doors when a high pitched annoying voiced rolled across the field. "Wimping out maggot? I expected as much."

Shizuru recognized the voice immediately and felt the anger inside escalate a few notches. Over on the side stood a very smug looking Tomoe, her little entourage behind her. Natsuki dashed at teal haired girl quickly grabbing her by the back of her shirt. "Watch yourself." Natsuki rasped, "There's nothing keeping me from pounding you now." She cocked back her first ready to do some serious damage when the nurse came and caught her arm.

"Stop that! You'll reopen you're stitches" Sagisawa-sensei commanded forcefully, successfully stopping Natsuki from pummeling Tomoe.

"Once I'm out of this damn mini-hospital," Her threat was cut short by being shoved into the infirmary door by the nurse.

Shizuru hadn't noticed that she had already risen to her feet and was clenching her first tightly. She looked down at the guilty faces of Yukino and Haruka irately. "You knew?" She asked accusingly.

Haruka looked at the ground while Yukino met Shizuru's fiery gaze. "Yes we were told this morning that there had been some sort of commotion last night involving Natsuki Kuga and that she was being treated here at school."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Shizuru asked, her anger seething through her question. _I'm the student council president! I should have been first to know!_

Yukino paused and looked at Haruka for help. Haruka took a deep breath before answering, "She didn't want you to know."

Tears stung the corners of red eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, her rage being snuffed out by hurt.

"We were told that she was in and out of consciousness last night. When she was lucid she told the nurse and headmistress that she didn't want you to know." Yukino responded softly.

Shizuru's heart felt like it weighed a million pounds. The mixture of feelings swirling around inside of her were starting to make her sick. On one hand she was extremely worried for her Natsuki and the injuries she had acquired, on the other she was hurt from Yukino's words. There was one thing she knew, and that was _I need to talk to Natsuki._ She left her two friends wordlessly and walked shakily over to the medical building not even bothering to put on her fake polite smile.

* * *

Natsuki furiously punched the wall in her tiny room of the infirmary. The sound of her knuckles crunching the sheetrock made her feel a little better but not by much. She was pissed. _All I want to do is watch the damn practice but miss bossy nurse comes and ruins it! And then I have to see her, what was with that damn look? Concern? Why in the hell would she be concerned! _ Natsuki grudging sat on the bed trying not to irritate the stitches on her side. As she started to lie down and get comfortable when a very frustrated Headmistress entered the room.

"Natsuki-san, what are you trying to do?" Mashiro asked while looking directly into Natsuki's jade eyes. Natsuki shrugged and turned away to glare at the cream colored wall. When Natsuki didn't answer the headmistress started to get a little irritated. "Stupid girl, first you go off school grounds in the middle of the night, get into a brawl that could have cost you your life, somehow you manage to get back here and your friends drag you to us unconscious and bleeding." She paused, daring Natsuki to contest these charges. "You get treated for three severely bruised ribs, extreme blood loss, bruising on your face and neck, get your side stitched up to walk out in this weather to watch a soccer practice?" Mashiro reached Natsuki's side and placed her hand over Natsuki's. "Why?" Mashiro asked.

Natsuki tore her attention from the very interesting wall to look at the pleading woman before her. She couldn't bring herself to answer so she just shook her head effectively hiding all emotion. This caused the headmistress to get even more agitated. "You knew what Wang was capable of and was probably planning. Why would you give him an opportunity like that? You could have been killed! Wang is a terrible man, he'd do whatever he needs to secure Kuga Industries-" This statement caused Natsuki to completely lose her cool.

"You think I don't know? I had to live with him for five years! I damn well know what he does!" She yelled at the woman in front of her. Her voice sounded cracked and broken as she struggled to get the words out. To prove her point she twisted to the side ignoring the intense pain it ignited in her side. She pulled up her shirt and pointed to a long scar starting from her hips and moving up to just beneath her ribcage. "How do you like my welcome to America present?" She snapped at the now shocked headmistress. "Or there's this one." She said removing her hand from scar to one that was shaped like a smiley face more on her back. "That was for asking to leave the mansion." Twisting back around grimacing from the throbbing in her side she stared at the headmistress indignantly. In the middle of their staring contest a very loud 'thunk' sounded near the door. "You've already heard everything so you might as well come in!" Natsuki called out furiously.

Slowly the door opened revealing her three best friends looking pretty shaken. "It that true mutt?" Nao asked as she stepped inside. "He did all that to you?" Natuki looked at her friends who showed nothing but sincere concern. _Damn, I guess there is no getting around it now._ Mashiro smiled sadly at Natsuki before leaving her to her friends.

"Uh, yeah." She said quietly fumbling her hands with the itchy infirmary blanket. Suddenly self conscious at the attention she was receiving.

Mai walked over and grabbed her hand with tears in her eyes. "Natsuki, I'm so sorry." She got out before she started to sob. Chie walked up and put an arm around the weeping Mai.

"Yeah, is there anything we can do?" Chie asked.

"No, just promise me something." Natsuki answered seriously. She paused to make sure she had their full attention. "If he tries something again, you have to promise to not get involved."

"Hell no!" Nao yelled. "How can we promise something like that?"

Natsuki looked at them stubbornly. "That's the only way you could really help me."

"Ok, if it will help you then I promise." Mai said caringly through her tears.

"Me too." Chie added somberly.

"Dammit Kuga!" Nao cursed at the injured girl. "Fine, whatever."

"Good!" Natsuki said muttered grumpily. "One less thing to worry about." Her friends stood there silently, unsure of what to say to that. Ignoring the mute looks she was receiving Natsuki sluggishly rolled over and looked on the stand beside her for something to eat. She grabbed a decent looking jello cup and looked back her friends.

"So what really happened?" Chie asked out of nowhere, earning a light smack from Mai. "What I'm curious. And I think after dragging her here in the middle of the night we deserve to know what caused all this."

"Damn straight!" Nao agreed as she plopped down on the side of Natsuki's bed.

"Well, I guess if Nat doesn't mind." Mai pulled a chair up from the back of the room. She looked at Natsuki questioningly before taking a seat.

Natsuki noisily slurped up some green jello. "You really wanna know?"

"Uh yeah we do!" Chie answered eagerly.

So Natsuki gave them a quick rundown of her bike running out of gas, filling up at the café, and her fight with the two idiots. Once she had finished Nao came up and gave her a big high five. "Atta kid mutt, take down two of those bastards!"

Mai had a thoughtful expression before timidly asking. "And you did this all because of the Kaichou?"

Natsuki's mood instantly darkened. She studied the knowing look on all of their faces. "Yeah, you told them right?" She asked pointing to Chie and Nao who nodded silently. "I just needed to get the hell out of there, I felt like I was suffocating." She explained. "Looking back now it was a pretty stupid decision."

"Which one? Falling for that bitch or driving out to ghetto town?" Nao asked bluntly.

Anger flared in Natsuki for a moment. "Shut it spider! No one calls-"_ Wait, why am defending her?_ Natsuki's brain finally caught up to her mouth. Her friends looked at her disbelievingly.

Just then Sagisawa-sensei came in with a bunch of papers. "Ok, girls you should probably let Kuga-san rest now." She ordered, leaving no room for questions.

They all whined as they bid their friend goodbye and grudgingly walked out the door. Once they were gone Natuki looked at the nurse skeptically. "So why do I have to stay here another night? I'm bruised and stitched up but I would be fine resting in my own dorm."

The nurse looked at Natsuki incredulously. "I thought about it until you pulled that sneaking off to the soccer field stunt. Now I'm keeping you here so you actually rest."

Natsuki groaned as she went back to eating her jello. Youko chuckled as she finished her check up and stood at the door. "I mean it, get some rest. If you need anything hit the page button." Then she left, not even waiting to hear Natsuki's complaints. Natsuki regarded her empty room taking note of the lack of entertainment. _Dammit this is going to be a long night. _She continued her inventory when she saw a very old TV sitting in the back corner. Slowly, she rose from her bed and walked over to it. _Hopefully I can get this old hunk of junk to work so I don't die from boredom._

* * *

Shizuru wandered the halls of the medical building trying to build up the courage to go and talk to Natsuki. The question _why wouldn't she want me to know? _Kept replaying over and over in her head as she tried to come up with a reason why Natsuki would distance herself from her. _I thought we were so close. _ She had shared things with Natsuki that she hadn't even told her parents, and it hurt to think that Natsuki didn't grant her the same delaying for about an hour her concern for her love overpowered her fears and she purposefully marched towards her Natsuki. As she rounded the corner she was confronted with Natsuki's friends so were giving her the same looks she had received at lunch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nao asked bitterly. The short red head stood in front of Shizuru, blocking her path.

"I was just going to check on Natsuki." She answered calmly though her insides were thoroughly confused. _What did I do to offend them all?_

"Like hell you are." Nao growled before Mai put a hand on her shoulder.

After pacifying the very angry girl she turned towards Shizuru. "Kaichou, why are you going to visit her? She's not just another one of your fangirls for you to play with." She asked protectively.

That statement truly caught Shizuru off guard, she couldn't even come up with something to say in return.

"Yeah, she really was going to con-" Chie started by Nao covered her mouth with her hand.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the weird interaction. "Of course she's not." Shizuru finally answered Mai's question. "She's very important to me."

Mai caught the adoring glint in Shizuru's eye when she referred to Natsuki. She didn't understand why it was there but she decided to go against her motherly instincts and let Shizuru talk with Natsuki. "Oh, alright then, we were just leaving." She said as she grabbed Chie and Nao and started to pull them away.

"What?" Chie and Nao both asked loudly.

"There is now way I'm letting _her_ in there!" Nao said as she fought off Mai's grip.

"Just trust me." Mai pleaded. Nao looked at her and then at Shizuru. Deciding not to cross either of them she hesitantly left the building, Mai and Chie at her side.

Now Shizuru was more confused than before. _What was that? _Steeling her will she proceeded down the hall. A few steps more and she was intercepted by Sagisawa-sensei.

"Fujino-san, it's late." She said, surprised that there was someone left in the building.

"I know, I'm sorry to be a bother but I was hoping to see Kuga Natsuki." Shizuru replied, putting on her best responsible student face.

The nurse looked at her for a moment before peering past the brunette and down the hall. "Ok, I just dismissed her friends because Kuga-san needs to rest, but since you look so concerned I'll let you by."

Shizuru gave her an appreciative smile. "Ookini, Sagisawa-sensei." She bowed slightly before continuing forward.

"Oh on more thing Fujino-san." Shizuru turned around to look at the older woman. "Try not to do anything too strenuous, she does need to rest." The statement was followed by a wink and an amused laugh before she walked away. Shizuru felt a blush creep up her cheek as she processed the nurse's parting words. _Now is not the time for this. _Shizuru chastised herself before stepping up to the infirmary door. Taking a deep breath she knocked softly and entered the bright room.

She had prepared herself for the sight of a battered Natuski lying on the bed looking glum and injured but was genuinely surprised when she saw the pale blue hospital bed unoccupied. "Ara, hello?" She called timidly.

"Holy shit!" Came the reply followed by a loud bang. She searched the room and found the bluenette crouching on the ground nest to a rather antique looking TV. The girl looked bewildered at the fact that Shizuru was standing in front of her. Natsuki slowly rose up and looked Shizuru right in the eye. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

Shizuru couldn't even answer as she got an up close and personal look at Natsuki's injuries. Not only was her face bruised and beaten badly but without the hoodie it was easy to see two large bruises on the girl's slender neck, Shizuru took note of their size and shape seeing that they resembled handprints. Registering that someone must have put them there Shizuru's white hot fury once again consumed her body, making her tremble with rage. "Who did this to you?" She asked sinisterly. _They will pay for harming my Natsuki._

Natsuki shook her head and looked skeptically at the shaking older girl. _Damn what's with her?_ "No, I asked what you are doing here." Her husky was voice stony and rigid.

Shizuru pushed aside her anger to take in the hurt expression covering Natsuki's well defined features. "I came to check on my Natsuki." She answered much more tenderly than the fierce question she had asked earlier.

"Don't say that!" The injured girl shouted, annoyed at the affectionate tone she was receiving. "I'm not your Natsuki." Shizuru's hearty panged, hurt she hadn't been expecting cut deep into her heart. Natsuki gazed at her, a myriad of emotions swirling in her emerald orbs. "How about you go 'check' on your boyfriend." Natsuki added spitefully.

"What?" Shizuru asked as she inched closer to the ranting bluenette. _What is she talking about?_

"Don't play dumb! I was there remember! I was trying to talk to you, to tell you how I felt. But I guess I was just another one of your fan-girls to flirt with! Then he came and- and he pulled you from me, ki-doing that to you on the cheek!" Natsuki shouted harshly. "You know that damn boyfriend!" It all made sense. _That's why she didn't want me to know._ Shizuru thought looking at the irate bluenette.

Shizuru crossed the room quickly and stood right in front of Natsuki, her crimson eyes watery. "Natsuki, you don't understand-"

"Tch! I understand fine, I was just some sort of twisted entertainment for you. Just leave!" Natsuki roared, her hands shaking.

Shizuru didn't back away, in fact her eyes never left Natsuki's. She brought a hand up and lightly caressed the bluenette's bruised face. "Natsuki," She whispered.

Natsuki's temper cooled from the tender touch. _Damn it, why does this feel so nice even after she ripped out my heart. _Natsuki watched the slightly taller girl as the hand trailed from her face down to her black and blue neck.

Shizuru gently touched Natsuki's injuries. _Kannin na my Natsuki, I did not mean to hurt you so deeply._ She stopped her light caress and gazed and the face of the younger girl. It showed confusion, hurt, anger, but the surface seemed to be much calmer than it was before. Wanting to take away the pain Shizuru apprehensively wrapped the bluenette in a warm embrace.

Natsuki's mind was on overdrive. _Wha- How did this happen? How did I get here? Why is she-_ Her brain turned to mush when she felt Shizuru's soft hands rub her back comfortingly.

Shizuru was in a slight panic as well. She had drawn the other girl in close but Natsuki was unresponsive. _This feels so perfect to me. It's just right, please feel the same Natsuki. _Rubbing the girl's back soothingly she finally felt Natsuki respond by hugging her back strongly, burying her face into her hair. Shizuru hummed softly into Natsuki's ear and squeezed back with the same gusto.

Natsuki was lost in the smell and feel of Shizuru until she felt intense pain flare in her side. She yelped, causing Shizuru to suddenly release her. Stumbling at loss of contact, the back of her legs connected with the bed rail causing her to tumble onto the scratchy bed, her face scrunched up trying to downplay her discomfort. "Damn," she hissed as she gripped her side.

Shizuru was completely dumfounded. _Did she change her mind? _"Kannin na, Natsuki. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said softly as she turned away from the bluenette. "I'll go."

"No wait," Shizuru turned back to Natsuki. "Stay." Natsuki nearly whispered. Shizuru, unable to deny the request walked over to side of the bed. "Ok, I'm going to be honest here." Natsuki said as she patted the side of the bed, signaling Shizuru to sit next to her. Shizuru tentatively took her place as Natsuki looked at her questionably. "I'm hella confused. What's going on? Why did you come here?"

Shizuru took a second to replay their conversation in her mind. "Well, it seems that there has been some confusion between us." She started, looking deeply into Natsuki's innocent emerald eyes. "I came to check on you, when I saw you on the soccer field I was worried. And that I didn't see you at all in school today didn't help matters."

"But why are you worried for me? Shouldn't you be with that guy or something?" Natsuki asked, some of the earlier bitterness returning.

"I believe that's where we seem to be on different pages." Shizuru said gently, trying to break through Natsuki's emotional wall. "You said that he was my boyfriend correct?"

"Damn right, I mean the way he acted at the dance made it pretty clear." Natsuki spat.

Shizuru saw the hurt seeping into verdant orbs. "Well, Reito's been my friend for a long time." Shizuru started, but stopped when she saw Natsuki huff angrily. She timidly took one of the younger girl's hands into hers. "But he's only a friend."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru skeptically. "Then why would he do that?"

"That's what he always does. If I'm ever in trouble with some of my fans he comes to the rescue. Like an older brother."

"So he thought I was one of your crazy stalkers?" Natsuki asked, obviously appalled at the thought.

Shizuru nodded smiling at the horrified look on Natsuki's face. "Damn." Natsuki grumbled. "Well, that clears some things up." She said giving Shizuru an uneasy grin.

Shizuru gave Natsuki's hand a light squeeze before her crimson eyes turned mischievous. "But I believe Natsuki said something earlier that seemed rather intriguing." Natsuki's face returned to the horrified state it was just in. "Would she like to share?"

"Gah! Uh, no- er, it was nothing. Nothing at all."Natsuki sputtered.

Shizuru slid closer so their bodies touched slightly. "Ara, is Natsuki sure? I remember it was something about how she felt."

Natsuki's face paled making her bruises become even more pronounced. "Uh no, I'm good."

"If Natsuki's sure, then may I ask a question?" Shizuru said, not pleased about Natsuki avoiding her inquiry.

"Ok," Natsuki replied hesitantly.

"What happened to you?" Shizuru eyed the injuries of the younger girl.

Natsuki sweat-dropped. _Shit, I can't tell her everything! Come on Kuga think!_ "I- er, last night after the dance I was kinda angry, so I decided to go for a ride." She began, watching Shizuru closely. "I drove for a while and my bike ran outta gas. I was in a pretty sketchy part of town so when I was filling up some thugs came by."

Shizuru's anger returned full force. "And they did this to you?" Crimson eye's clouded with intense fury and need for retribution.

Natsuki nodded. _Shit, Shizuru can be really scary. _"But it's not that bad. Couple bruises and some stitches but I'm fine." She said trying to get rid of scary Shizuru.

"Stitches?" Shizuru questioned, her look turning from manic into concerned.

_Shiiiiit! Shouldn't have said that._ "Uh yeah but they aren't bad."

"May I see?" Shizuru asked beseechingly.

_Aw hell, if I refuse now she'll assume the worst. Guess I just better get it over with. _"Uh, ok just don't freak out alright?" She reached for the hem of her t-shirt pulling it up so Shizuru could get a look.

Shizuru inhaled sharply. The right side Natsuki's toned stomach was completely black and blue, some long scrapes riddled throughout. It looked like she had been dragged across asphalt and had a few ribs badly damaged. A large crescent shaped cut was stitched up to the left of her navel. "Not bad? Natsuki this looks terrible! And with a deep cut like that you must have lost a lot of blood."

"Hey, it's not bad. I've had worse."

That didn't make Shizuru feel better in the least. "Natsuki," she whispered. The green eyed girl looked at her. Shizuru was trying to conceal her emotions but Natsuki saw right through them.

"It's ok Shizuru, I'm fine really." This time it was Natsuki who squeezed her hand comfortingly. At this sincere gesture Shizuru's tears started to flow.

"Natsuki, you could have-" She tried to speak through her sobs. Natsuki pulled Shizuru close and just held her as she cried. They sat there on the hospital bed for a few moments holding each other close. Shizuru composed herself a little. "Natsuki I can't lose you." She said softly as she ran her hands through silky blue tresses. "I know we haven't known each other long but you are precious to me."

Natsuki hadn't felt this cared for in a long time. She gazed down fondly at the Kyoto beauty in her arms and knew now was the perfect time. "You won't lose me." She lifted Shizuru chin to look at beautiful watery eyes. "You know what I was trying to ask you?" She whispered. Shizuru shook her head slowly. "I was trying to tell you that I like you." Crimson eye's stared into emerald disbelievingly. _Is Natsuki really saying what I think she is? _"I was so damn nervous I couldn't seem to get it out right. I wanted to ask if you would go out with me sometime."

"Really?" Shizuru asked, hoping this wasn't some cruel dream.

"Really really." Natsuki answered with a warm smile.

Shizuru embraced the girl tightly, avoiding her damaged side. "Well, if Natsuki asks nicely then I might go on a date with her." She teased.

"Oi-" Natsuki blushed hugely. "You really know how to ruin a moment."

"Ara, but I know how to make it better." Shizuru tilted her face towards Natsuki's intent on taking those pink lips for her own. She was a breath away when a loud knocking caused them both to jump, smacking their foreheads together.

"Fujino-san, it's almost curfew. You ought to be heading back to the dorms now." The nurse called loudly.

"Damn that nurse." Natsuki grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Was Natsuki looking forward to something?" Shizuru asked coyly ignoring her own slight pain.

Natsuki gave her the most adorable pout she had ever seen before turning bright red. "Hmph, like I'd admit anything to you. Teasing devil woman."

Shizuru smiled at her Natsuki before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. This caused the already blushing girl to almost turn purple. "I'll see you later, my Natsuki." She gracefully walked out of the room, putting a little extra sway in her hips.

"Bye." She heard the bluenette say quietly before she left the room feeling happier than she ever had before.

In her empty hospital room Natsuki did her own victory fist pump smiling goofily.

* * *

**Yay resolution! But don't worry plenty more drama and Shiznat cuteness planned:) Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, here's the next chappie! Enjoy and let me know what you think:)**

* * *

The practiced tip-tapping of long slender fingers on hard plastic filled the almost empty student council room. The sun was just barely peeking up over the tree-line, illuminating the room more fully, reducing the influence of the bluish glow emanating from the laptop. Crimson eyes scanned the screen intently, searching for anything suspicious. _Hmm, there must be an article here somewhere, things like that don't usually go unnoticed. _She opened a link to a local newspaper and skimmed the articles that were reported on the day of the incident. _Ara, that looks promising._ Shizuru clicked on the small article entitled, 'Convicted Felons Found Unconscious' and began to read.

**_Friday morning, two of Fuuka's most violent criminals were found beaten and unconscious at the local Tatakaru Diner/ Gas Station _****_located in downtown Fuuka. Kobayashi Izo and Tanaka Arashi, both having been convicted on several charges of assault and battery, _****_aggravated sexual assault, and drug trafficking, were taken to the hospital and then reinstated in the Fuuka District Correctional Facility _****_early Firday morning. Circumstances surrounding the beaten men are still unknown though the situation is currently being investigated _****_by the Fuuka Police Force._**

**_The damage found on one of the gas pumps and the positioning of the bodies indicate a physical altercation of some sort did take place _****_but there were no eye witness accounts or security footage available for reference or questioning. At the scene of the incident, there _****_were three different blood types, two of which belong to criminals listed above. The identity of the third person involved is unknown._**

**_ Police officials are urging the public to be aware because as Police chief Daisuke says "Anybody that could do that much damage to _****_those men is highly trained and could potentially be very dangerous. Granted, that the person involved could have very likely been the _****_victim that those two were not ready to meet." _**

**_Any information regarding the identity of the third party and the events that took place should be called into the Fuuka Police Force _****_immediately, the number is listed below._**

Shizuru clicked her tongue angrily, making a mental note to call the Fuuka Police Station later that day. Being a Fujino came with perks and making sure those men who hurt Natsuki stayed behind bars without alerting them to Natsuki's involvement was definitely one of them. She chuckled darkly, memorizing the number to call before taking a long sip of her morning cup of tea.

It was troubling that the 'thugs' Natsuki had mentioned to her were such violent criminals, but the fact the bluenette had taken care of both of them was no surprise. _Very dangerous indeed, _she thought to herself as she shut down the laptop and gathered her things. _In more ways than one, _shegrinned at the memory of Natsuki admitting that she liked her. Shizuru tried to calm the butterflies that suddenly assaulted her stomach as she recalled the intense look in her beloved's jade eyes and how close she had come to those alluring pink lips. Feeling the butterflies intensify she fixed a few loose chestnut strands before stepping out. Fujino Shizuru was not accustomed to the anxious feeling settling in her abdomen, but today was the first day she would see Natsuki after the younger girl's confession and who could blame her for feeling giddy. Beaming like a schoolgirl in love (cause that's what she is) she opened the door and set out to find her Natsuki.

The hallways slowly began to fill as the time for school to start inched closer. Monday's were never the liveliest of days so most girls were less animated than usual. Her fans greeted her shyly as Shizuru elegantly made her way through the throngs of people, eye's intently searching for her biker girl. She checked the time once more before scanning the crowd again, this time she was pleasantly surprised the see Natsuki stepping through the entrance. The girl's aviators were still on shielding the striking emeralds from Shizuru's gaze, but the younger girls face went from her usual scowl to a small smile when she turned Shizuru's direction. Her heartbeat grew increasingly louder with each step Natsuki took towards her.

"Hey Shizuru," the rebel said as she smoothly took off her sunglasses and hanging them on her sweatshirt. Shizuru gazed at the discoloration still visible on the bluenette's face, anger beginning to rise up once more. Seeing the dangerous look in Shizuru's eyes Natsuki knew she needed to act fast. "Whoa there, good to see you too." She said with a cheesy grin, hoping to divert Shizuru's attention from her still recovering bruises.

Shizuru tore her eyes from Natsuki's injuries to look at the younger girl questionably. "Ara, excuse me?" She asked, unsure of what Natsuki meant.

Natsuki's smile broadened. _Finally, teasing revenge is mine! _"Well the way you just looked at me, it was like you wanted to break out of the Fujino code of conduct and punch a wall or something." Shizuru eyes grew a fraction wider, but she still maintained her calm demeanor. "And to think, I was going to ask you out but with that look I might have to reconsider." Natsuki ended with a very self satisfied smirk.

Shizuru, face went from slightly confused to highly amused. _It looks like my Natsuki forgot just who she is dealing with._ "Natsuki ikezu!" She said dramatically, "Playing with my feelings like that." She put a little extra hurt into her voice and a quiver in her lip.

_Shit! Wha- _Natsuki panicked at the upset girl before her. "I didn't mean it! Hell, I would never back out of a date with you. I was just jo-" Her ramble was cut short by herds of Shizuru fans crowding the Kaichou.

"Kaichou-sama! Are you alright?"

"Do you need a tissue?"

"Here just use my shirt!"

Girls squealed and attempted to comfort their beloved student council president. Natsuki cursed as she felt herself get pushed farther and farther away from Shizuru. Still in a panic because she didn't get a chance to apologize fully she fought valiantly against the wave of people, but when she finally caught a glimpse of the older girl through the masses of obsessive fans her fears were instantly put at ease. The brunette was cornered by all of her hormonal followers and had absolutely no route of escape. Her gaze flickered to Shizuru's courteous mask and noted there was no evidence of tears or sadness as she politely declined all of their efforts to console her. _Serves her right for playing that dirty trick again!_ Natsuki thought triumphantly as she climbed up onto one of the handrails near a flight of stairs making sure the surrounded brunette would see her. Emerald caught pleading crimson, but Natsuki playfully wagged her finger at the older girl, getting her message across. _You did this to yourself. _A pout leaked through Shizuru's mask for a split second and the sight caused Natsuki to chuckle lightly. She hopped off the rail almost taking out a couple girls in route, ignoring the impressed gasps coming from her own fan-club. Giving her group of staring girls one of her infamous Kuga Death glares she walked away to find her friends.

Spying them all standing near a drinking fountain she quickly made her way over. She smiled knowingly when she spied her teammate and her busty redheaded friends holding hands. _Heh, at least one good thing happened at that dance._ Mai had filled her in over the weekend of 'nursing'(as Mai called it) back to health. It basically consisted of Natsuki lying on the couch eating copious amounts of ramen and mayo while Mai talked about how she and Mikoto had become somewhat of an item and Natsuki occasionally offering small snippets of how she and Shizuru made up. Overall she knew every finite detail about Mai's budding relationship and Mai knew Natsuki wasn't mad at the Kaichou anymore. She saw Chie who was holding Aoi from behind, probably saying something perverted while Nao filed her nails absently.

"Morning Natuski, glad you made it on time." Mai said when she noticed Natsuki coming over.

"Yeah Kuga, when we woke you like three and a half minutes ago I wasn't sure you were gonna make it this time. But I guess it makes sense since you look like that." Nao jibed.

"Shut it spider." Natsuki retorted. "Three and a half minutes and I still look better than you." Nao growled and was about to respond but Mai beat her to it.

"We were just talking about the game coming up." Mai looked at Mikoto who smiled back at her.

"Oh yeah," Natsuki sighed. "I still have to get cleared by Nurse Bossy Pants to see if I can play."

"I think coach can convince her." Mikoto said reassuringly. "It's against Gardentrobe and that's a rival game."

"Yeah last year a girl broke her leg. Caught it on my phone, fifty thousand views thank you very much." Chie added excitedly.

Aoi smacked her lightly. "Not what we were going for."

The bell rang and the group slowly dissipated. But before Natuski was out of earshot Nao yelled "Enjoy class with your woman mutt!"

Natsuki's face burst into a deep blush and turned to yell something back but the redhead was already out of sight. _Dammit, I'll get you later. _She leisurely made her way to class, trying to avoid the inevitable revenge that she knew Shizuru would enact on her. It made her extremely nervous but kinda of excited as well. _Damn weird emotions, eff it I'm going in._

There was a strange feeling of anti-climax when Natsuki entered the class to find that the brunette's desk empty. _Weird, Shizuru always comes to class._ She eyed the unoccupied seat warily as she trudged to her spot in the front row, bracing herself for a long and extremely boring hour of English. The class began, and Natsuki pulled out a notebook. No, not for taking notes, but for a rather impressive drawing of the teacher being hit repeatedly in the head with a jar of mayo. _Violence plus mayo equals best doodle ever. _Natsuki smirked to herself as she continued the middle of this artistic excursion the familiar scratch of the intercom sounded on the school sound system.

"Pardon the interruption but would Kuga Natuski please report to the student council office. Again, Kuga Natsuki to the student council office. Thank you and have good day." Charismatic Kyoto-ben filtered through the dated speakers. Natsuki slunk deeper into her seat. _Aw hell…_

"Kuga-san, it seems you are needed. Go ahead, just remember the homework." The sensei excused her to leave before continuing his lecture. _Well at least I get out of class. _

Natsuki plodded slowly in the direction of her inevitable doom. _Has someone ever died from a blushing overload? _She thought optimistically before knocking on the door in a quick staccato rhythm. "Come in." Came the familiar voice of her _friend. _

She opened the door and confidently strode into the room. _It'll be worse if she knows that I'm nervous. _Behind a large wooden desk in a very business-like chair sat Shizuru, hands clasped and resting on the desk. "Ara, hello Natsuki." The older girl smiled at Natsuki politely. The bluenette watched the girl behind the desk carefully, catching the mischievous gleam in her cherry eyes.

"H-hey." Natsuki stuttered. _Damn it!_ The gleam seemed to magnify as Shizuru observed her nervous behavior.

"So, do you know why you are here my Natsuki?"

Natsuki shook her head, fidgeting with the sleeve of her white hoodie. A faint blush began creeping up her cheeks from Shizuru's claiming. Shizuru wanted so much to squeal, leap across the table, and embrace the younger girl for her cuteness, but she had other plans.

"Ara, well it is in regards to your habit of truancy and unruly behavior as of late." Shizuru eyed her meaningfully, obviously referring to the occurrence earlier that morning. Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck guiltily. "Hmm, I believe a punishment is in order is it not?" The Kaichou said in a sing-song voice as she grinned at Natsuki impishly.

All color seemed to drain from Natsuki's face. _Oh shitdamn. Please god let her be merciful. _She thought as she played out numerous embarrassing scenarios Shizuru could put her in. "Uh, no I don't think so. Maybe I could get like a warning or something?" She asked, emeralds orbs begging for mercy.

Shizuru chuckled. "I don't believe so, Natsuki has been quite _naughty _lately_." _Natsuki swore Shizuru's voice dropped in to a seductive murmur as she uttered the word 'naughty'.

"Perhaps I should have Natsuki stand in the hallway holding a sign saying 'I am a _very very naughty girl_.'" Shizuru proposed suggestively. Natsuki's bright red blush started to spread to her neck as she processed the meaning of Shizuru's words. Then she cringed as she imagined herself being mauled by her fan-girls because of the sign. She looked at Shizuru incredulously, a mixture of terror and embarrassment playing across her features.

_Ara, that must be the biggest one yet. _Shizuru thought as she appraised Natsuki's flushed face. _But I can do better. _She put a finger on her chin, making it look as if she was deep in thought. "Or I could have her clean the cafeteria, I know there is a rather fetching French maid uniform here somewhere." Shizuru suggested, pretending to get up from her seat to find the attire. Natsuki's went from red to purple almost instantly.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled rushing rushed forward to reach across the desk. She took Shizuru by the wrists, prohibiting her from moving to find the damned uniform. "There is no way in hell I am wearing one of those frilly dress things." She glared at Shizuru defiantly, blush slowly fading. "Not going to happen ever."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki disappointedly. "Ara, but Nasuki would look so cute in-" Natsuki released one of her wrists only to cover her mouth. Her blush reigniting when she saw nothing but honesty in Shizuru's eyes. _Shizuru's actually thought about that? Oh gawd…_

"Nope, not a snowball's chance in hell." Natsuki answered in what she hoped was an intimidating way. In truth, it was kinda of hard to be tough when you're blushing like crazy in front of a totally gorgeous girl and your thoughts kept going places they should not be.

Shizuru pursed her lips, giving Natsuki a light kiss on the palm of her hand. "Eeep!" Natsuki yelped as she rapidly removed her hand and backed away from the Kyoto born.

"Ara, what a girlish noise Natsuki made just now." Shizuru teased.

"Yeah well-" Natsuki huffed trying to explain her behavior. "You just- my hand… Gah! You did that!" She crossed her arms heatedly.

"Did what exactly?" Shizuru asked as she stepped out from behind to desk.

"You just kis- You know what you did!" Natsuki answered frantically, putting as much distance between herself and Shizuru as possible.

"I'm not sure what exactly Natsuki means? Could she show me?" Sultry Kyoto-ben resonated through the room. Crimson eye's dancing with mischief and something a little darker.

_Eff! I gotta get out of here! _Natsuki felt her back press against the cold wooden door. Her modesty and common sense was saying to get the hell outta there, but a smaller more adventurous part of her wanted to see what would happen if she stayed. _Maybe I don't need to leave. _ Deciding on her course of action she stopped backpedaling and smirked at the incoming girl.

"Well I could," she paused watching the surprise on Shizuru's face. "But it comes with a price." She started to take part in Shizuru's game.

"Ara? And what would that be?" Shizuru crept closer, hips swaying dramatically.

"Well, maybe it could take care of a certain punishment." Natsuki husked, eyeing Shizuru's movements unaware of the desire surfacing in her jade pools.

"You think so?" Shizuru practically purred as her arms encircled Natsuki neck, bodies so close but not yet touching.

Natsuki smiled wickedly before grabbing Shizuru roughly by the hips and reversing their positions. She pressed the brunette firmly against the door, her body flush against the older girls. "Yeah, I kinda do." She spoke throatily into Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru had to suppress a grasp as Natsuki's athletic body pushed up on her own. Her temperature spiked when she heard Natsuki's words and felt her tantalizing breath on her already overheating skin. _God Natsuki. _One hand threaded through smooth midnight strands while the other clutched her shirt collar, bringing the younger girl even closer.

Natsuki's face was hot, the feeling of Shizuru's voluptuous breasts against her own was mind-blowing, even through their clothes. She felt a soft hand entwine itself her hair and pull her in. "Natsuki," Shizuru breathed, the name hardly audible. Natsuki turned towards the sound.

Shizuru looked at swirling emeralds before her gazed dipped to the _oh so tempting_ lips of the younger girl. She licked her own lips, wetting them in anticipation. She angled her head slightly and started to move forward slowly, giving Natsuki enough time to pull away. When the bluenette's eye's fluttered shut, Shizuru allowed her to also and they finally met.

It was chaste, brief, only a timid brushing of supple lips really, but it sent sparks down both girls' spines. Electricity coursed through them simultaneously, enveloping their whole being.

Shizuru's hunger and love for the younger girl reared up once again but this time it was increased more than ten-fold. It captured her heart and soul. She needed Natsuki. She needed to hear the adorable noises she would make, to feel her delectably perfect body, for Natsuki to be hers and only hers, to love her completely. She felt the all encompassing flames of want and desire licking at her insides. This kiss did not quench her need for Natsuki, it magnified it.

Natsuki had never felt something like this before. The love and concern Shizuru had shown for her in the infirmary was wonderful but this was different. It was still love, but there was something more. It made her heart race and her hands all tingly. It was something intense and fierce. Something she desperately needed more of. Something addictive.

Shizuru pressed her lips more firmly onto Natsuki's, and Natsuki responded in with a low groan. It was delicate and tender at first, but as they grew more comfortable it became something more. They soon released their hold and looked into each other's eyes, panting heavily. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki sensuously before swooping in and capturing the bluenette's lips again. They meshed, played, and _devoured_ each other_. _But it was only on lips and it left them both aching for more. Natsuki gripped Shizuru harder, trying to get her need across.

_Gawd…_ Natsuki thought as Shizuru bit down on her lower lip playfully. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt something hot and wet slide across the place where she was just bitten. _Is that her-_

'Knock, knock, knock.'

Both girls jumped away from each other, Natsuki banging her leg against the desk, Shizuru hitting the wall rather hard.

"Damn" Natsuki growled rubbing her tender appendage.

"Yes?" The normally calm and serene voice of the Kaichou sounded flustered and a bit breathless.

"Bubuzuke are you coming to class sometime today?" Haruka asked, annoyed at the presidents lack of responsibility.

"Ara, yes I'll be there in a moment." Shizuru answered, this time masking her _discomfort. _"You go on, I will catch up."

"Okay," Yukino said through the door.

Shizuru sighed in relief when she heard them walk away. She glanced at Natsuki, the girls face still tomato red. "Kannin na Natsuki, but it seems we have run out of time."

"Pft-" Natsuki puffed in annoyance. "Stupid loudspeaker."

Shizuru gazed at Natsuki adoringly. "Natsuki ought to get to class lest she be _punished _again." She chided as she walked past Natsuki, making sure to rub up against the girl's arm as she departed. Shizuru looked over her shoulder for a brief moment to see her rightfully earned blush. She was almost out the door when she heard Natsuki say "Is that a promise?"

A slight pink twinge manifested on Shizuru's own cheeks before she quickly made her way down the hall.

* * *

Natsuki almost skipped (almost because she thought about it and skipping was definitely not bad ass and she would therefore not do it) on her way back from the nurse's office, bringing glad tidings of great joy. She was cleared for the game tomorrow! _Best friggin' day of ever. Kiss from Shizuru, playing in the soccer game. Oh and did I mention kissing Shizuru!_ She thought as she made her way to the locker room. She walked inside and spotted her friends.

"Hey guys," she said as she 'trotted' over to her locker.

"Uh hi." Chie said, looking at her like she was some kind of alien.

"Hey Nat," Mai chimed with a knowing smile.

Nao looked up from tying her shoes as scrunched her eyebrows together disbelievingly. "Ok Kuga, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked while putting on her practice clothes.

"You're acting weird." Chie said as Natsuki glared at her. Chie put up her hands defensively. "What? It's the truth."

"Yeah mutt, why are you so- uh smiley?" Nao looked at Natsuki skeptically. "It's really creeping me out."

Natsuki scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mai came up to her with a big smile on her face. "You might not but I bet I do."

Natsuki eye's almost bugged out of her head. She looked at her perceptive friend nervously. "Mai…" She threatened.

"Tell us!" Chie jumped in front of Mai exictedly. Mai leaned in and whispered something into the dark-haired girl's ear. Chie's face went from curious to confused to grinning evilly and Natsuki. "Natsuki and Kaichou sitting in a tree-" she began to sing.

"Chie if you sing that song I swear-" Natsuki growled.

Nao caught on and sang the next part. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Natsuki lunged at her but Nao narrowly dodged the attack. The redhead took off around the many lockers with Natsuki at her heels.

"First comes love!" Chie shouted, gaining Natsuki's attention once more.

"Then comes marriage!" Nao added.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" They both yelled enthusiastically.

"You both are so dead!" Natsuki bellowed.

* * *

Natsuki sat on the field, stretching her tight muscles. Practice had been a beast today, Midori pushed them hard so they would be ready for their first game. Her teammates were scattered around as Midori stood in front of them, talking strategy but Natsuki's mind was elsewhere. _Are me and Shizuru together? _She thought as touched her toes easily. _We haven't even gone on a real date yet. _Her face scrunched together as she tried to process what had happened that day. _Well we've kissed so I guess the logical thing to do would be go out or something. But I can't just take her out to town. That would be against the protection plan Mashiro came up with. And if I screw up again she'll take away my Ducati._ She shivered at the thought of losing her precious motorcycle. _Maybe if I was in a group it'd be ok. And I could wear my aviators to hide my face. It's not like any of those idiots pose a real threat anyways. _"Kuga!" Midori's yelling shook her from her thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" She answered playing off her lack of attention.

"You're cleared to play right?" Midori looked at her expectantly.

"Yup." Natsuki said with a cocky smile as her teammates started to cheer.

"Good, you and Minagi are our starting forwards tomorrow. Make sure you're bandaged up good, this game tends to get out of hand."

Natsuki high fived Mikoto before turning to the coach "Sure, sure, I'll go see your bossy nurse girlfriend. But it's the other team I think you should be worrying about."

"Yeah they don't have a chance!" Ishiko yelled with gusto. The rest of the team stood up and cheered loudly in agreement.

"Alright, you guys can go. See you tomorrow." Midori said before looking smugly at Natsuki. "And I'm telling Youko you said she was bossy."

"No! She'll unleash the stingy ointment crap!" Natsuki placed a hand protectively over her healing stitches.

"Too bad Kuga. Now get out of here." Midor ruffled Natsuki's hair while Natsuki slapped her hand away.

"Oi! Damn weirdo old coach." Natsuki grumbled as she walked away from the practice field.

"Hey I'm not old, I'm seventeen!" Midori called after her.

Nasuki chuckled as she rounded the corner of the bleachers. She was about to go in when a sudden movement in the dark corner beneath the stands caught her eye. _What the hell…_ Natsuki balled her first before venturing closer to the movement. A flash of green leaped at her but Natsuki was much faster. She caught the attacker's wrist and twisted it behind her back. The person struggled but Natsuki held her firm. "Don't touch me you miscreant." Hissed the perpetrator.

Natsuki sniggered when she realized who exactly was in her hold. "Tomoe." She said icily, pulling the girls arm further behind her back. "What do you think you are doing?" Noticing the small shiv that had dropped to the ground during the tussle, she pressed the green haired girl into the bleachers.

"I told you to stay away from Shizuru-sama." Tomoe growled, trying to free herself.

"Ok now I want you to listen really well." Natsuki said in a deadly calm voice. She twisted the girl's arm even further, causing Tomoe to grunt. "I could break your arm in seconds. It would be easy. Like snapping a piece of Pocky." Coldness seemed to emanate from Natsuki, her fighting instincts kicking in. She wanted so badly to show Tomoe just who she was messing with but then the image of Shizuru popped into her head. Shizuru had asked her not to do anything violent so she reluctantly loosed her grip and pushed Tomoe away. "Remember that. Next time I won't be so forgiving. And there is no way in hell I'm staying away from Shizuru." She left Tomoe there shaking with pure and unadulterated hatred. Shrugging it off, she dusted off her shorts and walked into the locker room like nothing had happened.

* * *

In a familiar bar located downtown Fuuka, Mr. John Smith was in a very heated telephone conversation. "How was I supposed to know she was freakin' fighting expert!" He yelled into the device. "You left that last bit of information out of your last call!"

The refined voice of Sergay Wang came from the other end. "I thought you capable of handling a mere teenage girl." He said condescendingly. "Obviously, I put my faith in the wrong people."

"No, we just didn't know what we were dealing with!" He shouted into the line. "I can handle it!"

"Really? Because that first attempt seems to say otherwise."

"No, this time it will work. It's a more direct approach but it is almost full-proof."

"I should hope so. Remember what I asked about discretion. I don't need any of your people storming in there on murderous rampage." Wang countered, thoroughly annoyed with the ineptitude of the man he was speaking with.

John Smith laughed sinisterly. "Don't worry about that, Natsuki-chan will be having a very unfortunate accident soon."

This caused a twisted smile to grace Wang's features. "Excellent, it would not be good if I had to come to Japan and deal with this personally." He said, the threat of punishment for failure evident behind his polished words.

"Got it." John Smith growled before hanging up. He stalked to the shadowy back of the bar and stopped at a dimly lit table. "Are you all set?" He asked the occupant.

"Mostly, it's now a matter of time."

"Perfect."

* * *

**Yup so that's it for this one. Reviews are awesome and so is Shiznat! Oh and srry i didn't have the time to answer the reviews personally this time:/ It's been a little crazy around here... Anyways thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Whew... so finally here's the next chap! Sorry about the wait, so i won't say much. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get up Mutt!"

"Ugnff…" Natsuki groaned grabbing her midnight blue comforter and wrapping it around herself even tighter.

"Seriously Nat, school starts in like five minutes. You don't want to be late on your first game-day do you?" Mai called from the kitchenette.

"School…too early." The bluenette grumbled still half asleep.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Chie waltzed up to the cocooned girl confidently. "Natsuki, don't you want to see Shizuru before class? You might get another kiss…"

A cute smile graced the now hopeful expression of the sleepy girl. "Zuru?" She muttered perking up a little but her eye's remaining closed.

Chie grinned evilly before pulling out her cell phone to capture the moment. "Yeah 'Zuru', you don't want to disappoint her do you?"

The earnest expression fell to a pensive frown. "Make Zuru sad?" The frown fell into a pout as Natsuki shook her head from side to side.

"No?" Chie asked hoping to hear more adorable things from the usually tough biker. By now Mai and Nao were watching intently from the other side of the room trying to hold in their laughter.

"Nope!" Natsuki answered enthusiastically. A goofy smile plastered to her face.

"How can someone so badass be so freakin' cute at the same time?" Nao muttered offhandedly.

"Then you need to get up Natsuki, so you can go see your 'Zuru'." Chie said in a sugary sweet voice, still videoing the precious moment.

Natsuki's head popped off the pillow and she threw the blankets off her bed. "I'm up!" She yelled as she grabbed her school uniform and raced to the bathroom. Her three friends chuckled as Chie showed them the video once more. _What the hell is that? _Natsuki swore she heard her own voice while she was stripping off her tank top and boxers that she usually slept in. She crept closer to the door and heard her own voice saying "Make Zuru sad?" A hot blush took over her whole face as she threw open the door and pointed at the culprits. "Chie…" She growled, "You had better delete that." Natsuki tried to sound as menacing as possible but, in her limited edition black lace lingerie it didn't quite work out that way.

"Damn Natsuki, that looks good on you. Is that also for your 'Zuru'?" Chie quipped as she stashed her cell phone in her bag. Natsuki's blush intensified as she grabbed one of the blankets from the floor and wrapped it around herself. "Aw you don't need to hide it from us, like I said you look fantastic in that, is it one of your European pieces?" Chie wanted to see just how far she could push her blue-haired friend this morning.

"Shut up! And if you don't give me that phone, I know about a thousand ways to kill you with a ballpoint pen." Natsuki threatened glaring Chie down fiercely.

"Welp, that'll just have to wait. We got class to go to, see you around pup." Nao shoved Chie out of the door and Mai quickly followed.

"Try to hurry up Natsuki," she called in her motherly tone as they left a very red faced half naked girl standing in the dorm. _Bakas! Stupid, I swear sometimes I don't know why we are even friends. _Natsuki stepped into the bathroom, putting on her uniform in her usually untidy way. She took a glance in the mirror. _Oh damn, that's some serious bed head. Yup, going for a pony tail. _She pulled her cobalt strands into a high pony tail, splashed some water on her face, and added a little cologne because well, she was going to see her woman today. A content smile graced her attractive features as she thought about seeing Shizuru. The brunette was almost constantly on her brain but the weird thing is, Natsuki didn't mind in the least. She loved thinking about Shizuru, the way she smells, how soft her curls are when she runs her hands through them, she even liked the teasing a little, not that she would ever admit it. _I'm so freakin lucky. _She thought as she sauntered out of the bathroom, looking extremely good for the amount of time she took getting ready. She grabbed her bag and iPod before quickly heading out the door her thoughts still centered on her Kyoto beauty. Suddenly she was hit by a random thought. _What are me and Shizuru? I think we're girlfriend from the way we've kissed and stuff but I've never asked her. That's what they do on those stupid shows Mai makes us watch. I think I need to ask her, but we haven't even gone on a date yet! _Natsuki was still deep in thought as she opened the large door to the school and made her way through the still crowded halls. She ignored the swoons that were coming from her own fan-club as she paced around, trying to come up with a solution. _We can't be girlfriends if we haven't gone on a date yet right? But it's not like I can just take her out on the town, something could happen. Damn, why is this so confusing! _Natsuki shook her head as she rounded a corner, still enveloped in her thoughts. She barely took note of her surroundings until she felt a soft tug on her pony tail. _What the… _She whipped around to knock the crap out of whoever had the guts to touch her, only to be blinded by a dazzling smile and amused crimson eyes.

"Now what could have my Natsuki been thinking of so hard to not even notice me as she came in today." The velvety Kyoto-ben mused as she stepped closer to the bluenette. Natsuki closed her eyes and inhaled her favorite scent in the whole world.

"Just you." Natsuki answered honestly, opening her eye's to look directly in Shizuru's, watching the older girls gaze turn from amused to adoring. Natsuki saw an opening here and went for it, knowing full well that there would be repercussions later. She placed a finger on Shizuru's perfectly sculpted nose. "You, kind of stress me out." She removed her finger and reveled in the surprised expression Shizuru was giving her. _Gawd I'm turning into such a sap. Eh that surprised face is totally worth it._

"Natsuki Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted as she regained her composure. "Blaming all of her stress on me." She hit the bluenette lightly on the shoulder.

Natsuki chuckled and scratched her arm awkwardly. She didn't quite know what to do seeing as they were both being watched by their hawk-like fan girls and she didn't even know if they were officially going out. Honestly all she wanted was to do was kiss the crap out of the goddess in front of her, but she didn't know how Shizuru would feel about that blatant display of affection. So she settled for looking at the relaxed and almost carefree look on Shizuru's face, trying to let her emotions show through her eyes. Somewhere in the distance she registered the bell was ringing but she was way too caught up in those crimson orbs to compute what that meant.

As if an answer her unspoken questioning Shizuru laced her arm through Natsuki's. "Ara, Natsuki is going to escort me to class right?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. _Ara, since I can't kiss my Natsuki yet this will have to suffice._

Natuski gave Shizuru a lop-sided grin, and gripped the older girl's arm a little tighter. "Damn right I am."

They walked to class together, arms linked tightly and bodies much closer than necessary. Occasionally Shizuru would 'accidently' brush up against Natsuki which caused the bluenette to erupt into a fierce blush. Groups of girls watched them enviously until Natsuki stared daggers at them making them avert their gaze quickly. About half-way to their classroom Shizuru leaned down and whispered into the shorter girl's still red ear. "I'm very excited to watch Natsuki play today." Natsuki shot an inquisitive look at her counterpart before realization dawned on her features. Shizuru laughed loudly at Natsuki's tell-tale facial expressions. "Don't tell me you forgot?" She teased.

_Shit! How could've I forgot about that? Mai said something about it earlier but it totally skipped my mind! I'm blaming these damn hormones and that teasing devil woman. I can't even control my own brain! Oh well not gonna let her know that. _Natsuki mentally berated herself before shrugging her shoulders and looking at Shizuru cockily. "Uh yeah I guess but don't worry about it. We got this one in the bag."

Shizuru flushed slightly, but hid it by turning her face to the side. _Ara, there are so many sides to my Natsuki but confident is definitely a good one. _"Good, I would expect nothing less from the first year starting forward." Shizuru complimented before they stepped into the English classroom.

Natsuki's blush grew even deeper. _Ara, I wonder if that's unhealthy. _Shizuru pondered before bidding Natsuki good bye and sitting in her designated seat. Natsuki gave her a confused look before settling down in the front row, assuming her usually position of head on the desk not even looking at the sensei in the front of the class. Shizuru giggled slightly behind her hand before turning her attention to the lecture that was starting. It didn't hold her attention long though because her thoughts kept returning to state she had found Natsuki in earlier. _My puppy did look a little intense this morning. _She replayed the scene in her head remembering the pensive and almost concerned look covering her Natsuki's face. _I wonder what she was thinking about. She said it was about me but I hope it wasn't too serious._ Panic started to rise in Shizuru's chest, constricting her ability to breathe. _What if she's changed her mind? She has enough fans it is possible that someone else caught her attention. _She started to tap her left hand absently, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling forming in her gut. Glancing at the now sleeping beauty she tried to calm herself. Natsuki liked her, so whatever was bothering the bluenette they could work out together.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Natsuki. Between her classes, emergency team meetings, and trying to kill Chie for that damn video, she hadn't seen Shizuru since their class this morning. She now stood in front of the locker room, about to head in and get ready for the game. She wasn't nervous about playing, she knew she was good, but she was nervous about playing in front of Shizuru. She fiddled with her hands not quite ready to go in and get suited up. Taking deep breathes she paced back and forth outside of the deserted hallway. Suddenly, she felt warm hands embrace her from the back and she leaned into the comforting touch. "That's twice today I've snuck up on you. What could be on my Natsuki's mind now?" Shizuru purred into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki checked to make sure they were alone before she grabbed the older girl's waist, spun her around so now they were facing each other, and just held her close. "I told you before, it's you." She said as she looked into the older girls eyes unwaveringly. The same panic started to well up inside Shizuru before she caught the affectionate look in those shimmering emeralds. Natsuki pulled her closer, resting their foreheads together. "And how lucky I am that you somehow like me."

Shizuru beamed at Natsuki's confession before she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the pink lips of her rebel. She softly moved her lips against the Natsuki's responsive ones, getting lost in the tenderness of the kiss. Shizuru tried to put as much devotion as she could into it and Natsuki responded in kind. "Of course, I like Natsuki." Shizuru whispered as they parted, admiring the cute blush that splayed across Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki looked at her almost lovingly before cocking her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows together cutely. "Oh Natsuki has her thinking face on again." Shizuru teased, her hand caressing the pale skin of Natsuki's face. "Tell me what it going on up there." She pleaded, softly tapping Natsuki's temple.

Natsuki hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. _Oh well, you're gonna look like a baka anyways. _"I…er- uh I was just- ah, hmmm. Huh sorry, this is stupid I know but can I ask you a question?" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, not making eye contact with Shizuru.

Shizuru nodded slowly, trying to keep in the squeal that was caused by Natsuki's overwhelming cuteness.

"Uh, Shizuru what are we?" Natsuki asked bluntly.

Shizuru blinked. _Ara, well that was unexpected. _"I'm not really sure what Natsuki means?" She asked for clarification.

"Well you know, are we together like g-girlfriends? I mean, I know we haven't gone out on a like a real date or anything so I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." Natsuki looked at the ground embarrassed at having to ask such a question.

"Ara, is that what you've been wondering?" Shizuru asked, and Natsuki nodded slowly. _Ara, such a silly girl. _"Well, why doesn't Natsuki just ask me and then she'll know." She replied in a teasing tone. Natsuki gave her a disbelieving look and smacked her head with her palm. Taking a deep breath she removed her hand from her forehead and took Shizuru's gently, her thumb drawing slow circles on the silky skin.

"Oh ah ok then," The bluenette took another deep breath. "Shizuruwillyoubemygirlfriend ?" Natsuki asked quickly, looking nervously into Shizuru's eyes.

"Yes!" Shizuru practically yelled as she jumped onto Natsuki wrapping her legs around the younger girl's waist. _Holy shit! She understood what I said? And she said yes? _Natsuki's brain was on overload as she twirled her and Shizuru around smiling like a maniac. They stopped spinning and Natsuki was about to kiss Shizuru for all she's worth when the locker room door opened and Ishiko walked out.

"Kuga!" She barked in her very deep voice, raising her eyebrows at the sight of the school's badass and Kaichou together like that. "Warm up starts in five minutes, save your love session for after the game." With that said as she walked out the door that lead to the field.

"Shut up!" Natsuki shouted at the retreating figure. She looked at the girl in her arms and warmth coursed through her veins. Gently placing Shizuru back on the ground she kept her hands around the slender waist of the Kaichou. "So… I'll see you out there?" She asked hopefully.

Shizuru pecked Natsuki on the cheek. "Of course, and we'll be finishing this later." She said matter-of-factly before sauntering away, leaving Natsuki to thoroughly check her out as she left.

"Damn." Natsuki muttered as she watched Shizuru go. "This game better not go into overtime."

Natsuki finally entered the locker-room and put on the black and silver jersey of Fuuka Academy. She readjusted her pony-tail before striding out of the door and onto the field. The usually empty bleachers were already starting to fill up and there was a chatter that wasn't usually present when they practice. _Well I guess that means we have fans. _Natsuki thought as jogged over to her team.

"Natsuki! You ready for this?" Mikoto came up and fist bumped the bluenette.

"Hell yeah, are you?" Natsuki replied without a pause.

"Kuga's not ready!" Came the overpowering voice of Ishiko as she lumbered over to the two girls.

"What you do mean I'm not ready?" Natsuki growled impatiently. _Don't push your luck jumbo, you already interrupted my Shizuru time._

"Well you don't have any of this." Ishiko held up a container of black looking fluid. "And you can't play without some eye black."

Natsuki backed away from the older girl. "There is no way I'm putting that crap on my face." She said firmly, still backing away from the large girl.

"Of course you Fuuka players wouldn't wear that. That's for real athletes!" Sneered a dark brunette girl with a red and black Gardentrobe jersey. She sized Natsuki up arrogantly before turning away haughtily and heading over to her own teams side of the field.

"Aw hell no, give me some of that." Natsuki marched over the Ishiko and demanded the eye black. She smeared two thick lines below her eyes giving her a rather frightening look. "I'll show you a real athlete." She stared down the girl on the opposite side of the field, the Kuga Death Glare amplified by the intimidating black smears on her face.

"This is going to be a long game." Mikoto observed as she grabbed Natsuki, breaking off the stare down and leading her to the huddle. _

* * *

Shizuru weaved her way through the already crowded bleachers. _Ara, there are so many people here. Is that Kuga fan section? _Crimson eyes combed over a particular area where all the girls had posters complimenting her Natsuki. _Well that just won't do. _She was about to flip out her cell phone and call someone to take care of those fangirls when she heard someone calling her.

"Kaichou-san!" The very enthusiastic voice of Tohika Mai rang out over the crowd. She waved the brunette over to a couple seats in the front of the stands. "Do you want to sit with us? We have an extra seat." Mai stood their smiling with a big 'I heart #3' sign in her hands. Nao was already looking out onto the field while Chie was showing Aoi something on her phone.

Shizuru smiled politely. "If it wouldn't be a bother to you all."

"Don't worry about it! I want to get to know the girl that has Kuga so whipped." Nao turned and flashed Shizuru a wicked grin her lime green eye's wandering over to the device in Chie's hand.

"Yeah take a seat. We can watch together." Mai ushered Shizuru to the seat between her and Chie.

"Ookini, Tohika-san." Shizuru bowed gratefully.

"There's no need for that, and you can call me Mai. Anyone close to Nat is a friend to me." Mai said genuinely.

"Alright as long as you all call me Shizuru." Shizuru took her seat, fixing her wind-blown chestnut locks carefully scanning the field below for Natsuki. She found the bluenette stretching on the side talking to Mikoto. Shizuru took a moment to take in Natsuki's appearance, the blue hair tied up, silver and blue jersey fitting her athletic form perfectly, and the thing that caught her attention was the black paint lines on the cheekbones of the younger girl. _Ara, that certainly make my puppy look fierce, and very very appealing. _Shizuru chuckled to herself. _Appealing? That word doesn't even begin to describe how utterly sexy my Natsuki looks right now. _

"I hope this game doesn't get too out of hand." Mai said as she watched both teams warm up. The Fuuka team looked fast and athletic whereas the Gardentrobe visitors looked really big and beastly.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked curiously. She had never been one to keep up with the athletic events so she had no idea about this rival game.

"Well," Chie finally looked up from her phone "We're playing Gardentrobe so this is a pretty big rival game. It gets kinda physical out there. Last year a girl broke her leg, it was pretty hardcore."

"Ara," Shizuru gasped lightly. She once again looked at the beautiful bluenette who was now walking out onto the field to take her starting position. "That's worrisome."

Nao chuckled loudly on the side. "I wouldn't worry about the mutt. She can handle herself, it's the other team that needs to be on the lookout."

"Yeah, Nat will be fine I'm sure. She's handled much worse than some soccer players that think they're all that." Mai said conversationally.

Shizuru was about to agree when the speakers around the stadium started to come alive. "Welcome today's game ladies and gentlemen. Today's match is between the home team Fuuka Academy and the visiting Gardentrobe." The crowd erupted into a roar at the mention on Fuuka Academy, every person's eyes were glued to the center field. Natsuki had taken her position and was waiting for the ref to blow the starting whistle. The little man clad in black and white stripes leisurely walked into the center placing the ball on the grass. He backed up raised his arm into the air and whistled loud and quick. The players spurred into motion.

Natsuki panted heavily. Her hands resting on her knees as she sucked as much oxygen as she possibly fit into her lungs. She wiped the sweat that glistened on her forehead. Finally catching her breath she looked up at the scoreboard. Ten minutes left in the game and no one had scored yet. Plucking some grass that was caught in her shin guards she glanced at Mikoto who was in similar condition. Neither had been subbed out the entire game. "We really got to put one in." Natsuki called to her as they awaited the ball to re-enter the game.

"Ha yeah, we should get on that." Mikoto gave her a wry smile. "And this might be our chance." Mikoto pointed to the ball clearing the set of mid-fielders. Now it was Natsuki and Mikoto against the four Gardentrobe defenders and the keeper. Natsuki smirked, _here we go._ Natsuki corralled the high ball and took off dribbling down the sideline. A defender stepped up to try and stop the quick bluenette Natsuki was way too fast. She blew by her without much effort. As she continued to dribble down the sideline Natsuki picked up on the voice of the announcer.

"Kuga, number eleven easily side-steps the first defender." This causes a smirk to play across her features. _Hell yeah, she does. _The next defender approached quickly hoping to slow down Natsuki's progress towards the goal. Natsuki paused her approach briefly, just to cause the girl to lose her balance. As the girl tried to regain her footing Natsuki perfectly kicked the ball between the girl's legs, sprinting around the defender and catching it on the other side. The crowd went crazy. "Kuga with a beautiful nutmeg!" Natsuki kept running down the sideline, drawing the third defender towards her. This left Mikoto right in front of the goal with only one defender to beat. As soon as the girl committed to coming on to Natsuki she passed the ball over the defenders head, straight to Mikoto. "Kuga crosses the ball to Minagi, number three." The cat-like girl leapt into action, pulling ahead of the one defender. Natsuki watched intently as Mikoto closed in on the goal. Just as her friend was going to release the shot the defender who was slightly behind her slide tackled Mikoto, taking her out completely.

"Mikoto!" Natsuki rushed over to the injured girl. Mikoto was clutching her ankle with a grimace.

"Don't worry, this is nothing." The girl eventually answered, but her voice cracked slightly.

Natsuki's protective instincts kicked in as she faced the opposing girl who had done this to her friend. Her anger bubbled hotly, fist clenched. "You…" She growled.

The girl took one look at Natsuki and backed away quickly. The ref finally blew the whistle, effectively pausing the game. "Ladies, let's keep it under control here." He said casually.

"Under control? She just slide-tackled my teammate from behind! That's illegal! Where's the foul?" Natsuki yelled furiously.

"I didn't see it." The man said, looking at Natsuki mockingly. "And you need to keep your mouth shut if you want to stay in this game."

Natsuki was about to knock his lights out when Midori, who had suddenly appeared on the field grabbed her arm. "Kuga, get out of here. Now."

"But Coach!" Natsuki argued.

"Now!"

Natsuki stomped away angrily as Midori talked to the ref. The game was stopped for the time being so she chanced a look up into the stands. Ignoring the many calls to get her attention she found the crimson that she was looking for. She looked up at Shizuru and felt her anger diminish slightly. Shizuru mouthed "Are you okay?"

Natsuki nodded her head, but looked back at Mikoto who was still lying on the field, Dr. Sagisawa had come to look at her injury. Turning back to Shizuru she saw the empathy and concern written all over the brunette's face. Natsuki tried to give her a reassuring smile. Shizuru grinned back hesitantly but mouthed a quick "Be careful."

"Always." Natsuki whispered before turning and jogging back to her injured friend. "Hey Doc, is she okay?" She asked the nurse.

"Her ankle is in pretty bad shape, but she'll live." Dr. Sagisawa answered kindly. "We just need to get her off the field."

"I got that." Natsuki said as she bent down and with an impressive show of strength picked up the older girl.

"Natsuki! What are you doing?" Mikoto asked, alarmed and extremely embarrassed.

"Getting you off the field."

"Do you really need to carry me? It's demeaning, and I think either Shizuru will kill me or Mai will kill you."

"Nah, they'll understand. Plus I just wanted to tell you that the girl who did this is gonna get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Natsuki left Mikoto on a bench and walked out to the rest of her team who was huddled on the side of the field as they waited for the injured girl to get taken care of. "Ishiko!" She yelled to the older girl who played keeper.

"Yeah?" Ishiko answered.

"When you get this next ball, I want you do drop kick it. It needs to be nice and high and right above number…" Natsuki turned to get the number of the girl who had dropped Mikoto. "14. Got it?"

Ishiko grinned evilly at Natsuki understanding the younger girls plan. "Yeah I got you."

"Good, now let's kick some Gardentrobe ass."

Shizuru clenched her teeth as the game started back up again. Seeing Mikoto get taken out did not sit well with her nerves. She looked at the distraught Mai out the corner of her eye. The redhead was a mixture of worry and anger waiting to explode. After taking in that rather scary sight she turned her attention back to the game. _Chie was right, this is certainly a physical game. I'm sure Natsuki already has some bruises. _Just the thought of those dark abrasions marring the girl's porcelain skin again made Shizuru inner rage flicker. She watched as Gardentrobe launched another long shot which Ishiko easily saved. The keeper drop kicked the ball high and over the center of the field. The ball was heading straight for a Gardentrobe player when a flash of blue and silver came out of nowhere. _Natsuki!_ The Gardentrobe player jumped into the air trying to get the ball before the bluenette did, but it seemed that was exactly what Natsuki was waiting for. As soon as the girl's feet left the grass Natsuki leapt into the air and slammed in to the other girl full force. This sent the other girl flying backwards twisting around Natsuki's extended leg, and face planting it hard into the ground. _Ouch…_

The crowd gasped collectively before coming together in an enormous cheer. "Holy shit!" One of them called. "What a hit!" Yelled another one. "Atta kid Kuga!" Screamed another. The Gardentrobe player was not getting up as Natsuki turned back to the stands. Shizuru locked onto bright viridians as Natsuki gave her the biggest 'yeah I just did that grin'. Shizuru shook her head at the younger girl, reprimanding her slightly for such behavior. Her girlfriend just shrugged and mouthed "Payback's a bitch." This caused Shizuru to break out into melodious laughter, along with all of Natsuki's friends who had seen the exchange.

"See I told you not to worry about Kuga." Nao said to Shizuru before giving Natsuki a huge thumbs up.

"Usually I don't condone Nat's violent outbursts, but that one is okay in my book." Mai added her previous anger deflated slightly.

"Ara, yes that was certainly something wasn't it?' Shizuru added through her laughter. _Natsuki is certainly something._

"Yeah it was!" Chie yelled excitedly. "And I got it all on camera!"

The group all chuckled, glad that nothing too extreme had happened. Sure the other girl wasn't getting up but Natsuki was fine, and that's all that matters. Shizuru's attention returned to the field where everyone was beginning to set up once more. Amazingly enough Natsuki didn't get called for a foul. (Eh, soccer's a tough sport right?) The teams were lining up and Natsuki still wearing her completely self satisfied smirk. Ara, _such a troublemaker. _Soon enough whistle sounded that the game resumed, now it was even more physical than before. The time ticked by, minutes passing slowly. It seemed like every time Natsuki got the ball, or near to it, someone would come by and nearly take her out. _Thank god Natsuki is so fast. _Shizuru clenched the fabric of her skirt as Natsuki barely avoided a nasty collision with a rather brutish defender. She looked up at the scoreboard, two minutes left. _Ara, please don't go into overtime. I'm really starting to worry for my puppy._

Suddenly the crowd roared, ripping Shizuru from her thoughts. A long high ball was just sent over the heads of the players, landing in Gardentrobe territory. It was a free ball, a race between the defenders and the forwards. Natsuki took off with lightening speed, easily surpassing the first two defenders and corralling the ball. She took of dribbling down the middle of the field. There was now only one defender and the goalkeeper between her and the net. The burley defender rushed up to Natsuki, eager to stop the young forward harshly. Natsuki looked at the large girl before doing what Chie called a 'Marodona' move. This effectively separated Natsuki from her opponent and left only one more to beat. "What a move!" Chie raved! "I didn't know she could do that!"

"Come on Nat!" Mai yelled over the crowd. "Put it in!"

"That's what she said." Nao snickered to herself earning a semi-glare from Mai. In the meantime Natsuki was approaching the goal rapidly. The crowd was going wild, and Midori was screaming from the sideline.

"Shoot! Shoot the ball!"

Natsuki apparently had different plans and she entered the goal box and headed straight toward the keeper. "What is she doing?" Mai asked aloud. The keeper was a least a foot taller than the young bluenette and outweighed her by at least forty pounds. "No she wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" Shizurur asked, confused and alarmed.

Just as the question was uttered the keeper dove at Nasuki, trying to take the ball. In a split second Natsuki kicked the ball around the hurdling body before it slammed into her. The crowd gasped as Natsuki and the keeper crashed violently to the ground. Before Shizuru knew what was happening she was on her feet and heading down to the field, her eye's completely focused on the bluenette lying on the grass. Suddenly the voice from the announcer filled her pounding ears. "GOAL! Fuuka Goal! Kuga has done it!" _Ara? _Shizuru pried her eyes away from Natsuki to look at the net. The ball had somehow rolled into the goal during the collision. _So that was your plan, my Natsuki. _She gazed toward the younger girl once more and saw that the whole team had ran up and surrounded her, hiding her from Shizuru's view. _Please be alright, please be alright. _Shizuru chanted in her head. Shizuru was finally off the bleachers and onto the track when she saw a flash of cobalt. Natsuki was on the shoulders of her teammates and getting carried off the field. The time slowly ticked to zero as the Fuuka team stormed the field. Chants of "Kuga!"carried around the pitch, the mob of girls continually moving away from Shizuru.

"Natsuki!" She called out beseechingly. The younger girl on top of the mountain of bodies turned in the direction of the sound.

Their eye's met briefly, and then the bluenette started to fight against the people holding her up. "Put me down dammit!" Shizuru heard her husky voice order. Natsuki was finally placed onto the ground but was lost in the sea of people.

"Natsuki!" The field was quickly filling with more and more people. Finally the masses parted and she saw Natsuki jogging towards her. The younger girl had an ear splitting grin that grew as she closed the distance between them. Shizuru smiled back and embraced the bluenette fiercely one she was close enough. "You are such a troublemaker." She whispered into Natsuki's ear.

"You like it." Natsuki answered before she placed her hands on both sides of Shizuru's face and pulled her in. Natsuki pressed her lips firmly to Shizuru's, wasting no time in running her tongue over the older girl's bottom lip. Shizuru gasped at the sudden intimate contact which gave Natsuki the opening she was looking for. She thrust her tongue into the other girl's mouth, exploring each nook and crevice thoroughly. Once Shizuru recovered a bit she brought her own tongue to massage Nasuki's sensually. Natsuki huffed through her nose, the intensity of the kiss making her blush even more pronounced that usual. They parted gasping for air, but smiling. They we're enveloped in their own world until they heard some unusual noises. Breaking their eye contact they finally took notice of their surroundings.

"Nooo!" One girl looked at them like they had ripped her heart out. "Why, Kaichou-sama, why?"

"But you're supposed to love me!" Another girl yelled, looking at Natsuki accusingly.

Girls all around them were mourning the loss of the two most sought after ladies in the whole school. "Well, I didn't expect that reaction." Natsuki joked, trying to calm her flaming cheeks.

"Ara, I suppose we could have been a little more discreet." Shizuru agreed.

"You bitch!" Came the annoying but familiar voice of Tomoe. Pushing her way through the distraught girls she marched right up to Natsuki. "How dare you defile Shizuru-onee-sama like that?"

"Hey…" Natsuki began but Tomoe kept yelling.

"I told you to stay away from her!" She shoved Natsuki away from her beloved Kaichou.

The teal haired girl came at her again, fists flying. Natsuk's kick boxing lessons kicked back in as she avoided each punch easily. Tomoe cocked back, trying to land a hit to Natsuki's face. Instead of dodging Natsuki grabbed Tomoe's first and gripped it fiercely twisting around her back. "You really don't want to do this." She snarled.

"Tomoe-san. That's enough." Shizuru's authoritative voice caused the two girls to stop immediately. Natsuki relased her hold and Tomoe looked at Shizuru, her body language shrinking back but her eye's maintained their vicious gleam.

"You'll regret this maggot." She threatened before disappearing into the crowd.

"Damn that girl's insane." Natsuki said. "First yesterday, and now this?"

"Ara, and what did she do yesterday?" Shizuru asked, still a little irked at how Tomoe treated Natsuki.

_Shit shit shit! Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut? _"Uh well…"

"Hey guys, a bunch of us are going out to celebrate. Wanna come? I'll drive!" Chie saved Natsuki from having to answer the question. _Going into to town, bad idea. But going into town with a group of people should be alright, plus I'll get to take Shizuru out on a real date. Well a group date, but whatever works I guess._

Natsuki gave Shizuru a lop-sided grin. "Shizuru would you like to go out with me?"

Shizuru brightened up at the suggestion. "Why of course I would my Natsuki." _But I'm not forgetting about this. You'll have to tell me eventually._

Natsuki turned back to Chie. "Yeah we're in. Where are we going?"

"Just out to eat I think. Aoi knows somewhere good. We can all ride in my S.U.V." Chie chuckled at her friend.

"Okay, I'll change and go get my wallet from my bike and meet you by the front gate."

"Kay, don't take too long." Chie walked off to get the rest of their group.

"Natsuki ,why do you need your wallet?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Well I gotta get some cash if we are going to eat right?"

"You don't need to get your wallet, I can pay this time." Shizuru offered as they walked back to the locker room hands intertwined.

"Nope, that's not how this works. I asked you out so I'm paying." Natsuki smirked at Shizuru. "At least I'm pretty sure that's how this kind of thing works."

"Ara, how gentlemanly." Shizuru teased. "Well, if you insist far be it from me to stand in your way."

They reached the door and stood for a moment just holding hands before Shizuru remembered something. "Natsuki while you change and get your wallet I'm going to run to the student council room for a minute. There's a paper that I need to pick up. I'll just meet you at the front gate as well?"

"Ok sounds good. I'll be fast." Natsuki nodded as she turned to the door. Her progress stopped as Shizuru grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Good, I'm very excited for our date so you should hurry." Shizuru whispered in her ear before setting off towards the student council room.

Natsuki entered the locker room and changed as fast as was humanly possible. She jogged out the door and to the parking lot. _I've got a date, I've got a date, I've got a date, hey, hey, hey, hey. _She mentally sang as she neared her bike. Through her euphoria she felt that something was slightly off as she approached her prized machine. Always one to trust her instincts Natsuki examined her Ducati closely, the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach growing. _Whatever this is better not mess up my date with Shizuru._ Going over each centimeter of her motorcycle Natsuki couldn't quite figure out what felt so wrong. _Hmm I just need to get into the storage compartment it'll be fine. _She reached her hand over hesitantly to open the small storage space beneath the seat; her fingers barely touched the soft leather when she heard a menacing 'click'. _Oh fuck!_

* * *

**So that's it for this one! Sorry about the soccer scene, i didn't realized how hard it is to write that kinda stuff but i guess it gets the job done. So let me know what you think, reviews are much appreciated. Oh and special thanks to 0mauie0 for making sure i get my butt in gear and get this out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry, i know its been a while but here's the next chap! And much thanks to all those who PM'd me, it helped a lot and i'm sorry it took so long!**

* * *

The papers rustled together as Shizuru placed them neatly into one of the file cabinets. She wasn't as organized as she usually is due to the tremendous amount of excitement and anticipation overtaking her body. _My Natsuki and I are going on our first date! _A genuine small graced her elegant features, she had been waiting for this ever since she had met the younger girl. _Natsuki is my girlfriend and we are going out!_ The grin widened as she reflected on her blue haired beauty. _What did I do to deserve some as adorable as Natsuki? _A mental picture of the green eyed girl's fierce blush and scowl caused the brunette to chuckle. _Tonight's definitely going to be entertaining!_ The memory of the kiss they shared on the soccer field pushed its way to the forefront of her mind causing a pink hue to creep up her cheeks. _Ara, and more of that would definitely be welcome! _ Finally finishing with the documents Shizuru locked up the student council room before briskly walking through the dim hallways of Fuuka Academy. Evening was settling in on the campus and the glow of twilight filtering through the windows gave just enough light so that the Kaichou could successfully navigate the poorly lit corridors.

BOOM! A thunderous roar suddenly reverberated through the school shattering the serene atmosphere. _Ara, what was that? _Shizuru tried to shake the ringing from her ears as she peered out of one of the windows to find the source of such a noise. She scanned the schoolyard finding nothing amiss, but when she turned towards the student parking lot she was greeted with an orange and red blaze burning brightly. Shizuru's breath caught in her throat as she recalled Natsuki's earlier words.

"_Okay, I'll change and go get my wallet from my bike and meet you by the front gate." _

_Natsuki! _Shizuru broke into a sprint with only her most precious person in mind. _Please don't be hurt, please don't be hurt, please don't be hurt. _She mentally chanted like a mantra as she rushed out of the school and dashed towards the flames. A large crowd of students and faculty had gathered around the fiery display obstructing Shizuru's view as she came upon the scene. Shizuru moved through the throngs of people frantically, fear constricting her vocal chords. Her ear's picked up the voices before she could actually see anything through the mass of bodies.

"Stay still mutt!" She heard Nao Yuuki yell.

"Like hell I will!" The husky voice of her beloved washed over Shizuru. _She's okay._ "Let me go! I don't want to hurt you guys!" Natsuki voice sounded once more. Just hearing Natsuki's voice caused relief to encompass Shizuru.

"Nat, you're injured! Stop struggling!" Mai's voice ordered sternly.

_Injured?! _The panic again welled up. Shizuru finally pushed past the last row of people to see a burning pile of metallic wreckage. Her Natsuki was still some distance away from the heap of smoldering metal fighting against her two red headed friends. For the most part she looked healthy other than a few cuts and her clothes were covered in ashes.

"Stop struggling?! That's my Ducati!" Natsuki shouted venomously. "That bastard did this!" _What is my Natsuki talking about? Who would do this to her? _Shizuru mentally questioned as the made her way towards the angry girl.

"Natsuki, you need to calm down!" Mai commanded, trying to keep her extremely upset friend from doing anything stupid.

"You don't understand!" Natsuki yelled, glaring ferociously at the two holding her back. "If I had actually gotten on my bike I woulda died!" The bluenette seethed. "What if I had been with somebody? What if I was taking you, Nao, or Chie somewhere huh? Or worse what if I was taking Shiz…" The rebel's eyes widened and she quieted down as her own words reached her. She stopped struggling against her friends and looked at them miserably. "If she was with me she could have… something might have…" Natsuki couldn't finish the statement, the two red heads released her as she started trembling uncontrollably. Her emerald gaze shifted to the dense forest on the other side of the lot. Shizuru wanted nothing more than to call out to the suffering girl but she could get her voice to comply.

"But Nat, that didn't happen." Mai tried to sound soothing though her own violet eye's shimmered with unshed tears. She rubbed Natsuki's shoulder affectionately, trying to break the bluenette from her trance-like state. "It did not happen."

Natsuki turned towards her friend, finally giving Shizuru a good look at her face. But the expression she wore caused Shizuru to gasp. Those once bright emeralds were dull and seemed hazed over. The gorgeous face that she had often admired was stoic and unnervingly stony. "But it could have." Came the hoarse reply. _My Natsuki!_ The pain radiating from her most precious person almost caused Shizuru's heart to break for her right then and there. _Hold on Natsuki, I'm almost there. _Shizuru wanted nothing more than to envelop the devastated girl in a loving embrace and whisper comforting words into her ear. Just before she reached her love Natsuki whipped her head in the direction of the forest. Jade eye's narrow and searching, scanning over each piece of hardly visible foliage. Then abruptly those orbs widened as the rebel yelled "You son of a bitch!" and then took off sprinting towards the woods.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru finally found her voice she watched Natsuki disappear into the darkness. "Natsuki!" She called out once more. "Come back! Please!" Tears started to well up and obscure her vision. The brunette went to dash after the younger girl before she was caught by Mai and Nao.

"Don't Shizuru, it's almost dark and we don't need both of you lost in the woods." Mai choked, trying to control her emotions.

"Why?" Shizuru managed to ask. "What's going on?" She wiped the tears from her face and looked Natsuki's two friends expectantly. "What is Natsuki doing?"

"She must have seen something." Nao muttered under her breath but Shizuru still caught it.

"What does that mean?" She asked sternly. Worry for Natsuki motivating her usually curt tone.

The two friends looked at each other trying to figure out how to handle the situation. "That's the mutt's story to tell, Kaichou." Nao finally answered after a minute of silence. "She's been through a lot, and it's not really our place to say." Nao even looked saddened by the situation.

"Nat's been through hell. This is just a small part of it, but she does care for you and I'm sure she was planning on telling you sometime." Mai added tearfully while trying to give Shizuru a kind smile. "She's just not really the best at expressing herself and I don't think she wanted you to get too involved with something like this."

Shizuru wished she could say she was surprised by the information she was given but in all honestly she wasn't. _I always knew there was more to you Natsuki. _The few flashbacks of Natsuki's red hot anger and icy demeanor started to make more sense along with the bluenettes prior experience with the convicts at the gas statoin. _What have you had to bare Natsuki? And why didn't you tell me?_

* * *

Natsuki ignored the fatigue that surged through her limbs and she sprinting through the ominous branches of Fuuka forest. They whipped past her as she increased her pace, her eye's never leaving the target who was just ahead of her. _Oh you better run! Idiot, who stays at the scene of a crime just to watch? Good thing I caught a glimpse before that bastard could make his getaway. _Her labored breath echoed through the still as she pursued the person who had damaged her beloved bike and was quite possibly trying to murder her. The night was setting in, and it was getting harder to keep the perpetrator in sight. _Better kick it up a notch… _With a burst of nearly superhuman speed the bluenette closed in on her prey.

"Damn!" She heard a gruff voice curse as she moved in closer.

She couldn't help the dangerous smirk that covered her features. This wasn't like the other thugs she had to deal with. _Just a middle man with a talent for blowing things up._ Hopefully, she could interrogate him quickly and without too much of a struggle. Once she was in range, her arm reached out and snatched the collar of the dark hoodie the culprit was wearing. Using her skills acquired from years of training she yanked the man backwards and flung him into a nearby tree.

"You Bitch!" He screeched upon impact.

Natsuki's smirk turned to a deadly glare. She sized up the man, determining that he wasn't much of a threat she crept towards him menacingly. "What did you do to my bike?" She growled once she could look into his murky dark brown eyes.

The small man shivered as he met her gaze. "I d-don't know what you are t-talking about." He stammered unconvincingly, trying to avoid her stare.

Emerald eyes flashed as Natsuki grabbed his tufts of black hair and slammed his head back into the trunk of the tree. "You sure bout that?" Her husky voice echoed through the trees.

"Argh!" The man called out from the pain radiating through his skull. There was a small trail of blood dripped from the back of his head and into the hoodie.

"Excuse me?" Natsuki snarled as she pressed her forearm across the criminal's throat, applying just enough pressure to make breathing difficult.

"Ok,ok! I'll talk" He caved as he gasped for much needed air.

"Get started then." She ordered as she released some of the pressure from the man's trachea.

"Alright, well I was hired to kill Kuga Natsuki but make it look like a tragic accident or something like that." The man muttered, directing his gaze away from the accusing jade.

"Who hired you and how did you try to make it look like an accident?" Natsuki questioned, re-applying her weight to the man's windpipe.

"I attached a general-purpose motion activated bomb to the fuel tank. I designed it so that once it had been detonated it would have looked like there was a leak in the tank that somehow was ignited." The assassin practically squeaked. "And I was hired by a John Smith. I was supposed to be paid upon completion of the job."

Natsuki paused as she processed the information she was just given. Her uncle had contracted out her murder to local thugs, but this attempt was much more thought out than the previous one. _He's getting desperate. _She shuddered as she realized the implications that would have. _If Wang comes to Japan I'm in deep shit. That would be bad for everyone. _Images of her newly found girlfriend and her best friends raced through her mind. _They could be hurt or worse…_ Her jaw tighened and her fist clenched with anger. Before she knew what was happening her fists where flying at the culprit, fueled by her fury and frustration.

"Gah-Stop! Please!" The guy pleaded through her merciless assault. The punches connecting furiously with his face.

Natsuki's heart pounded in her ears. The rush of just letting all thoughts go and allowing her body do what came naturally was exhilarating. Suddenly, flashbacks to her childhood with Wang flooded her mind.

_She had just walked in the the large oak door to find Wang sitting in his giant red chair in the parlor waiting for her._

"_And just where have you been Natsuki-chan?" His snide voice asked with barely concealed anger. His beady little eyes looking at her with nothing but hate and contempt._

"_I just walked to the store to get some more mayo." Her younger self answered, shyly holding up the plastic bag filled with her favorite condiment._

"_Oh Natsuki-chan, you know you're not supposed to leave the house." Wang hissed turning to face her fully._

"_I'm s-sorry!" She apologized. "It's just we were out and-" she tried to explain as Wang stood and approached her frighteningly._

"_I don't need your excuses and sorry doesn't cut it in my house. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson." He growled._

"Please don't kill me!" Finally, one of man's cries reached though her memories and pulled her back to reality. _Shit! What am I doing? _The offender was now spitting up blood and convulsing slightly. His weasely face was already starting to swell and bruise tremendously. _What have I done? _She looked at the victim of her wrath taking in the damage she had done. _I coulda killed him!_ Natsuki shook her head trying to clear the remnants of her memory from her head. _I can't believe I did that! What monster does that? _She quickly released the bloke from her grasp and jumped back. _Holy shit I just- what the hell have I done? _Natsuki turned away and took off through the forest trying to run away from the disgusting feeling that had settled into the pit of her stomach. Waves of nausea hit her over and over and she sprinted through the cool night air. _I've beat other people up before but it was always in self defense. He wasn't a threat to me. _Her gut wrenched as a new thought hit her full force. _That's the kinda shit Wang does._

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short! Thanks for reading:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! So here's chapter 13:)**

* * *

It was the well into the wee hours of the morning when Natsuki finally staggered back to Fuuka's campus. The darkness had settled long ago, perfectly gelling with her own rather dark thoughts. The few flickering room lights from the windows stood out against the dark canvas of the dormitories. The long walk back did nothing to ease her troubled mind. _I should just leave… __I can't be the reason someone else gets hurt. _Her heart lurched at the thought of leaving everything she had just gained behind. This was the first time in a long while where she actually felt wanted, even loved. The idea that Shizuru might feel something like that about her caused her heartbeat to rapidly increase but she pushed the feeling aside. _That's why I should go, I can't let anything happen._ She wandered outside the large building morosely, not quite ready to enter yet. No doubt her friends would be in there waiting for her in their dorm, and maybe even Shizuru. _God, what am I going to tell Shizuru... _As the bluenette rounded the corner for like the third time, the rustle of hushed voices caught her attention. She observed her surroundings, realizing that she was just outside her own dorm.

"She should be back by now." Mai sounded worried beyond belief. "Maybe we should have gone after her?"

Natsuki shook her head and her motherly friend's antics. Going after her would have been stupid. They never would have caught up and would have probably ended up lost.

"Don't you start." Nao grumbled in reply. "We just got the mutt's girl to calm down. If she hears you I swear I kill you myself."

"But-" Mai started.

"Butts are for sitting. Now shut up, we know Natsuki can handle herself. She'll be back." Nao answered, sounding extremely irritated.

Mai sighed heavily. "Fine, you can't blame me for being worried. I guess I'll go put on some more tea."

"Good call, I didn't know a person could consume so much of that god forsaken stuff in such a short amount of time." Nao replied.

"Hai, hai. Poor Shizuru, I just hope Natsuki doesn't do something too reckless. She seems pretty out of it."

Natsuki finally turned away from the conversation. _Shizuru…_ Her heart ached for the older girl. _I don't want her to hurt, but I don't want her to be hurt. _She turned away from the dorms, jogging to the large garage at the edge of the campus. Her only intent was on getting out of there and thereby getting her friends out of harm's way. She quickened her pace, looking around for any sign of someone being out that could possibly catch her or alert the campus security. Picking locks and hot wiring a car were useful skills but not ones she wanted just anybody to know that she had. Pulling a pin that was somehow still lodged in her hair she began her work. _This is a pretty old one, shouldn't take too long. _She fiddled around with it for a while until the satisfying 'click' resonated through the still night air. "Piece of cake." She muttered to herself as she swung the door open and gazed into the blackness. _There's gotta be somethin' here-"_

"Natsuki-chan, how good to see you."

Natsuki jumped reflexively into her defensive stance though she knew the voice was no threat to her.

"Oi! Mashiro-san, are you trying to get killed?" Natsuki said much louder that necessary, relaxing her stance.

"Of course not. I was just doing my nighly rounds and decided to check out the garage." A light finally flickered on. The principal was sitting on the far side of the vast room eyeing her student. "There was quite a fuss tonight Natsuki-chan, and I think we both know who is responsible. But running away is not the answer." The woman stood gracefully and made her way toward the bewildered girl.

"What else can I do?" Natsuki gazed at the older woman pleadingly. "I don't want anyone getting hurt for my sake."

"Natsuki-chan, don't you think your leaving will hurt them as well?" Mashiro questioned. When the young girl didn't reply Mashiro continued. "There are people here that care for you deeply. Your friends would be hurt, and Shizuru, well she would be devastated. She seems quite taken with you." She awaited Natsuki's answer with an amused grin.

"But, Wang he-" Natsuki choked on her reply. "He could hurt them." Her eye's firmly placed on the ground. "I can't put them in that kinda danger!" The bluenette clenched her fists vehemently.

"We can take care of them Natsuki-chan, we just need to work together. You have a lot of assets that you don't even know about." Mashiro's eyes twinkled mischievously as she gave her student a gentle smile. "And you should really be getting back to the dorms before I have to punish you for breaking curfew."

Natsuki pondered the principal's statement for a moment. "What do you have planned? Protection-wise I mean?" _If I'm not leaving they better be doing something. I mean someone planted a bomb on my bike! They could do something worse._

"Many things Natsuki-chan. Much of which I can't go into tonight but I will tell you that due to today's happenings there will be much more preventative measures taken. Gates will be monitored, more security shifts, the whole deal. Plus a little extra on the side that I will tell you more about later. But do I really have to give you detention to get you to go back to your room?" Mashiro said still smiling.

Natsuki hesitantly returned the smile. "Okay, okay, geez." she went to leave but suddenly turned back to the principal. "You really think we can do this? That they'll all be safe?"

"Of course." Mashiro answered firmly, smiling wider. Natsuki shrugged and finally left the garage leaving the older woman alone once more. "I do hope we can Natsuki-chan, I sincerely hope we can."

* * *

Shizuru calmly sipped the very hot green tea Mai had brought her. On the outside it looked as if the Kaichou was completely serene but that couldn't have been more wrong. _My Natsuki has been gone far too long. What if something has happened? From the bits and pieces I've gathered from her friends and the attack that she was involved in earlier suggests that whatever this problem is its quite serious. She could be really hurt! _These thoughts plagued her mind as she tried to hold up her mask that was now firmly in place. She glanced a Nao, Mai, Chie, and Aoi that were sitting rather silently watching her every action. She had always been in totally control of her emotions and reactions but when Natsuki's friends had taken her into the dorm she had had a bit of a minor break down.

"_What do you mean you can't tell me? I could have people searching the forest right now if I knew what was going on!" _

"_Shizuru-san we told you, it's not our place to say." Mai said as soothingly as possible. It was easy to tell that she and Nao were taken aback by her display. At that moment Chie and Aoi finally walked in the door._

"_Hey I heard what happened! Is she back yet?" Chie chanced a question._

"_No, she's not! And Kaichou here wants to send out a friggin' search team!" Nao growled._

"_Oh, yeah that wouldn't be good. Especially cause that bastard pretty much has most of the police force in his pocket. Stupid rich prick." Chie answered earning a smack on the head from Mai._

"_Hey! We are NOT supposed to talk about him!" The red head chastised. _

_Chie looked around sheepishly. "Ok I'm man enough to admit that's my bad. Sorry, Shizuru but it's true, calling in help wouldn't be the best option."_

"_I just wish I could do something…" She covered her face with her hands. Not ready to show herself without the mask to so many people. Mai walked up and gave her a comforting hug._

"_We all do, Shizuru-san. But Nat doesn't like to ask for help."_

She had raised her voice at them once they had reached the privacy of the dorm. _Because making a scene in front of the student body and faculty would have made matters worse._ And she felt extremely uncomfortable having shown a piece of her true self with these younger girls. The only ones she ever lets her guard down with was Haruka, Yukino, Reito, and of course Natsuki. She took a deep breath allowing the aroma of her beverage to calm her slightly.

She was just finished her cup when the sound of the jostling door handle broke the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped the room. Shizuru let out a huge breath of relief when the door opened and revealed her Natsuki.

"Natsuki you're back!" Chie clapped her on the back as she walked into the dorm. "Knew you would be!"

Natsuki smiled back at her friend. "Yeah, sorry we didn't get to, ya know. Go out and stuff." The rebel apologized but Chie just shrugged.

Then Nao came up and punched her in the shoulder. "Mutt, why do you always look like hell when you end up back here? Really it's starting to gross me out."

Natsuki looked down and took in her attire. Between the soot from the fire and the dirt from the forest she was definitely a mess. Not to mention the scratches on arms and face made everything look worse than it actually was. "Eh, I'll try to not make it a habit." She answered with a punch of her own to Nao's arm.

"What the HELL were you thinking!" Mai smacked Natsuki on the back of the head. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" She then hugged the bluenette fiercely. "But I'm glad your back." As quickly as it happened the hug was over. Natsuki scanned over the dorm until her eye's connected with gleaming rubies. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the older girl. The look she was receiving was intense, the emotions flashing across the crimson spheres were too complex for her to read but it was amazing nonetheless. "Well we're gonna step out for a moment. We'll be at um… Aoi's dorm, so uh yeah." She faintly heard Mai say as the rest of the group exited, but she was too entranced by Shizuru's gaze to notice much of anything.

The brunette wordlessly stood and strode up to the dumbstruck rebel. Just as Natsuki was about to speak she was captured in a bone-crushing embrace, the older girl hugging her with all her strength. "Shizuru?" She questioned.

"Natsuki," Shizuru nuzzled the place here Natsuki's head and neck connected. "You don't know how worried I was." Shizuru's grip loosed a bit but their bodies remained pressed up against each other. _Ara, if feels so good to have you in my arms._

Natsuki didn't know how to respond so she settled for letting her hands caress Shizuru's back, drawing lazy patterns was they relished the moment. Natsuki's let her concerns and worries drift away as she held the other girl close.

Shizuru finally raised her head and looked into endless emerald. "Natsuki, tell me what's going on. Please." Her voice was soft and pleading and she hoped Natsuki would know the unspoken message behind the words. _Trust me. Let me help you. _

Flashes of the explosion, her confrontation with the thugs, and her history with Wang filled Natuski's mind. _How can I bring her into something like that? _She refocused and looked into her most precious person's eyes seeing nothing but adoration, concern, and maybe even love. That observation rocked her to the core. _She loves me, we haven't even gone on a date and she loves me. _"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me something."

Shizuru looked at her curiously. "Alright what is it?"

"Don't get too involved. And please don't do anything that would put you in harm's way okay? I've lost too many people who were close to me and I couldn't bear it if I lost you too."

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face gently. "I don't know if I can keep that promise my Natsuki. I want to help you and I can't do that if I don't get involved."

"Then I can't tell you. I won't risk you." Natsuki answered firmly. She wiggled out of Shizuru's grasp putting distance between the two of them.

"Natsuki wait," Shizuru tried to speak but there were tears blurring her vision.

"Dammit Shizuru! If you can't promise me then I can't tell you! I couldn't stand it if something happened to you! You could have died today! If you had been with me when the bike exploded you would have been hurt or maybe worse. I can't do that to someone I lov-" She stopped her rant abruptly, smacking both of her hands over her mouth.

Shizuru closed the distance between them almost immediately. _Ara, did I just hear that?_ "Someone that you what, Natsuki?" She pried Natsuki's hands away from her mouth and held them tightly.

Natsuki bit her tongue. _Baka! You shouldn't have said that! _"I, uhm, err." She fumbled for words and Shizuru pulled her closer. Their faces were now merely inches apart.

"Tell me." Sultry Kyoto-ben demanded. Her brunette curls gracefully framing her beautiful face as she stared at Natsuki expectantly. Her cherry eye's now bright and almost glowing.

Natsuki could feel her resolve crumbling beneath the will of the goddess before her. "Shizuru, I…" she paused feeling extremely vulnerable under her girlfriend's passionate gaze. "I love you." Her whisper was barely audible but the reaction was instantaneous.

Shizuru released Natsuki's shaking hands and grabbed the girl's thin waist. Pulling Natsuki flush against her she kissed her hard. No feather light caresses just firm and distinctive lip on lip movement. Natsuki didn't respond for a moment but eventually returned the kiss with matching fervor. Shizuru slid her tongue across the younger girl's lip sensuously asking for entry. Natsuki gasped and allowed Shizuru the access she was looking for.

_Ohmygodohmygod! _Natsuki felt like she was going to pass out from the sensations taking over her body. She was on sensory overload as Shizuru's tongue meshed with her own. The heat and excitement coursing through her body was almost too much to handle. Her lungs burned from the length of the kiss. _Who needs air? This is much better!_

It was Shizuru who finally broke the contact but she didn't stay gone for long, leaving a few little chaste kisses in her wake. "Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru whispered her name still breathing heavily. "I love you too." The older girl wrapped her in a protective embrace. "That's why I can't promise that. I love you too much to let you do this on your own."

"But Shizuru-" Natsuki tried to argue.

"No buts. We are in this together, love." Shizuru kissed Natsuki on the nose as the bluenette's face flushed even darker than it already was from the kissing.

"Did you just call me 'Love'?" Natsuki questioned, her head cocking to the side.

_Kawaii! I just love my little puppy Natsuki. _"Yes, I did. Would Natsuki prefer something different? There's always 'cupcake', 'pumpkin', or 'princesss'."

"NO! Love is good, yup love is a good one!" Natsuki responded, visibly gagging from the other choices.

"Okay then love, so are you going to tell me what is going on? Or am going to need to persuade you?" Shizuru's accent thickened as she asked the last question, she gave Natsuki a smoldering look but her eye's held a teasing light in them.

"Some persuasion could help." Natsuki decided to tease back. Her hands absently playing with Shizuru's long curly locks.

"Hmm well let me see what I can do." Shizuru peppered kisses down the right side of Natsuki's face and eventually reached her pulse point. Shizuru nibbled that spot, basking in the small moan of pleasure that escaped from the younger girl. Once she was satisfied with the reddish mark she had left on the pale flesh she removed her lips and to look at her love.

Natsuki had her eye's had closed tightly and she was breathing heavily. Her hands were still buried in Shizuru's hair she looked up at the brunette with hazy jade orbs.

"So are you persuaded?" Shizuru purred into her ear before leaning back.

Natsuki nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah! Remind me to have you persuade me another time." She gave Shizuru a lop-sided grin which caused the older girl to return the smile. Natsuki's doubts about sharing her past with Shizuru were all but dashed at this moment. _Whatever happens we can handle it because we're together. _"So I guess I should start from the beginning eh?"

Shizuru nodded, "That's usually a good place to begin."

Natsuki lead them to her unmade bed and motioned for Shizuru to sit down. "Okay this is kinda long so I'm just going to go straight through it and we can ask questions after if that's alright with you."

Shizuru reached out and intertwined their fingers. "Whatever is easiest for you, love." She said genuinely.

With that small token of encouragement Natsuki launched her story. She began with the deaths of her parents and then explained her forced departure from Japan, the time spent in America living with Wang (she spared the older girl some of the unpleasant details), the clauses in her parents Will that allowed her to come to Fuuka under the supervision of Mashiro-san, and eventually ending with the more recent confrontations she has had with Wang's hired hit men. Throughout the account her could feel Shizuru's hold on her hand tighten, her thumb caressing it comfortingly. Once she was finished she looked into the eyes of her beloved hesitantly. "So yeah that's about it. Do you um… have questions?"

Shizuru looked at her, many emotions swirling in about in the sea of crimson. "Ara, there's many things I'd like to ask my Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed, not that she didn't want to communicate with the girl who held her heart, but she was exhausted. Before she could ask what they were she felt Shizuru release her hand and tenderly cup her face.

"But they can wait. I'm so sorry those things happened to you but I'm glad you shared them with me. I want to help you, and I know that we can get through this together." Shizuru spoke as soothingly as she could. In all honesty she was floored by the influx of information, how could someone as beautiful and sweet as Natsuki have endured such trials? She knew that Natsuki had a past but she never expected so many intense and saddening experiences. _That just makes her even more amazing. Ara,I have so many questions but my puppy looks like she's going to fall asleep at any moment. _The bluenette did look pretty haggard and the day's events were definitely catching up to her.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki's voice asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, we can discuss it more tomorrow and my Natsuki needs her beauty sleep." Shizuru playfully poked the younger girl's cheek which was quickly reddened due to the tease. She stood and made her way to the door.

"Teasing devil woman." Natsuki countered but a look of longing crossed her features as she watched Shizuru go to leave, but she turned away quickly so Shizuru wouldn't see her moment of weakness.

The action was pointless because the ever observant Kyoto born saw the look and it made her insides melt. "Natsuki will you be alright? I could stay if you like?"

The happiness that crossed her love's face made her the feeling multiply tenfold. "If you wouldn't mind."

_Ara Natsuki is just too cute. _"I would love to stay and cuddle my Natsuki." The bluenette blushed profusely but didn't contest the tease. Shizuru turned off the light before walking back to the bed and lying next to the younger girl. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and pulled a blanket over them. Though they were both still in their day clothes Natsuki had never been more comfortable. She leaned over the brunette and whispered in her ear "I love you."

Shizuru smiled contentedly in the darkness. "I love you too, my Natsuki."

* * *

Sometime later that night…

The door to the dorm was carefully opened and the dim lights of their cell phones guided them around the cluttered living space. "Damn, good thing they're done. If I had to listen to Chie and Aoi gush anymore I was seriously going to hurt someone." Nao hissed.

"Don't be jealous just cause you don't have anyone to gush with!" Chie quipped as they stumbled towards their respective beds.

Mai, searching for her sleeping shorts shined her phone light around the expanse of the room. "Where could they-" Her search was suddenly cut short as she peered into Natsuki's corner of the room. "Oh my god…" She whispered.

"Mai what's the hold up?" Chie asked but then followed the violet eyed girl's line of vision. "Oh, atta kid Natsuki."

"What are you two blabbering-" Nao's eyes widened at the sight of Natsuki and the Kaichou snuggled very intimately on the bluenette's small twin sized bed. "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

**Yup now that Shizuru knows Wang better watch himself. No one messes with her Natsuki! **

** Thanks so much for reviews, they make my day!**

**And anybody know where the nicknames Shizuru came up with are from? Kudos to you if so!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there, here is the next chappie:) **

* * *

The cold wind stung the eyes of the small group of people as they waited to board the plane. The sky was overcast and the air was frigid as the small group entered the small aircraft. Towards the front of the line was a squirrely medium sized man dressed in a very expensive tailored suit. His fair hair and cruel amber eye's made him stand out in any crowd. "Damn… waiting to board a plane is so tiresome. Once Kuga Industries is mine I simply must invest in my own private jet." He muttered to no one in particular.

The vibration of his sleek latest generation cell phone turned his attention away from the incompetence of the airway workers to the inevitable incompetence of others elsewhere. Without checking the identity of the caller he snapped into the device. "Wang here,"

"Er… Hello Mr. Wang." The gruff voice of John Smith echoed through the receiver.

"Ah, the ever ineffectual Mr. Smith." Wang hissed into the phone. "No need to tell me of your latest failure. I've already been informed of that fiasco."

John Smith choked on his reply. "Uhm well yeah about that…"

"There is no need Mr. Smith. I don't need your explanations or excuses. I'm already boarding a plane to Japan, these matters will be handled personally from now on. Don't worry I won't forget your role in these past events." Wang said menacingly.

John felt his whole body go cold. "Uh…" He couldn't formulate a response to the subtle threat behind Wang's words. While still on the phone he began to pack up his essential items so he could get the heck out of there.

"I'll be seeing you very soon Mr. Smith." Wang ended the conversation as the flight attendant finally opened the doors to the plane. There were so many things were definitely needed to be taken care of once he returned to Japan.

* * *

Natsuki smiled at the gorgeous girl across the table from her. Said girl was wrapped up in a rather intense conversation with Mai about healthy eating habits or cuticle care or something girly like that. _Damn she's beautiful. _She watched as crimson eyes gleamed with amusement as Mai told a story about Mikoto. Those smooth perfectly pink lips curved into a cheery grin showing just a glimpse of pearly white teeth. Natsuki admired her girlfriend before those red orbs flicked in her direction. Fighting against the blush at being caught she threw a quick wink at the older girl, causing those eye's she loved to widen in surprise. Satisfied with that reaction Natsuki turned her attention to the delicious mayo sandwich and curly fries that littered her plate.

"So mutt…" Nao began right as Natsuki took a massive bite of the white gooey concoction. "You got the new killer zombie game right? I bet I can kick your ass."

Natsuki gulped down the deliciousness before answering. "Ha, like that'd ever happen. I'd kill you and you know it." She answered confidently, smirking at her friend.

"Whatever this game has so much more to it than the last one it…" Nao's voice drowned out as Natsuki found herself very distracted by a sensation on her left leg. _What the hell? _She tried to look under the table nonchalantly but couldn't get a good view of what was happening. The bluenette discreetly looked around the table to find the culprit. It wasn't too long before she found playful rubies staring back at her. "Shizuru" she growled more to herself than anyone else.

"What'd you say Kuga?" Nao asked eyeing Natsuki suspiciously.

"Err… I uh." Natsuki fumbled for words due to the fact that the sensation had not stopped. It had actually amplified. She scowled at Shizuru before turned to Nao. _Smile all you want Shizuru I'm not going down without a fight. _"I said it doesn't matter the components of the game I'm still gonna beat your ass." She added the curse because she knew it irked the Kyoto born.

"Fine then, we'll see later then. Consider yourself challenged you arrogant mutt." Nao answered Natsuki's insult.

"Challenge accepted." Natsuki reply applied to both Nao's video game throw down and Shizuru's game. Nao turned to tell Chie how disgusted she was with their incessant need to hug and Mai jumped to their defense saying something about love never needing to be hidden. As they were all talking Natsuki stealthily slipped her own shoe off and brought it up to brush against Shizuru's prodding foot. _Take that you teasing devil woman!_

Natsuki smirked at the slightly startled look the Kaichou sent her but it was soon covered up by an entirely different face. _Nooo! You baka Natsuki you know better than to awaken the teasing beast! _She mentally chastised herself. The soft feeling of Shizuru's foot slid up past her own and worked its way up her leg until it started to gently caress her upper thigh. Natsuki could feel the blood rush to her head but she couldn't reach down to stop the appendage without drawing everyone's attention. _Oh gawd does she know what she's doing? _Natsuki looked at the self satisfied smile gracing the older girl's features. _Of course she does, this is Shizuru we are talking about. _Just as Natsuki thought she couldn't take it anymore the lunch bell rang which caused Shizuru to release her from the sweet torture.

Everyone stood up at began to go their separate ways. "I'm serious mutt, tonight I'm going to show you who the true master of zombie killing is." Nao shouted as she headed down one of the halls.

"In your dreams!" Natsuki shouted back, finally regaining her composure. She looked towards the source of her discomfort and scowled. "You're evil. You know that right?"

Shizuru's melodious laughter caused a smile to overtake her scowl. "Ara, well Natsuki does seem to bring out my naughty side." The Kyoto-ben teased before wrapping her arm around Natsuki's.

The younger girls face flushed at the remark. "Shi-Shizuru!" She shouted, smacking her face with her palm.

"Oh my, I thought I'd have to wait a little longer before I head Natsuki screaming my name with such passion." Shizuru answered quickly.

This caused Natsuki's face to turn purple. "Dammit Shizuru!" Natsuki tried to pull away from the brunette but Shizuru kept her arm firmly in place.

"Kannin na my Natsuki, you know I just can't resist that adorable blush." Shizuru apologized, giving a swift kiss on her reddened cheek.

"Hell babe, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Natsuki responded as they made their way to class.

Shizuru turned toward the younger girl with a pink twinge crawling up her skin. "Ara, what did you just say my Natsuki?"

"Uh you're gonna give me a heart attack?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru curiously.

"No, the other part."

Natsuki looked away bashfully. "Uh I just um- well you know how you called me love the other night? I've kinda been thinkin of one for you and that one just slipped out." The bluenette explained, her gaze still rooted to the ground. When Shizuru didn't answer she started to panic. "I won't call you it if you don't like it. I just thought-"

She was interrupted by Shizuru grabbing her chin and giving her a chaste kiss. "I love it." She whispered once they had parted.

"Good." Natsuki answered as they continued down the hall only to be met by one of Natsuki's least favorite people.

"You really should leave Shizuru-onee-sama alone. If you don't you're going to regret it." Tomoe warned while giving Natsuki a completely disgusted look.

Shizuru felt her love's muscles tense and knew nothing good would come from this confrontation. "Now Tomoe-san, we've already established that I quite enjoy Natsuki's company so it's not a problem. Please get to class the tardy bell is going to ring soon I'm sure." She tried to diffuse the situation while ensuring Tomoe knew exactly where she stood. The green haired girl stormed down the hall muttering something about Shizuru being corrupted by that maggot. She clenched her teeth, trying to quench her overprotective nature. _We've got much bigger issues that Tomoe Margeurite._ She glanced at the slightly shorter girl next to her who was still watching Tomoe walk away. Shizuru squeezed the youger girls toned arm soothingly and soon they were back to waking to class. They fell into a comfortable silence as they neared their classroom. "Natsuki," Shizuru called out to her softly.

"Yeah?" The other girl turned to face her showing off the breathtaking emerald eyes.

"I had an idea that might help our situation but I'm not sure you'll like it." Shizuru stated, steeling her resolve.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked gruffly. She began shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"Well, can we talk about it after school? It's pretty important and I don't think we'll have time to really discuss it before we have to go to class." Shizuru answered simply.

"Uh -ok. I guess I'll come to the student council room after practice." Natsuki said, trying to hide her confusion. _She's not sure I'll like it? What could it be? We already have Mashiro setting up extra patrols, protocols, and curfews. And I'm not doing anything stupid. What else is there?_

"Thank you love, now we should really get to class." Shizuru said with but a teasing lilt had crept into her voice. "After you," she said as she opened the door for the younger girl.

Natsuki's blushed at the action. "Um, alright thanks." She said as she walked into the class. The last thing she expected was Shizuru giving her ass a firm squeeze.

"Eeep" came the girlish response. Needless to say, the whole class was very startled when they 'Ice Queen' made that noise coming into class.

* * *

Shizuru could barely conceal her amusement throughout the class. The frequent death glares she was receiving from her love only added to her merriment. It did wonders to distract her mind from the idea was going to pitch to the younger girl. But once classes were over and she was without the distraction of Natsuki her worries started to settle in. _Natsuki loves me, she won't break up with me about an idea. And it's bound to happen sometime. I want to be with Natsuki for life and this is a necessary step. I'm just speeding it up a bit. _She stood up from her leather business chair and began to prepare some tea. Shizuru hummed to herself as she went about making her favorite beverage. The tune was soft and comforting. She was so enraptured by the song and the tea that she failed to notice the blunette sneaking through the door. She remained unaware until she felt the strong arms of her girlfriend around her. "Teasing devil woman." The husky voice of voice of her most precious person vibrated against her neck. "You've been pretty mean to me today."

"Ara, and why does Natsuki say that?" She asked as she leaned back into the comforting embrace.

"Well, there was the teasing." She placed a light kiss on Shizuru's pulse point. "And dropping the bomb of your idea on me without actually telling me what it is." She kissed the spot again. "And grabbing my ass as I was walking into class is definitely on the list."

Shizuru turned in Natsuki's hold so she was now facing the younger girl. Natsuki kept her arms on Shizuru's lithe waist while Shizuru snaked her arms around Natsuki's neck. "Well, I didn't think we'd have enough time to discuss the idea properly. And for the rest I Natsuki can forgive me I didn't mean to mistreat Natsuki so."

Natsuki leaned in and pecked Shizuru on the nose. "Well you better make up to me. And you can start me filling me in." She wriggled out of Shizuru's grasp and plopped onto the large wooden desk. _I have a feeling that this is a pretty important convo and I can't really think with Shizuru's arms around me. _The bluenette looked at the Kaichou expectantly. "Well?"

Shizuru retrieved some of the tea she had been making and sat in the chair at the head of the table. She took a long sip before she made eye contact with Natsuki. "I was thinking of a way I could help with the situation. After you told me everything I haven't been able to get it out of my mind." She began, gauging the younger girl's reaction. When Natsuki just nodded she continued. "I know that there are some things I could do because of my status but, that is limited because I don't have full access to my parents assets."

Natsuki cocked her head to the side trying to process where this was going. "Okay?"

"Ara, I feel like if my parents were somehow involved with what is happening there could be so much more done for you and our protection." Shizuru noticed how tense the younger girl had become.

"What are you saying Shizuru?" Natsuki had an idea of where this was going. And Shizuru was right, she didn't like it.

"I think you should meet my parents." She said calmly and firmly.

"What? Shizuru that's crazy!" Natsuki started to pace. "It's too soon! What if they don't like me? What if they don't think I can provide for you?" The younger girl started to pace around the room.

Shizuru was too shocked to answer. Natsuki wasn't scared to take their relationship to that level, she was scared of her parents reactions. This dashed all of Shizuru's doubts and she grinned widely at Natsuki who was now wearing a hole in the floor because of her pacing.

Natsuki turned to her and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nastuki's just too cute!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged the girl tightly.

"Wha?" Natsuki was beyond confused but returned the hug anyways.

"Nastuki," Shizuru finally stopped her hugging onslaught to clarify with the girl. "My parents will love you. And you are the heir to Kuga Industries, if you can't provide for me who can?"

"Oh, right." Natsuki started to calm down before looking at Shizuru in a panic. "But I'm a girl!"

This really made Shizuru giggle uncontrollably. "Why yes you are." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear. "And a very cute one at that."

"You know what I mean!" Natsuki said her voice steadily escalating.

"Ara, ara, it's alright. Natsuki my parents may taught me to be the perfect lady and to never let others know what I was truly thinking but they have known I was a lesbian since I was twelve."

Natsuki looked at comforting cheery eyes. "So they're okay with it?"

"Of course. And they'll love you. They may be corporate and political leaders but deep down they're good people." Shizuru answered kindly. "Where do you think I learned to tease?

"Oh god. There are more of you?" Natsuki looked horrified at the thought.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Shizuru answered mischievously.

"I'm going to blush to death. It's inevitable." She covered her face in her hands picturing her head exploding due to the overflow of blood.

"So Natsuki doesn't want to meet my parents?" Shizuru sniffled. She looked like she would break out into tears at any moment.

"No! I would love to meet your parents." Natsuki said, trying to comfort the older girl.

"Good, because they are coming for dinner tonight." Shizuru added as she untangled herself from Natsuki and dashed gracefully (if anybody could dash gracefully it would be Shizuru) out the door.

"Evil! You are evil!"

* * *

**Well that's it for this one. Sorry, not much action in this one but Wang is on his way. Meet the parents time! Woo! Let me know what you think:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for all the support and reviews! You guys are the best! Welp, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Natsuki glared icily at her closet. She stood in her dorm room clad only in her favorite navy blue limited edition matching bra and panty set. Her arms where crossed over her toned torso as she huffed in annoyance. _What the hell is business casual? _The blue haired girl stared at her wardrobe vehemently. _Damn Shizuru, damn parents, damn friggin outfits. _She thought to herself as she riffled through the clothing. She wasn't used to trying to make a good impression, usually she didn't care what other people thought about her clothes, but this was Shizuru's parents! She didn't want to disappoint Shizuru and she really hoped that her parents would like her. This was a pivotal moment and she intended to be as prepared as possible. Shizuru had told her earlier to be ready at seven and be dressed in business casual attire for dinner. She groaned in frustration at her lack of fashion knowledge. _Time to call in the big guns…_ She decided as she reached for her phone and dialed the number quickly. "Hey Mai, I kinda need your help."

* * *

Shizuru walked briskly down the dorm hallway. She had just called the cab company and they said they'd send a car right away. Usually, she would have called on one of the limo companies that her family used but she thought that might be a little much for her beloved right now. She smiled as she thought of her Natsuki. After her overall shock and anger over the suddenness of the plan the younger girl had actually been very sweet. She chuckled as she remembered the green eyed girl timidly asking her what she should plan on because she had never done anything thing like this before. It warmed Shizuru's heart that Natsuki was willing to do this for her and for their relationship. _Really such a sweet girl under that tough exterior. _As the Kaichou approached the desired dorm she heard some loud voices that she instantly recognized.

"Come on Natsuki! You've gotta practice!" Chie's voice sounded through the thick door.

_Ara, practice for what I wonder? _Shizuru thought as she paused outside the door to get a better understanding of the conversation.

"No freakin' way. I refuse to pretend that you and Nao are Shizuru's parents!" Natsuki's husky voice boomed causing Shizuru to stifle a laugh.

"Ara, is that anyway to speak to your future in laws?" Chie mimicked a high pitched Kyoto accent.

"Hey why do I have to be the man?" Nao growled loudly.

"Shut it honey, now why don't you ask this girl what her intentions are for our darling angel Shizuru." Chie continued the role play.

"Chie I swear I'm going to kill you!" Natsuki yelled.

"Don't you move Nat. I'm almost done!" Mai reprimanded.

"But Mai, they're…"

"Shush, now sit still."

"Argh, fine."

Shizuru finally took pity on her most precious person and knocked on the door loudly.

"I got it!" Chie yelled. The door opened quickly revealing the ashen haired girl. "Hiya Kaichou, looking good." She winked as she ushered Shizuru inside.

"Ara, well thank you Chie-san. " Shizuru answered politely as she scanned the room for Natsuki.

"She's in the bathroom with Mai." Nao explained as she filed her nails. "She'll be out in a sec."

"Ookini Nao-san." Shizuru gracefully sat on the small couch and started a conversation with Nao about the best files to use for the best results.

"Damn mutt," Nao stopped mid sentence and gave a low whistle. Shizuru was so intrigued by Nao's knowledge on the subject of nail care she didn't even hear Natsuki approach. She turned around and nearly gasped at the sight.

There stood her Natsuki, her hands on her hips smirking at Shizuru. She was wearing black skinny dress pants, a dark grey fitted suit coat with the sleeves rolled up, and a white button up shirt underneath. The outfit was snug enough to show off the younger girl's killer figure while still remaining classy. Part of her midnight hair was pulled back in a small silver clip showing off her perfect skin and stunning jade eyes. It looked like Mai had even talked her into wearing a little bit of eyeliner like she had at the dance. There were even some diamond stud earrings to add to the whole look. _Ara, Natsuki looks so sexy right now._

When Shizuru didn't say anything Natsuki gave up the confident pose and started to get nervous. "Is this okay Shizuru? I didn't know what business casual was so I asked Mai to help! I can go change if this doesn't work. Yeah I'll get something else." Natsuki rambled and headed toward the closet only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. The younger girl looked down and was caught by a smoldering crimson gaze.

"No, what you are wearing is perfect. Shall we go then?" Shizuru said trying to focus on something other than the way those pants accentuated Natsuki's backside. She stood, moving her grip from the wrist to interlock her fingers with Natsuki's.

"Yeah sure, see you guys later." Natsuki bid goodbye to her friends. "Oh and thanks for the help Mai."

"No problem Nat. Just remember, be nice!" The motherly redhead joked.

"Oi! Of course I'll be nice." Natsuki said defensively.

"Have fun with the parents!" Chie said called out as they were leaving.

"Ara, I'm sure we will." Shizuru answered. "Oh and by the way Chie, you have a lovely Kyoto-ben." She added before closing the door quickly.

Nao and Mai burst out laughing while Chie stared at the door dumbstruck before eventually saying in the same high pitched voice. "Ara well ookini Kaichou!"

* * *

Shizuru gave Natsuki's hand a squeeze as they headed to the front of the dorms. "Natsuki looks very handsome tonight."

Natsuki blushed heavily. "Thanks," Natsuki gave her escort a good once over and her blush intensified. "You- uh- look r-really good too." She managed to stutter out, after fully appreciating the sleek black dress with red accents and the red scarf wrapped loosely around Shizuru's slender neck. The red high heels were a plus as well. Her usually curly locks were tied up in a loose bun with a few strands framing her gorgeous features. _Damn, Shizuru's especially smoking tonight. Maybe it's the heels._

Natsuki opened the door for Shizuru and definitely appreciated the affect of the heels as Shizuru sauntered through the doorway. She took a deep breath and followed the brunette towards the cab, looking up into the already dimming sky. Even though Shizuru had cleared this through Mashiro and taken all necessary precautions she was still nervous about putting Shizuru in harm's way. Add that on to meeting her girlfriend's parents and Natsuki was about ready to have a heart attack. She opened the door again for her love, too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the concerned look Shizuru was giving her.

Once safely in the cab, Shizuru gave the driver the address and turned her full attention to Natsuki. The girl was twiddling her thumbs biting her lip nervously. The sight was rather adorable and caused inner Shizuru to squeal a bit. _She's so cute. _Shizuru placed a hand on Natsuki's thigh which caused the bluenette to look at her curiously. She said nothing but leaned forward and gave her love a comforting kiss. "Everything will be fine Natsuki. Nothing will happen and my parents will love you." She said as she leaned her forehead against Natsuki's.

Natsuki visibly relaxed and breathed in the soothing scent of Shizuru. _This is for Shizuru. I can do this for her. It's not so bad. You're going to eat with a gorgeous girl and her parents. Wang doesn't know anything about this so we'll be safe. Plus, there's gonna be free food. _She hummed contently before looking back at Shizuru feeling much better. "Well I guess you're right. But you do owe me you know, this is pretty damn sudden and not to mention what happened at school today."

The look in Shizuru red eye's shifted from comforting to something much darker. "Ara, whatever can I do to repay my Natsuki for my misconduct?" Shizuru's accent became thicker and a little husky.

"I have a few ideas." Natsuki leaned forward pinning Shizuru against the side of the cab with her athletic body. She lightly brushed her lips against Shizuru's. "Like this." She kissed Shizuru's jawbone. "Or this." She nibbled the older girl's ear which made Shizuru gasp. "Or maybe this." Natsuki's fingers ran up Shizuru's side and grazed teasingly over one of her breasts.

"Mngh." Shizuru's moan made Natsuki cease her ministrations and look up at the driver. His eyes were firmly planted on the road but the flush of his skin made it clear he heard what was happening.

"Damn hentai, you'll have to repay me another time." She whispered, releasing Shizuru from her grasp and giving her a quick peck on the check which was quite warm. _What the…_ She looked up and saw the Kyoto born sporting a full-fledged blush. _Damn I'm good. _She reveled in her victory as she watched Shizuru try to straighten herself.

"Ikezu." Shizuru slapped Natsuki on the shoulder once everything was in order. Natsuki stuck her tongue out at the older girl which made Shizuru giggle.

A loud cough interrupted their moment. "Ah, Fujino-sama we are here." The driver said awkwardly.

"Ookini." Shizuru handed the man his fee along with some extra. "Come Natsuki, let's go meet Mama and Papa."

"Whoop-de-freakin- doo." Natsuki muttered under her breath before exiting the cab. The restaurant was nice up definitely on the pricey side. It looked like one of those places that only served traditional Japanese dishes. "So I'm guessing they don't have any mayo?"

"Nope, not in the least." Natsuki groaned but just Shizuru smiled coyly before linking their arms together and pulling the slightly shorter girl along. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late."

As soon as they entered the eatery a waiter immediately approached Shizuru. "Fujino-sama, your usual booth is prepared. You parents are yet to arrive." He said, oozing politeness.

"Ookini," Shizuru said brightly. "We'll follow you." Shizuru assured him. She chuckled at her beloved who was already glaring down all customers who were looking in their direction. "Ara, Natsuki is such a bad date! Ogling other girls while she's with me." Shizuru said, feigning distress.

"Wha?" Natsuki broke her death glare and looked at Shizuru questioningly. "Shizuru don't be upset. I wasn't looking at them like that. Honest!"

Shizuru started to sniffle morosely. "Then why is Natsuki looking at them and not me?"

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry Shizuru! I just hate it when people look at you like that! They don't look at you like a person, they look at you like some freakin' piece of meat or something!" Natsuki ended indignantly.

Shizuru laughed lightly squeezing Natsuki's arm adoringly. "Ara, ookini love, but doesn't Natsuki know that half of those stares were directed at her as well?"

Natsuki cursed under her breath. "Bunch of hentai's."

They finally reached a private booth, overlooking the patio providing a wonderful view of the city. "Is this to your liking Fujino-sama?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, this will do." Shizuru said as she slid into one side of the booth, signaling for Natsuki to sit at her side. Shizuru ordered a green tea while Natsuki opted for just water. The waiter brought their drinks seconds after they were seated.

Natsuki nervously twirled her straw in the glass. _Well, maybe her parents forgot? Yeah right, they're related to Shizuru which means they probably remember everything all the time. They are only a couple minutes late anyways._

"Is that my Shi-chan?" A deep voice interrupted her musings. She lifted her eyes to see a burly man in a black business suit making his way towards them. The man had dark brown hair that was graying at the tips and his eyes were the same shade of crimson as his daughters. At his side was basically a Shizuru clone but a couple years older with golden eyes.

"Papa! Mama! It's so good to see you!" Shizuru exclaimed. Natsuki stood up allowing Shizuru to shimmy past her and hug her parents tightly.

"Ara, Shi-chan it's always good to see my baby girl." Shizuru's mother spoke. _Aw hell, she has a sexy accent too! Gah- why does this happen to me? _Natsuki could feel a slight blush work its way up her face and wanted to pound her head into the table. _Yeah that'd be a great first impression. _ She thought sarcastically. Apparently the Fujino's were accustomed to showing affection because they showed no sign of breaking up the group hug. Natsuki chuckled to herself as she watched Mrs. Fujino pinch Shizuru's cheek.

"And who might you be?" The gruff Kyoto-ben of Mr. Fujino finally pulled them from their reunion and they turned their attention towards the bluenette.

Natsuki took as a deep breath and stepped forward as confidently as possible. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fujino, I'm Natsuki Kuga." She reached out and shook Mr. Fujino's rather large hand. "It's a good to meet you sir."

Mr. Fujino shook her hand firmly. "The pleasure is all mine, Kuga-san."

Natsuki turned to Mrs. Fujino to shake her hand as well but was stopped by the older woman reaching out and pinching her cheek like she had done to Shizuru earlier. "Ara, Shi-chan you found yourself quite a cutie." She said with a genuine grin.

Natsuki's face began to heat up. "Uh-er…um thanks?" _How the hell do you respond to something like that!_

"Ara, and look at that blush!" Mama Fujino teased pinching her other cheek.

"Mama, stop torturing my Natsuki." Shizuru pouted, crossing her arms like an upset toddler.

"Oh stop it. You shouldn't hog something so adorable. A blush like that is meant to be shared." Mrs. Fujino quipped, causing Natsuki's face to flush further and a nice shade of pink to cross Shizuru's as well. "It's nice to meet you darling. We've heard a lot about you." She added with a wink. _Gawd…Well it's safe to say Shizuru takes after her mother._

Natsuki looked at Shizuru curiously, cocking her head to side. She heard Mrs. Fujino laugh and whisper something to Mr. Fujino. This caused Natsuki to raise an eyebrow at Shizuru questioningly.

"Ara, don't worry my Natsuki, its only good things." Her beloved reassured her as they took a seat. They all sat and made polite conversation until the waiter came and took their orders. As soon as the waiter left, Mr. Fujino turned to Natsuki.

"So Kuga-san, tell me why I should let you date my daughter?" He said seriously.

Natsuki definitely felt her heart palpitate. "Um, well sir." She began, casting Shizuru a 'help me' look. _Damn I suck at talking about this kinda stuff._ "I- uhm…" It wasn't that she didn't have reasons it was just she couldn't put all the things she felt into words.

"Naoto! Be nice!" It was Mrs. Fujino who came to her rescue. "It's okay honey, I know some people have a hard time when they are put on the spot like that."

"Arigato, that was forward of me." Mr. Fujino smiled at Natsuki. "I just want to know more about the girl who has our Shi-chan so enchanted." Natsuki peeked at Shizuru out of the corner of her eye and saw the girl blushing faintly.

"Papa!" Shizuru chastised. _Okay, so she takes after both of her parents._ Natsuki concluded as she watched the family interact.

"Ara, I have an idea that might satisfy your curiosity dear." Mrs. Fujino said with very familiar look on her face. That was the face Shizuru would make before a particularly embarrassing tease. _Oh shiiitttt! _Natsuki tensed, ready for her impending doom. "Why don't we ask you some questions and you answer, all right?" The oldest Fujino woman said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Uh, sure." Natsuki answered hesitantly. _Shit! Didn't Shizuru say her mother has a degree in psychology? _She paled a little but Shizuru sent her an encouraging grin.

Shizuru turned back and gave her mother a knowing look. _So this is their plan, they use this approach in many of the business transactions I sat in on. Mama can tell a lot about a person from a few rather absurd questions. I hope my Natsuki can handle this. _Her mother acknowledged the look with a wicked grin. _Ara, oh dear._

"So Kuga-san…" Naoto Fujino began.

"Excuse me sir." Natsuki interjected bravely. "Since we are going to be talking a lot you can call me Natsuki, no san or chan or anything like that. I'm not much for formalities and I think it will make this go quicker for both of us."

Mr. Fujino nodded appreciatively. "Thank you for your consideration Natsuki. So tell me, what is your favorite hobby?"

"Honestly, I like riding my Ducati." Natsuki paused as she remembered her bike's sad demise. "But I can't do that much anymore so it's probably playing soccer, video games, or hanging out with Shizuru."

"Hmmm alright, what was your first thought when you met Shizuru?" Shizuru's mom asked.

"I think it was something like 'How did I miss her when I came in?'" Natsuki answered with complete honesty. She looked around to see Shizuru gazing at her adoringly, and the parents looking at her questioningly. _Gah I better explain… _"It was my first day of class and when I walked in the sensei assigned me to a study group with this other girl. Me and her don't get along so I argued with him for a bit. I didn't even see Shizuru until she came up to me afterwards and said she was in the group and that she was going to be my study partner."

"Interesting." Mama Fujino said, her lips curving into a devious smile.

"Wait, you are in the same class as Shi-chan?" Mr. Fujino asked.

Natsuki nodded. "We have three classes together sir."

"But aren't you a year younger than her?"

This time it was Shizuru who spoke up. "Ara, I didn't tell you Papa? My Natsuki is very intelligent. She is in some of the most advanced classes at Fuuka." Shizuru said proudly, reaching over and giving Natsuki's hand a squeeze. "She even taught me some English."

"Well, that is certainly impressive." Mr. Fujino said approvingly.

"Ara, last question and then we can enjoy the food and end this interrogation." Mrs. Fujino stated. "Natsuki, do you see yourself as more of a lover or a fighter?"

_Ara, I would certainly say Natsuki is a fighter but that is not what Mama would want to hear. Such a cruel question really. _Shizuru thought as she watched Natsuki gather her thoughts.

"Hmmm. I would say both." Natsuki said, shocking Shizuru and her parents. "I love what I fight for and I fight for what I love. So I'm saying both."

It was silent for a moment. "So did my Natsuki pass your assessment?" Shizuru asked finally, very impressed with her girlfriend.

The two adults exchanged a glance before then both smiled at the girls brilliantly. "With flying colors." Papa Fujino answered happily.

"What?" Natsuki was really confused. _What did I just pass? _

"Let me explain Natsuki dear." Mrs. Fujino looked at Natsuki warmly. "I majored in psychology so we asked some very specific questions to gain insight into what kind of a person you are."

"Oh." Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little bit violated. "So, uh, what did you find out?" She asked sheepishly.

"Ara, quite a lot actually but I'll just give you the basics. The first question was to assess your honesty. Any girl who admits that playing video games is a favorite hobby to her girlfriend's parents is definitely answering truthfully." Natsuki blushed at Mrs. Fujino's use of the word 'girlfriend'. "The next was to see if you are just after Shizuru's looks. Because your first thought was berating yourself for not noticing someone like her implies that you weren't focused on Shizuru an object but as a person. It also implies that you are too hard on yourself so watch that dear." Shizuru grasped Natsuki's hand a little tighter at that point as if to say 'told you so'. "The last question was by far the hardest because if you said you were a fighter I would have concluded that you are too rough for our Shi-chan but if you said you were a lover we would doubt your ability to care for her. Your answer was actually the most perfect one I could ever hear from a potential suitor for our baby girl." Mrs. Fujino explained.

Mr. Fujino reached over and clapped Natsuki on the shoulder. "You've passed my girl. I'm happy that Shi-chan picked a winner. Now we can eat and you can tell me more about your soccer."

The rest of the meal was spent pleasantly making conversation and enjoying the delicious cuisine. They talked about the last soccer match, school, Natsuki's plans for the future, and there was definitely lots and lots of teasing. _I'm going to die from blushing overload. _Natsuki thought as Mr. and Mrs. Fujino asked for the check. _But at least I passed the test. Now I hope they still like me after what I have to tell them. _

"Mama, Papa." Shizuru stopped them as they were about to leave the table. "Natsuki and I have something we'd like to discuss with you before you leave."

"Shi-chan, with that look I'm inclined to think that you are pregnant or something. Good thing I don't have to worry about that ne?" Shizuru's father teased.

If Natsuki wasn't comfortable before she definitely wasn't know. She exploded into a full body blush and groaned unceremoniously. Shizuru was in a similar state of shock. "Papa!" She exclaimed loudly while Mrs. Fujino laughed loudly clutching her sides.

"Wow, Naoto dear. I think you win the best tease of the night." Mrs. Fujino said as she finally calmed down.

"Well I learned from the best." He leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Sorry about that, girls. I just couldn't help myself." He said with a roguish grin. "In all seriousness what did you want to say?"

Natsuki was shell shocked. How was she supposed to tell them about Wang after that? She looked to Shizuru for help.

Shizuru understood her unspoken message and took the lead. "Well, we wanted to ask you something but Natsuki feels like you should know the whole story before you make any decisions."

"A noble thought. Now, Natsuki honey what would you like to tell us." Mrs. Fujino said tenderly.

"Erm… I guess I should start from the beginning." Natsuki retold the story of her parents accident, talked about her Uncle Wang and her time in America with him in America, her parents will, and some of the more recent events. The Fujino's listened respectfully and didn't interrupt once, allowing Natsuki to get out all that she needed to say.

"So…" Shizuru's dad began. "You are the heir to Kuga Industries?" Natsuki nodded. "The multi-million dollar international company?" Natsuki nodded again. "And this Wang fellow, will receive all that money if something happens to you?"

"Yep. That pretty much sums it up." Natsuki said frankly.

"So do you think you could help us?" Shizuru asked pleadingly. "We've already taken so many precautionary measures but I just want to be thorough and I feel like with your connections you could help somehow."

"Shi-chan dear, forgive me for being skeptical but this story sounds a bit far-fetched." Mrs. Fujino said while looking at her husband. "We do have a lot of connections but we can't employ them unless we have some sort of evidence. I'm sorry Natsuki, you just know how things are in the world of business."

"Mother how could you?!" Shizuru's voice started to rise. "How can you do nothing, it's immoral its-" Her rant was cut short by Natsuki grasping her chin and kissing her on the nose.

"It's okay Shizuru." She whispered lovingly. _A protective one aren't you babe? _Natsuki got Shizuru to calm down and then turned to the two Fujino's. "What if I could provide proof to support my allegations?" She said calmly.

"Then we would do all we can. We like you Natsuki, and we can see how happy you've made our Shizuru. If you have some sort of evidence we'll be at beck and call." Mr. Fujino replied.

"Alright, I can show you something but Shizuru can't be there." Natsuki said quickly.

"Done." Both of Shizuru's parents said before Shizuru could complain.

"Natsuki I-"

"Can we go somewhere private?" Natsuki cut her beloved off. _Sorry Shizuru, I don't want you to see this. _

"Satomi and I have to catch a flight in an hour but I know the owner of this place has a private room for parties. Will that do?" Mr. Fujino leapt into action when Natsuki nodded. "I'll go ask him for a key."

Natsuki felt Shizuru pull her hand away from her. "Natsuki why can't I be there?" She asked haughtily, crimson eye's pleading for an answer.

"I just don't want you to see okay." Natsuki said sadly as Naoto returned with the said key. He, Natsuki, and Mama Fujino stood and up and made their way toward the room with Shizuru hot on their heels.

"But why Natsuki? I love you. You can tell me anything." Shizuru said, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Natsuki took both of Shizuru's hands and held them tightly. "I love you too. But just wait here alright?" She kissed Shizuru on the cheek before leaving her at the door and walking into the room with both Fujino's.

As soon as Mr. Fujino shut the door Mrs. Fujino looked at Natsuki expectantly. "So what do you have to show us dear?"

Natsuki's face flushed a bit. This was way out of her comfort zone, but it was for Shizuru. "I, erm… well." She paused to steel her nerves. "You know how I told you about Wang being a jerk?" Both of the adults nodded. "Well, I wasn't completely honest about how big of a jerk. He was a jackass to put it plain and simple. He wasn't just verbally abusive and paying people to take me out." As she was saying this she slipped of her suit coat started to unbutton her top.

"Natsuki honey, what are you doing?" Mrs. Fujino eyed the younger girl suspiciously.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but I just wanted you to see what he is capable of." Natsuki turned her back to them and started to take off her shirt. Soon she was standing in front of her girlfriends parents in her navy blue bra. _God this is probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. But this is for Shizuru. Just remember that. _"Here's your evidence." Natsuki pointed to a long one that went from her hipbone to the bottom of her ribcage. "This one was on my first night in the mansion. I was eleven." She switched hands to gesture to the smiley face shaped one further up her back. "This one I left the mansion and got caught sneaking back in. He was really into those gangster movies at the time so he used a lock and chain to make it look like a smiley face." She turned around to show them her still healing scar from her fight outside the café/bar. "This one was from some of his hit men. These are the only one that left scars, I did have some broken bones but usually I was more bruised than anything. Until I learned kickboxing at least, you should have seen the look on his face when he went to punch me and I countered with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Priceless." Natsuki tried to lighten the mood because the horrified facial expressions on both Fujino's were downright uncomfortable. _Damn I hate pity. That's why I don't tell anybody. _

She started to redress when she heard a choked "Oh my Natsuki" from the back of the room." _Shit. _She looked up from her shirt and caught sight of teary crimson from across in the room.

"Shizuru? How long have you been in here?" Natsuki accused. "I asked you to stay out!" She said angrily. Her tone did nothing to deter the brunette because she quickly crossed the space and enveloped Natsuki in a fierce embrace.

"My Natsuki." Shizuru was sobbing now. "I had no idea it was so bad. I'm so sorry love." Shizuru cried into Natsuki's neck. "How could somebody do that?"

The older Fujino's were finally shaken out of their state of shock. Almost as fast as Shizuru they bridged the gap and caught the two school girls in the second group hug of the night. "Natsuki, you are truly a diamond in the rough to have turned out so well." Mrs. Fujino wiped some of her own tears out of her eyes. "You have our full support."

"How could someone to that to a child!" Mr. Fujino said angrily as they pulled out from the hug. "It disgusts me!" The large man clenched his fist. "I assure Natsuki, this Wang fellow will be stopped." He grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders. "I'm sorry we doubted you."

"It's okay. I wouldn't believe it either if it hadn't happened to me." Natsuki said truthfully. Shizuru was clinging to her but that was okay. It was nice to feel so cared for.

Just then Mr. Fujino glanced down at his watch. "I'm sorry my dears, I know this is terrible timing but we really have to go catch our flight. As soon as this business trip is over we'll come stay in Fuuka and get everything sorted out." He promised as they all exited the private room and made their way to the front of the restaurant.

"It was lovely to meet you Natsuki dear. Know that we're behind you." Mrs. Fujino gave Natsuki and Shizuru a quick hug and pinched their cheeks once more. "Be careful alright? Love you Shi-chan!" The older woman called as she and her husband walked out the door.

Natsuki looked over at the still teary Shizuru. "We will!" She called out.

"Love you too!" Shizuru managed to shout, her voice hoarse from the crying.

Once the limo pulled away the two girls looked at each other lovingly. "Well I think that went well." Natsuki joked.

"Ara, I agree. Though, I'm still mad at Natsuki for not wanting to tell me!" Shizuru slapped her on the arm. "But I'm sorry I snuck in against your wishes. Anything about you seems to cloud my judgment. I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

"Deal." Natsuki said sweetly before calling a cab. They both crawled into the small vehicle before Natsuki gave him the directions to Fuuka Academy. She thought about the night, and looked over fondly at the brunette who was leaning on her shoulder. She lightly pressed her lips to the top of Shizuru's head. "Thank you Shizuru." She found herself whispering.

"For what?" Shizuru asked tiredly.

"For everything."

* * *

**Hey guys! So what did you think? I really wanted to portray how Shizuru's parents do care about her, but business is usually first. I mean who leaves on a business trip after hearing something like that? Well thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there! Here's the next one!**

* * *

Natsuki cursed under her breath as the teacher assigned the massive homework assignment for the day. It wasn't like the class was difficult, it didn't even reach the realm of mildly stimulating but the fact that the sensei expected her to look up problems from the textbook that were basically doing the same thing over and over seemed ridiculous. And he had the audacity to ask her why she never turned in homework? _Cause it's a waste of time! If I pass the tests I don't need to do this shit!_ She didn't even bother to write down the assignment. _Stupid bureaucracy of school systems_! She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder striding to her girlfriends seat.

"Ara, Natsuki didn't even write down the homework." Shizuru pointed out as she finished writing the last few numbers. _Of course she would. _Natsuki rolled her eyes at Shizuru's scholarly behavior.

"Don't need too. Unlike a certain 'goody-goody' I know." She replied as she waited for the brunette to gather her things.

"Whatever does Natsuki mean? Just because I'm not a rebel like her doesn't mean that I'm as she so eloquently puts it, a goody-goody."

Natsuki chuckled. The informal word 'goody-goody' sounded funny when Shizuru said it. It was the same with curse words. Shizuru seldom used them but almost every time she did it sent Natsuki into a fit of laughter. "I think it does, babe. Have you ever skipped class without a student council excuse?" Natsuki's husky voice asked as they walked out of the classroom together.

"No, but that is not enough evidence to support your claim." Shizuru said, sincerely trying to convince the younger girl that she was not a 'goody-goody'.

"How about a missing assignment? Vandalizing something? Being late to class? Being disruptive? Any of the above?" The blue haired girl listed a few of the things that she had been caught doing. Her amused smile never left her handsome features.

Shizuru pursed her lips together. _Ara, it seems I've been caught. Well there's only one this to do in a situation like this._ "Well no, I haven't done any of those things. But Natsuki should know that I can be a very bad girl." She said, lowering the tone of her voice for effect.

Of course the dense Natsuki didn't get the tease. "A bad girl? Shizuru what are you smoking? You've never been bad a day in your life." Natsuki zoned out for a moment, imagining Shizuru dressed in a tight leather biking suit, tagging a wall with a bottle of spray paint. _Gawd that'd be sooo hot!_

While Natsuki was wrapped up her thoughts Shizuru pulled them into an empty classroom and abruptly pushed Natsuki up against the wall, shaking her from one fantasy and landing her in another. "Then I'll have to show Natsuki just how bad I can be." She purred while nuzzling the sensitive skin of Natsuki's neck with her nose.

Natsuki groaned at the sudden heat pressed against her. Having Shizuru's flawless body flush against her own sent her heart rate through the roof. Natsuki turned her head and tried to capture the brunette's velvety soft lips but Shizuru pulled away right before they connected. Natsuki ended up placing a light kiss on the corner of Shizuru's mouth. She readjusted and tried once again to capture those elusive lips but the older girl pulled the same dirty trick. "Shiz-uru!" She whined, upset at her love for teasing her like this.

"Am I bad Natsuki?" Seductive Kyoto-ben whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

Natsuki just wanted to feel those silky lips against her own, so she tried redoubled her efforts. Shizuru giggled at her girlfriends antics but stood up on her tip toes. She being taller than Natsuki, made it impossible for the bluenette to kiss her properly. "Shizuru!" Natsuki whined again.

"It's a simple question my Natsuki. Am I bad?" She nibbled on Natsuki's ear this time knowing it drove the younger girl crazy.

"Fine, you're a freakin' bad ass alright! Now just kiss me dammit!" Natsuki growled, pulling Shizuru closer to her.

Shizuru smiled brightly and brought herself down to the shorter girl's level. As soon as she was lowered Natsuki attacked her lips hungrily. The younger girl didn't ask permission before invading the waiting mouth with her pink tongue. The prodding appendage explored Shizuru's depths religiously, completely dominating the kiss.

Shizuru couldn't deny the fact that this kiss was affecting her more than they usually do. Her body was heating up astronomically and she felt a sort of pulsating radiating from her core. _Ara aggressive Natsuki is so sexy. _She mused as she thread her fingers through the smooth cobalt strands.

"Oh!" She gasped as Nastuki lowered her hands and started to tenderly massage Shizuru's shapely backside. Butterflies assaulted her stomach as wave of pleasure coursed through her. She had been waiting for this since their last make out session, last night on their way to dinner. Shizuru felt herself dampen as she remembered Natsuki's fingers teasingly running across her breasts. Who knew the normally modest girl would be the first one to reach second base? Shizuru hands rose up from their position on Natsuki's waist, intent on evening the score when voices from just outside the classroom caused her and her beloved to freeze. They were both panting heavily, Natsuki sporting a crimson blush while Shizuru had pink tinge to her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, waiting for the voices to subside.

"So Natsuki thinks I'm a bad ass?" Shizuru was the one who broke the silence.

"Gah! I was hoping you'd forget about that!" Natsuki buried her face in Shizuru's shoulder. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?" She murmured into the brown Kaichou jacket.

"Ara, Natsuki knows me so well." Shizuru kissed the top of Natsuki's head to soften the blow a bit. She ran her hands down the silky curtain of hair. _Ara, how does she keep it so soft?_

Natsuki harrumphed and stayed in the semi-embrace a little while, but she eventually untangled herself from her girlfriend. Shizuru missed the contact almost immediately. "I guess we should get going eh?" Natsuki asked, picking up Shizuru's bag that had been dropped in the heat of the moment. "We wouldn't want Ms. Bad Ass to be late for class now would we?" She slung Shizuru's bag on top of her own and looked at Shizuru expectantly. "So, where to Kaichou-sama?" She asked, knowing full well Shizuru hated it when Natsuki called her that.

She was rewarded with a strong pinch on her arm. "Oi! That hurt!" She cradled the area protectively.

"Natsuki does not get to do that with me in the classroom and then call me Kaichou-sama!" Shizuru reprimanded the little rebel.

"Okay okay, just don't pinch me again! Your fingers are like pincers!" Natsuki made crab-like gestures with her hands before taking off down the hall.

"Natsuki Kuga take that back!" Shizuru called out, making her fan group look at her curiously. She was smiling faintly so they felt no need to go hunt down the girl who had upset their beloved Kaichou.

"Pincers!" She heard Natsuki yell back. Her smiled only widened. No matter how weird that display may have looked it solidified one important fact in Shizuru's life. _I absolutely love that girl. _Oh, and another important thing.

"Natsuki you still have my bag!"

* * *

The day went along normally alternating between classes, soccer practice, her friends, and Shizuru. Natsuki was in a good mood as she entered the locker room and changed out of her practice gear. Another good part about today was that Mikoto's ankle had finally healed enough for her to be able to do drills with them. _It's good that she's back, we have another game next week and we'll need her. _Natsuki mused as she exchanged her blue and silver practice gear for a pair of black running shorts and baby blue muscle shirt. She readjusted her pony tail before walking out into the sunshine. The sky was clear and the air was warm and sweet. It was one of those days where you just felt good to be alive. _I should see if Shizuru's still here, maybe we could go on a picnic or something. _Natsuki started walking towards the student council room, humming to herself was she walked. _Oh hell, did I just really think of a picnic? Me? Damn Shizuru's got me going soft. _

She finally entered the building and followed the familiar route to the student council room. After reaching the door she knocked twice before entering. Surprisingly there was no one inside, _That's strange, they usually lock this up if Shizuru isn't working here after school. _Natsuki scanned the room before noticing an envelope at the end of the large wooden desk. _What is this? _She picked up the rectangular piece of paper and examined the sophisticated writing on the front. _It's addressed to me? _Natsuki gazed at the parcel suspiciously, it wasn't Shizuru's elegant handwriting, nor was it any of her friends. Slowly she ripped back and opened it, allowing a small card to fall out onto the table. The salutation caused her heart to nearly stop.

_Dearest Nat-chan,_

_It's been quite some time since I've had the pleasure of seeing you. I figured you must be missing me and our little interactions by this time. It seems you are doing quite well for yourself here. Your friends, particularly this pretty little Fujino girl seem truly amusing. I would simply love to make her acquaintance. I'm sorry I'm not there myself yet, you see I have some important business to take care of before I can attend to you. I just wanted to inform you that I've been keeping up on what you are doing._

_Keep your friends close,_

_Uncle Sergay_

Natsuki's blood ran cold and she reread the chilling letter. To any bystander this might seem like a normal note from an affectionate uncle to his darling niece but Natsuki knew how Wang worked. She could see the message he was trying to send. I'm watching you. I know about you. And the ones you care about are in danger. Breathing suddenly became very hard has her stomach tightened and her body felt like molten lead. _How did this get here? We have security 24-7 around the campus! There's no way he could have delivered this. _With shaking hands she carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. _It's okay Nat, just get this to Mashiro. He's obviously not here now or he wouldn't have bothered with the letter. Everyone's alright. _She rationalized with herself before clutching the envelope tightly she surveyed the room, making sure this wasn't a trap of some sort. She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could from there to the principal's office.

"Mashiro-san!" The bluenette practically yelled as she sprinted into the office, not caring to knock.

"Natsuki-chan?" Mashiro looked up from the massive pile of paperwork she was sorting through. The look on her pupil's face said everything. "What's happened?"

"He-" Natsuki could barely bring herself to speak. From the shock of the letter to the sprinting across campus the young girl was completely out of breath. "He's here." She finally managed to get out.

"What?" Mashiro looked livid. "How could he be? There are guards everywhere, we've taken every precaution." The purple haired woman stood up from behind the desk intent on continuing her rant.

"The bastard's not here at Fuuka!" Natsuki explained. "He's here in Japan! I found this in the student council room today." She thrust the envelope towards Mashiro, who quickly opened it and began reading the letter.

"Natsuki-chan, he's trying to get into your head. You mustn't let him." The older woman proclaimed once she has finished reading. "He's obviously toying with you, trying to get you to do something stupid."

"Of course he is!" Natsuki shouted. "I know that! But how can you be so calm? This was here, in the student council room. Shizuru's there practically all the time!"

"I understand why you are upset. This is definitely worrisome, but this doesn't mean that Mr. Wang was here. He simply had someone deliver the letter. If someone didn't know the details of your situation they would assume this is a normal exchange. He certainly has a way with words, getting his point across without blatantly stating his intentions." Mashiro tried to reason with the heated girl.

"He had someone bring it here? Like one of this thugs or something?" Natsuki asked, her voice becoming calmer.

"No, one of his rougher associates wouldn't make it past the protective measures we've taken. He most likely paid a student or teacher to bring it in. The more troubling aspect of the letter is how Mr. Wang is obtaining his information. From what the letter entails, he seems to know a lot." Mashrio pointed out an aspect that hadn't crossed Natsuki's mind.

"So, he has someone on the inside." Natsuki realized, her fists clenching. "They supply him with information and deliver the letter and then he pays them."

"Yes, that seems to be the most probable scenario." Mashiro reached out and grabbed one of Natsuki's closed fists. "We'll find out who it is. I take pride in my staff and am confident that they had nothing to do with this but I'll see what I can find out. In order for them to slip into the student council room unnoticed though probably means that they perpetrator is a student. I'm absolutely certain we'll find out who it is quickly." Natsuki began to relax, it seemed Mashiro had everything under control.

She slowly removed her hand from the comforting hold. "Ok, I believe you." Natsuki smiled at her mother's once best friend.

"Good, you should. I am your principal after all." Mashiro returned the smile. "Now go on and let your friends know. If anything, the appearance of this letter means we all need to be on our toes."

"Alright, fine. Arigato Mashiro-san." Natsuki mumbled as she stomped out of the office. _Shit I don't want to freak them out anymore!_

* * *

The way back seemed shorter than her usual excursions home, probably because this was another one of those conversations that she dreaded. _Hmm, who should I tell first? _Figuring it was best to postpone telling Shizuru the details of the damn letter she headed to her dorm. The usual noises of girls listening to music and chatting filled the corridors. The familiar sounds of gunshots and curse words associated with her favorite video game being played let her know that she was home. Opening the door she walked into the bright room, Nao and Chie were fully invested in their game while Mai was cooking in their kitchenette.

"Hey Nat! How was practice? It was Mikoto's first one back right? I was just making some ramen to bring her." Mai greeted her.

"It was good. I'm glad she's back, it gives Ishiko someone else to yell at." Natsuki plopped unceremoniously on the couch.

"Nat!" Mai chastised. "How about something like 'I missed playing with her?' or 'we need her for the next game?' At least something nicer than that!"

Natsuki harrumphed and chose not to respond.

"Why so grumpy Natsuki?" Chie asked, the majority of her attention still on the small soldier on the screen.

"Well, I just got a freakin' creepy letter from the Alpha Jack Ass today so yeah I'm a little on edge." Natsuki muttered.

A loud clang came from the kitchen and the video game was immediately paused. "What?" Her three friends yelled in unison.

Natsuki buried her face further into the cushion. "I got a letter from Wang today." She explained.

"How? Where? There's no way that bastard can get on campus!" Nao jumped up from her position on the ground and started pacing around the room.

"I found it in the student council room, it's like he knew I would go in to see if Shizuru was there. Mashiro doesn't know how it got there but thinks someone is working with Wang from the inside."

"Who would do something like that?" Mai inquired.

"I dunno, it's just a theory." Natsuki replied. "And I just wanted to let you know what's going on, I don't want any of you getting hurt. Remember the promise I had you guys make? Well, now you guys have to keep your word."

"You can't be serious!" Chie nearly shouted.

"Hell no mutt!"

"Come on Nat, that's something you know we can't do." Mai said firmly, ignoring the glare and hostile energy emanating from her blue haired friend.

"You promised! And if you don't I'm just gonna have to leave. I can't put you guys in danger." She growled.

"Nat that's not fair! What about Shizuru? You can't just disappear 'cause your friends want to help you." Mai tried to reason with her.

"I'm telling Shizuru the same thing! But you guys have to promise to not get involved! If he shows up here looking for me you can't do anything! Actually, you had better just get the hell out of the way to somewhere safe. I don't think he would hurt you unless you are in his way, there would be way too much publicity if he hurt another student." Natsuki explained exasperatingly. "But if you guys try to get between me and him he won't hesitate."

"But Nat, what are we supposed to do?" Mai asked, eyes starting to water. "Friends take care of each other, what are we supposed to do if he's coming after you? Sit there and let it happen?"

"Yeah? Damn mutt, you just want us to let this happen?" Nao demanded.

"I want you guys to be safe! I'm not saying we should give up! If you see something sketchy, tell Mashiro or something but I don't want you directly involved. He's a monster guys, I know what he does and I don't want that to happen to you!" Natsuki was losing her patience quickly. _Can't they see that this is for their own good? _"If you can't accept it than I have to leave. There is no other option." She left them with the ultimatum as she grabbed Wang's note and slammed the door. She took off down the hall, ignoring their shouted words of protest.

_One down, and the worst to go._ She thought as she came to Shizuru's dorm door. _Freak how am I gonna do this? I know Haruka and Yukino are visit Haruka's parents or something so at least they won't be here. _Mustering her courage, she knocked on the door sharply and stood there, rocking back on her heels. The door swung open quickly, revealing her beautiful Shizuru. Instead of the usual Kaichou uniform the Kyoto beauty was adorned in casual jeans and lilac colored blouse. "Ara, Natsuki!" She exclaimed, wrapping the younger girl in a warm embrace. Natsuki melted, all the previous tension whisked away but this girl. "What are you doing here? I was going to visit you a little bit later." The brunette released the girl and pecked her on the cheek before ushering her inside.

Natsuki followed her beloved inside, trying to find the words to explain why she was there. "Um well, I just had something to tell you, and it couldn't wait." She finally said as she sat on the couch while Shizuru went to the kitchenette and retrieved a cup of tea.

"Hmmm, what's on Natsuki's mind? Does she want to pick up where we left off in the classroom today?" She teased as she sat next to the bluenette.

Blood rushed to Natsuki's head immediately. "Baka! No, nothing like that!" _Hell, this is just making telling her harder!_

"Ara, so Natsuki doesn't wish to do 'this and that' with me? Izeku!" Shizuru pouted, her voice shaking slightly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Natsuki suddenly hugged the older girl, the only way to stop the onslaught. _I'm sure she's teasing but I can't take it when she looks at me like that! _"Like I could resist you anyways." She murmured into Shizuru's ear.

"Flatterer." Shizuru whispered back. "But that's good to know."

Natsuki smiled and released the older girl. _Teasing attempt successfully navigated! That makes one out of like a million. _"But really, I have something to tell you."

"Natsuki, you can tell me anything." Shizuru said, the honesty evident in her eyes.

Natsuki took a deep breath, gazing into those earnest crimson orbs. "I found this today in the Student Council room. I was checking to see if you were still around so we could walk back together or go on a picnic or something." She pulled out Wang's letter and handed it to her girlfriend.

Shizuru carefully unfolded it and began to read. She wasn't a fool, the letter itself made no threats but it was easy enough to read between the lines. "Oh Natsuki I'm so sorry." She hugged the younger girl fiercely.

Natsuki stayed silent and enjoyed the embrace. She would never get used to the euphoric feeling of the Kyoto-born in her arms. "I won't let him hurt you love." Shizuru whispered in her ear, adjusting their position so they were now laying down, Shizuru on top of her beloved. "I promise."

Natsuki stiffened. "No Shizuru, I don't want him to hurt you! He knows about us and he knows how much you mean to me! I can't let him do anything to you! I should leave Fuuka, and then you'll be out of harm's way."

Shizuru's reaction was not what Natsuki expected. She looked deeply in her eyes, as if pondering what to say, and then sudden whacked Natsuki on the side of the head. "Natsuki you can be such a baka sometimes!" She chided. "I know you're worried but how do you think I feel? I want to protect you from that man. You've endured so much already love. I can't just stand on the sidelines, and I definitely can't let you leave and do this alone. I love you!" The brunette buried her face into the crook of Natsuki's neck gripping her shirt tightly.

"I know, and I love you too, but I can't stand the thought of you being in danger. It-" Natsuki choked on the words. "It scares me, so much." She whispered trying to control her emotions.

"I'm scared too, but I can't let you do this by yourself. I don't know how many times we have to have this conversation but you are stuck with me, my Natsuki." She leaned down and kissed her love's forehead.

"But Shizuru-" She was silenced by Shizuru placing a delicate finger on her lips effectively shushing her.

"No more." Her love implored. "So what if he's here? He can't get on the grounds and the principal has done so much for us. I have some of people setting up alerts and surveillance thanks to Mama and Papa. Everything will be fine. Now if it is okay with you I'd like to lie on this couch and cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend." Shizuru laid her head on Natsuki's chest and started to play with the shimmering blue hair.

Natsuki exhaled deeply. "Fine." She rubbed soothing circles on her love's toned back. "But you know I'm only listening to you 'cause I'm afraid of your pincers!"

This earned her another smack on the head. "They are not!"

* * *

**So the stage is set! Let me know what you think! Until next time:)**


End file.
